Show Me How to Live
by kidneythieves
Summary: Set mid-season 7. The sisters of Fate bring Balthazar back to life to help the Winchester brothers fight the Leviathans. But will Balthazar return to his arrogant antics & fight alongside the boys? Balthazar/Sam & Cas/Dean slash, sexually graphic.
1. Chapter 1

**Took some creative liberties with this story. I wanted to bring Balthazar into the current season- with Sam & Dean hunting Leviathans. I didn't want to repeat season 6- it's been done. So here's something new & hopefully fun for Supernatural fans! I have to admit, I love writing Balthazar- so here's, yet again, another Balthazar/Sam story. ENJOY! Please, please comment!**

**~kidneythieves ;)**

* * *

><p>"...And in your waiting hands<br>I will land  
>And roll out of my skin<br>And in your final hours I will stand  
>Ready to begin<br>Nail in my hand  
>From my creator<br>You gave me life  
>Now show me how to live<br>Show me how to live..."

~audioslave

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Thread of Life<strong>

Death. A coldness filled his entire being until all he could feel was death's cold fingers wrapped around his soul. Balthazar expected it to be a more unpleasant feeling. But he'd gotten used to it. It reminded him of limbo. Trapped between there and nowhere. Maybe it _was_ limbo? Maybe it was an angel's limbo?

"Incoming!" chimed a female voice from Balthazar's unknowable void.

Suddenly, as though being ripped from the sky, Balthazar felt his entire body being thrown into existence. His feet hit the ground first with a hard, knee wobbling impact. Blurry images fuzzed his vision and his mind felt like scrambled eggs.

"I got him!" screeched a horribly high pitch female voice. Balthazar cringed.

"Thank you, Lachesis."

"Great," another, somewhat familiar female voice said. He couldn't help but picture a sexy library. "Balthazar…"

Balthazar rubbed his eyes, attempting to clear his vision to see the women in the room with him.

"He can't see…" the high pitch voice attempted at a whisper, "Clotho- do something."

"Certainly," the woman named Clotho and with a snap of fingers, Balthazar's vision cleared.

He took a deep breath, "lovely… that helps, thank you."

The room materialized before it. It reminded him of one of Zachariah's enchanted rooms with lots of gold framed paintings of angels, editable fresh fruit, dazzling furniture littered about the room and a heavenly kind of aura. Expect this room wasn't like the angel rooms. This one had a spindle with gold thread in the center, with three beautiful women surrounding it.

"You're welcome," the woman, who Balthazar knew to be Clotho said. Her fiery curly red hair was the first thing he noticed, along with her passive, beautiful face and petite frame. He'd seen her before and the two women behind her. The pretty brunette, Lachesis smiled widely at him, while Atropos, the sexy blond library, used her entire face to frown at him.

Balthazar felt the smile tug at his lips as he gazed between the Fates, "Ladies… so good to see you again. Long time no see, Atropos."

"Save it, Balthazar," she snapped irritably, "This isn't a social call."

"I didn't think so, Atropos. I'm not expecting a tea party. After all, I was just floating in limbo. So, darling- you rang?" Balthazar replied easily, as if he had the time in the world. Mostly because he did.

The Fates plucked him from death's cold clutches. The least he could do was give them his upmost attention. They clearly wanted him for something. Fates, more powerful than Gods and Angels, didn't just pull anyone out of the black abyss. They had the power to bring and take life from the world, Angels, Gods, mortals, immortals. No one could run from the Fates. Not even Death.

Balthazar felt strangely flattered by the fact that they chose him. He vaguely wondered what he could possibly offer them, aside from his sparkling personality and devilishly handsome good-looks.

Lachesis bit her lower lip, smiling so broadly Balthazar couldn't help but smile back at her. He always liked her the most out of the Fates. She tended to be a little happy, almost deranged from it. But he figured it came from the job. She, after all, got to decide the important stuff, like lifespan and all that. She didn't have to make the thread like Clotho or cut it like Atropos.

"I heard about what happened, Balthazar." Lachesis said with a sorrowful shake of her head, "I didn't see it coming. I had hoped for the best for you, I truly did. But that's what happens when you trust the wrong angel."

"You're preaching to the quire, my dear."

She beamed, "that's why I picked you. I believe your thread was cut much too soon."

Atropos arched a delicate eyebrow, "I didn't."

"Nor I," Clotho said demurely. "That's beside the point now. We have bigger issues to deal with sisters."

Balthazar gazed back to Clotho, the strongest of them all. She had the ability to create life. In Balthazar's book that was extraordinary, though he'd never tell her that. Her ego was already big enough.

"We brought you back for a reason, Balthazar," Clotho said sternly, getting straight to the point.

He stared at her curiously, "really? I'm surprised, ladies. I was under the impression you wanted me dead." He smirked at Atropos, "seeing as how I almost killed one of you."  
>Atropos's eyes blazed angrily at him, "don't try me, Balthazar. One cut and I can have you spinning off into limbo again."<p>

"Fascinating, darling. But I don't think you'd want to do that- now that you have me here." He strolled casually further into the room, checking the décor and studying the mysterious spinning wheel with the golden thread. He had always been curious how that contraption worked. Unfortunately, due to his current predicament with the ladies of Fate, he seriously doubted they would want to give him a demonstration.

"Which brings me to my question," he said, facing them. "Why have you lovely ladies brought little ol'me back from the dead?"

Clotho narrowed her dark, scrutinizing eyes, "We have lost control of the mortal realm."

Balthazar shrugged carelessly, "Again- interesting- though not an answer."

Atropos huffed indignantly, "I'm beginning to question why we chose him, Clotho. He's a smug ass with too much pride. He'll likely ruin our plans than succeed. I don't trust him. And neither should you."

Clotho studied him like a bug under a microscope. Balthazar all of sudden felt a tingle of fear race up his spine. The haunting line- tempting Fate, crossed his mind. Maybe he should be less of an ass at the moment, he wondered briefly. He was in the presence of great power. Maybe complacency was better than a swift kick in the ass back into limbo.

"His pride is something useful for an angel, Atropos. It is what distinguishes him from the other's we considered," Clotho replied thoughtfully. "Besides the angel we did want is still missing…" Clotho moved forward to Balthazar and without warning laid a hand over his chest. He instinctively was about to step back when he felt a warmth flooding his entire being. It reinvigorated him. This shining white light made his soul widen and his heart pound. "He's soul is pure, Atropos. We can trust him."

She stepped away as if she didn't do anything. Yet his whole body felt renewed and energized. Almost like having an orgasm but with the soul.

Lachesis giggled, "I told you! I wouldn't have given him such a long life if he wasn't worthy, sisters."

"Fine, let's get this over with so we can at least get rid of him," Atropos grumbled.

Balthazar watched as the women surrounded the spinning wheel and a golden vision of the planet appeared before them. Hovering, orb like, overhead. Balthazar gazed over it, wondering what the bloody hell these women wanted from him. He was just one angel. Not God.

"After your death, Balthazar- the world went to a rather dark place." Clotho began in an ominous tone. "Castiel unleashed the Leviathans. Creatures older than creation and more powerful than Angels and Demons combined."

"Basically unstoppable," Atropos said heatedly.

"But not indestructible," Lachesis pointed out positively.

He stared at the sisters, "So you're saying- you ladies can't kill these things?"

Clotho nodded grimly, "Correct. They are not under our influence. They are the very essence of evil."

"And I can help… how?" Balthazar asked, as the sisters of Fate zoomed in on the planet from the stars.

"By helping them," Lachesis said excitedly as the world shifted and focused on the Winchesters. Sam and Dean Winchester were driving down another nameless road, through another boring little town and in their ridiculous Chevy Impala no less. He rolled his eyes dramatically, wishing he was suddenly back in limbo.

"You're joking. You want me to help Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumb?"

Lachesis giggled.

"They are more important than we first anticipated," Atropos snapped.

Balthazar tilted his head and gazed intently at the beautiful, impish blond. "That's interesting, because last thing I remember from our previous encounter was you wanting to… what was it? 'Flick them off a cliff'?"

"Enough," Clotho breathed out harshly. "We don't have time for this, Atropos."

"Look- if you ladies are so keen on life and death, then you will clearly recall I died because I stuck my neck out for those idiots."

"It doesn't matter anymore, Balthazar. You here now, alive again. Your life has more meaning because you've given the rare opportunity of a second chance." Clotho explained firmly. Her gaze was powerful, unnerving him. "And the only reason we brought you back is to help us. Once you fulfill your destiny, we will un-tether you." Clotho glanced over to Lachesis. "Get the thread…"

The sister nodded happily and quickly pulled out a long, golden shining thread from the spinning wheel.

"This is your life, Balthazar," Clotho stated harshly. "We can choose when to cut it whenever we like. Angel or not. But- if you agree to our terms, we will be lenient."

"Yeah, we won't chuck you back into limbo. At least for a couple centuries," Atropos said with a knowing smile.

Balthazar stared at the sisters of Fate, uncertain. What choice did he have in the matter? If he didn't agree- back to limbo. If he did, and then succeed, he'd get his life returned.

He abruptly became aware how precious his life suddenly felt. And how he planned on living it up the second he sealed this deal with the sisters. He didn't care what agreement or terms they planned on placing on him, as long as he got his life back. Even if he had to bare the Winchester brothers to get it.

"My dears, you have yourself a deal," Balthazar said airily as he flourished his hand to Clotho. She took is, a pleased smile briefly touching her cold expression.

The moment their hands met, Balthazar had a distinct impression that he just sold his soul. Funny thing was he didn't have it in the first place to bargain with. They needed him. They brought him back to life. So the advantage was his to gain. And the idea of tormenting the Winchesters was beginning to sound like fun. Strangely enough, he imagined Sam Winchester. Wondering what that giant, sinfully handsome man would say now that Balthazar was yet again, back on their team.

He grinned boyishly at the ladies, "Consider me team Winchester."

_**TBC**_


	2. Ch 2: Coffee with a Demon

**Chapter 2: Coffee with a Demon**

Sam scanned the headlines twice before opening the fold of his newspaper and reading the article about Richard 'Dick' Roman.

"Coffee, honey?" his waitress asked.

Sam nodded absently, giving her polite smile, "Yeah, thanks."

She refilled his mug with steaming hot coffee before sauntering away from his booth. Sam let his eyes trail after her. He stared hard, feeling like he recognized her. But where did he see this girl? Sam had never been in this town before in his life- so how was that possible?

He shrugged it off for now and returned to the front page of the Texas Tribune. The headline read: _Roman to throw his hat in Presidential Ring!_ Sam cringed and continued reading, his overall mood worsening by the second. Once he finished the article, he was in a fowl state. Great, he thought irritably, how were they supposed to get close enough to Dick to kill him? And worse than that, they still didn't have the slightest clue how to kill these creatures. The last time they tangled with Dick, it ended badly. They couldn't afford another loss like that.

He vividly recalled the fear that gripped him when both him and Dean tossed cleaning solution on Dick and it barely phased him. His skin bubbled and melted, but Dick's healing abilities were far more superior then the other Leviathans they encountered. He was able to walk it off and even politely ask them to stop doing that as he began shooting at them.

Sam sighed, yeah- they were up against a tough one, again. He just had to figure out how to stop this guy before he _did_ become President or they were royally screwed.

He flipped through the paper on instinct, looking for cases in the meantime. He refused to just sit and stew like Dean until they figured out a plan of attack on the Leviathans. They needed to stay busy and on top of their game. The more they focused their hunting, no matter how seasoned they both were, it was always good to stay fresh- alert. And Sam wasn't about to let any Leviathan sneak up behind him and take a chunk out of him.

Sam found an interesting article about a freak accident in a town not far from there. A man was flattened to death by a slow moving tracker while farming. In that same day, a vending machine took out a little league baseball coach by pummeling him to death with rocketing soda cans. Sam decided that this had supernatural potential, with case written all over it.

He began closing the paper when he felt a new presence at his table. He folded the newspaper and saw the darkly dressed older man sitting across from him, staring blandly out the window of the restaurant.

"Seriously, Sam… why do you choose such places to eat? It churns my stomach just sitting here." Crowley, the demon and King of the Underworld said to him in his cold, raspy voice.

Sam stared in confusion at Crowley. His sinfully black tailored suit and jacket gave him the allure of the dangerous man that he was. Except he wasn't a man. He was a demon. A very power hungry, untrustworthy one.

He normally only showed up when he needed something or someone, but now- they had nothing to offer him. Crowley had everything he wanted. He ruled Hell. And he was more powerful than the average demon. He also controlled every twisted, bile demon that currently walked the earth. His life was cushy in comparison to the Winchesters at the moment.

"Crowley…? What are you doing here?" Sam asked, slightly stunned.

"I was in the neighborhood and decided to pop by for a coffee," Crowley said innocently in his darkly, rich voice.

"Really?"

"No, not really." He snapped, "I swear- you get dumber by the day Sam. You've hanging around Dean too much. His incompetence is rubbing off on you."

Sam shot him a hard look, irritated. Crowley had a tendency to pick on Dean. Sam wondered if it was since he secretly liked his brother, because Sam could see similar Dean-like qualities in Crowley, or Crowley just wanted to kill him already. He had threatened to kill them for ages now. Except he never pulled the trigger. Either way, Crowley had become an unlikely ally. And now that Sam thought about, they never really got around to killing Crowley either.

He pondered this for a minute, before finally relenting to the idea that they somehow made nice with this demon, as he said, "All right, fine. What do you want then, Crowley?"

He shrugged casually, "In all honesty- I'm tired of Dick. And not in the fun erotic sense."

Sam frowned at that, when Crowley rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Him, you imbecile," He pointed at the handsomely grinning man on the front page of the newspaper. Dick Roman.

"I'd like him gone, if you know what I mean," Crowley said. "He's becoming a bit of a thorn in my side. Or more appropriately, my ass. So- I want to know what you Hardy Boys intend to do about your soon-to-be new President?"

"What are you asking?" Sam leaned forward on the table, staring Crowley, the most powerful demon on the planet, down. "Because it sounds like you are asking for our help, Crowley?"

He sneered, "Please. I'm simply curious if you idiots have gotten any closer of solving our mutual problem. That's it."

Sam felt the grim, ominous feeling wash over him from earlier. After reading that article, he felt pretty damn helpless in the sense of bringing down this badie.

"Aw- I see. So, no progress," Crowley said disapprovingly. "Well then my tip should be potentially helpful."

Hope briefly lit Sam's face. Then it died as he shook his head stubbornly. "Why don't you just go after him yourself? You've got the juice now."

"That's my problem. He can sense when I'm coming. Sneaking up on a Leviathan is impossible when you're a demon."

Sam leaned back into his plush booth seat. "Okay- Crowley. I'm listening."

Crowley smirked, "I knew you would. All right… word is that the Fates are stepping in."

"The Fates?" Sam asked, and then suddenly remembered the brief encounter with Fate nearly a year ago. And how she was one mean bitch. His gut tightened, "Seriously?"

"Apparently the Fates don't like our new puppies. So they've set their own plans in motion to send them back to the pound."

"What is it?"

Crowley shrugged, "Haven't the foggiest."

Sam sighed, "Great. Then why tell me?"

Crowley motioned for the waitress. Sam noticed the woman smile pleasingly at Crowley and brought him a smoldering cup of coffee. "Thanks, doll," he said with a charming wink. The pretty waitress smirked and strolled away.

Sam abruptly put the pieces together, knowing where he had seen the waitress before. In a town, two states back. "Are you having us tailed?"

Crowley's dark eyes twinkled mischievously as he took a sip of his coffee. "It's not my fault. You two have a nasty habit of disappearing when I least expect it. And with your current dilemma, staying out of sight, I had to take precautions."

Sam narrowed his eyes dangerously, "you're tailing us for a reason, Crowley. And it has to do with the Leviathans and now the Fates. So I suggest you tell me the truth or I'm walkin' out of here."

Crowley seemed pleased by Sam's anger as he smirked knowingly. "Fine… you win. I suspect that the Fates will be sending something to fight in their stead. Fates tend to stay on the sidelines for these kind of events. In that case, I believe we can work together and keep a line of communication."

Sam gazed at the demon curiously, wondering what his end game was here. Did he really want their help? Or was he just messing with them like he always did?

"If I agree to help you, then you'll stop having us followed?" Sam asked.

Crowley pursed his lips before reluctantly giving in, "I can live with that."

"What do you plan on doing once you find out the Fates plan?"

Crowley smiled gleefully, "help. Why else would I bother? I hate Dick. He's a pompous prick. One in which I'd like to see dead. So, whatever plans Fate has in store, I plan on being of some assistance."

Sam arched an eyebrow, "Wow- Crowley I never imagined you being the helpful type."

"I've helped you lot out more than I'd like to be honest."

"You've also tried to kill us," Sam countered.

"Well this one's for me, all right. So do me this favor and keep me posted should you find anything before me. I'll keep my end of the deal and stop having you followed."

"Fine," Sam stated, still not liking the idea of being involved in whatever scheme Crowley had planned. "Do you want me to twitter you?" Sam asked drily.

Crowley smiled arrogantly, "I'm old-fashioned, Sam. Just give us a ring." He pulled a business card out of his pocket and slid it across the table.

Sam took it reluctantly, knowing that by doing this, Dean was going to give him hell. Dean hated partnering up with demons or monsters. Sam didn't particularly like it either. And Dean especially hated Crowley. He was going to have a lot of explaining to do when he saw his brother.

Sam glanced up after putting Crowley's number in his phone, when he saw that the booth was empty. Crowley had already left. His cup of coffee still steaming. He gazed through the restaurant, looking for the waitress. But all he saw with a coffee pot on the counter, the mysterious waitress vanished too.

Sam quickly pulled out cash and placed it under his cup, collecting the newspaper and his things. Time to get moving, he thought as he left the breakfast diner. Fresh morning sunlight pierced the sky and biting coldness. He walked through the parking lot, taking a deep breath. He had a lot to tell Dean, he just hoped his older brother would be willing to listen. The more allies they had in their battle against the Leviathans the better, in his opinion. Even if it was from Crowley.

And at this point, the Winchesters were running out of friends.

Sam briefly thought of Cas. His death came as a shock. He knew it ripped apart Dean. His brother just wasn't the same since Cas vanished, leaving them for good. Dean drank more for sure. He slept all the time, preferring that than hunting. Sam saw signs the clear signs of depression from Dean. He was losing it and Sam didn't want to have to pick up the broken pieces of his brother, but there was no one else.

No one else watched their backs. No angel in the sky, looking down on them, ready to fight alongside them. Sure Cas changed a lot towards the end, but his angelic nature hadn't. Sam knew that deep down Cas still believed he was their guardian, Dean's in particular. He loved them. He was their friend.

Sam had even wished of his own angel. Dean had his. Where was Sam's? He vaguely thought of Lucifer. Dancing around in his head at times, tormenting him with his snide comments and violent visions. But Lucifer was no guardian. Sam didn't even consider him a real angel. Just a hallucination that like anything else would eventually fade in time. Sam believed that- he had to.

Now he wished for an angel like Cas- one willing to help them. For some odd reason, Sam remembered the last time he saw Balthazar. It was that night Balthazar surprised them with a visit, declaring his allegiance to them. Balthazar's cavalier attitude was changed, he seemed afraid of what Cas might do, what floodgates he might open. Yet ready to battle should it come to that. In the end, it killed the arrogant angel. But still, Balthazar came to him. Ready to fight with him. He just wished that the angel hadn't lost his life. Sam strangely liked him and his smirking grin. It haunted him now, reminding him of how many friends he had lost in the course of his life. But he chose this and the sacrifices that meant on giving.

Sam pulled out onto the highway in the Impala, his mind ticking away. Yet he couldn't stop thinking about angels. Did he ever even have an angel? Dean had Cas. So where was Sam's now?

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*<strong>_***What can i say? I couldn't resist giving Crowley a bit of play in this story. After all, he's one of the only characters that hasn't died yet! Plus, he's just as fun as Balthazar. BTW- i have no idea what happened with Bobby the last episode, so i refuse to admit that he's dead in my story. Hence, me not mentioning him. **

**Hope you like it so far! Tell me ur thoughts & if the story is working! Thanks for the comments so far- but please- keep'em coming****! ;)**


	3. Ch 3: Storm of Bad Luck

**Chapter 3: Storm of Bad Luck**

Balthazar descended from the Heavens- or wherever he had been with the Fates. And his patience had been worn completely thin while in their presence. Sure they were supreme-beings, with glorious beauty and a fountain of knowledge and power. But to Balthazar- they were like any other supernatural beings. And he'd seen enough to know that in any culture or with any creature, three sisters (or females) in a room together for all eternity was not the most brilliant idea in the cosmos.

Still, he had to bare it. They were giving him a second chance at life. And he planned on taking it with vigor. Life and all it had to offer Balthazar the returned angel.

Before he realized, he would be sipping expensive champagne with high-fashion models or taking James Bond's Aston Martin for a bit of drive, he reassured himself.

He just had to complete one little itsy-bitsy job. Wipe out an entire species of Leviathans with the Wonder Boys. Simple enough, he thought grimly. He was also very aware of the consequences should he deviate from that plan. All three badass Fates would hunt him down with supreme loathing and brutality. And toss his ass back into the Limbo box with the rest of the dead angels, where he would rot for the rest of eternity.

So he had to make sure he toed the line on this. No more skipping over it. Or even dancing on it. The Fates drew a clear line in the sand with him. In other words, he thought disdainfully, no bloody fun while had on this little adventure. The Fates gave him the whereabouts of the Winchesters and expected to start his mission. But, Balthazar felt that he should at least cherish his newfound freedom.

The second he was released from the Fates control and his angelic powers restored to full old-mighty-glory, he flourished his wings, and like a bolt of lightning scorched the sky with a fantastic display of reverence. He hummed in approval and headed toward New York City. He desperately needed to update his wardrobe, as well as pick up something for the boys. After all, he would soon be their unexpected and unwanted guest for the next couple weeks, hopefully less. The least he could do was get them something nice.

* * *

><p>Dean stared at him like he was a complete idiot. Sam kind of felt like one too whenever Dean gave him that look.<p>

"What do you expect me to say, Sam?" Dean asked accusingly. "I'm glad you made another deal with a demon?"

"It wasn't a deal, Dean. Just a… mutual agreement." Sam explained, "Besides- he's willing to help us with the Leviathans…"

"Since when do we trust, Crowley?" Dean interrupted angrily, "this time last year we were hunting that little shit down along with Cas. So don't tell me we can trust this guy. He's just like all the other ass-clown demons we've dealt with, Sam. Haven't you learned that yet?"

Sam gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to throw down in this verbal smack-down with his brother. Dean's stubbornness could blind him. And right now, he couldn't see the bigger picture.

Sam did the only thing he could think of to get through to his brother, logic. Even if he had to spell it out for him. "Look- I did this for us, Dean," he restated firmly. "I know we can't trust Crowley. Hell, I didn't even want to listen to what he had to say, let alone agree. But he was having us tailed and we're already trying to stay under the radar. But staying out of sight of demons too?" He shook his head, "I doubt we could've lasted long without his help."

"Yeah, Sam- because _he_ was the one who told those demons to follow us!"

"Well, it was either that or kill us. You remember what Crowley said the last time we saw him. He was keeping the demons off our backs while we've been focused on the Leviathans. So yeah, he tailed us, probably to keep tabs on us. But Crowley agreed to stop having us followed."

"Just as long as you're his new butt-buddy," Dean countered.

Sam said nothing, knowing his brother well enough to know when he's hit the wall. And Sam knew not to take what he said so personally.

Dean rubbed a calloused hand over his face then pinched hard on the brim of his nose. Sam could see the exhausted frustration on his face from across the dimly lit room.

Dean had luckily found them another abandoned, foreclosed house to crash in for the time being. But because they were trespassing they couldn't use the electricity without the neighbors seeing. Now, Dean stood in the empty kitchen, leaning against the marble counter top with a beer in his hand. Sam stood in the deserted living room, thinking that if they weren't so exhausted from traveling and sleeping in places like this, then maybe this conversation would have gone over more smoothly. But they were both bone-tired and with what little energy they had left, they used it bickering with one another.

"We're tired," Sam said calmly. "Why don't we just talk about this in the morning?"

Dean took a swig of his beer, "I don't like being under Crowley's thumb again, Sam," he said bitterly, unable to let go of the conversation. "We've done this friggin dance before."

"I know. I don't like it either. But what choice do we have?" Sam suddenly felt all the anger drain away from him as he said, "We don't have a… ace in the hole anymore, Dean." Sam caught himself before he said angel.

His brother shot him a hard look from the other side of the room, his face and body growing instantly tense. Dean knew he was referring to Cas. A subject they both didn't talk about.

Sam shrugged his shoulders, leaning into the brick fireplace. "We either do this two ways. We keep doing what we've been doing… hiding out in crappy houses and sacks, constantly moving, all the while hoping for some luck or a break. Or- we work with a demon."

Dean's eyes stared at him hollowly. Sam felt a sharp pang of pity for him. Dean hadn't been the same since Cas's death and then the release of the Leviathans. It was like a never ending-storm of bad luck for them. He wished it would change- that they could somehow end this running and hiding. But he couldn't. He could only hang on to the handle bars and ride it out with Dean.

"Fine," Dean finally said after a minute, setting his beer down on the counter-top. "I'll allow Crowley to help us, but only as a last resort."

Sam nodded, "I agree."

Dean sighed, "Are we done fighting? Because I can only handle one thing at a time right now. And having this on my mind, along with your pouting will just send me over the edge."

Sam frowned, "I don't pout."

Dean cocked a knowing eyebrow, "Dude- you so pout."

Sam rolled his eyes and tossed Dean's pillow at him. "I'm done talking to you tonight. I'm going to sleep."

Dean snorted, picked up his pillow and strolled over to the opposite end of the living room to his sleeping bag. Sam noticed that his brother still slipped a 10 inch blade under his pillow. Precaution or protection, he still never really knew. Sam sighed into his own pillow. Dean's habits would never change, even if the man had, Sam realized then.

In a matter of minutes, the brothers were asleep and off to dreamland. Neither of them heard the flutter of angel wings descended upon their abandoned dwelling.

* * *

><p>Sam awoke with a jolt. His hand instinctively reached for his gun beneath his duffle bag. He heard something… His fingers were as cold as the gun handle. He sat up, moving his eyes to Dean's side of the room. His brother was still fat asleep, drooling all over his pillow. Sam eyes went to the kitchen. He noticed then that the double doors were closed. Sam's heart instantly raced. He didn't remember closing those doors last night.<p>

Sam rolled graciously to his feet without making a sound. He kept his gun at his side as he stepped towards the closed double doors and listened intently on the other side. He heard movement in the kitchen. Someone else was in the house. Sam's eyes shot to Dean. "Dean…" he whispered.

Dean didn't budge.

"Dean…!"

Nothing. Sam then saw the half empty bottle of whiskey besides his brother's sleeping bag. Sam resisted the urge to let out a frustrated oath. Dean's drinking habits were worsening by the day. Suddenly Sam caught a whiff from the kitchen. It smelled like freshly brewed coffee. He narrowed his eyes and without hesitating, he pushed the doors opened, gun cocked and loaded.

Sunlight spilled into the kitchen and momentarily fogged Sam's vision. He raised his gun to the person sitting at the dining table, with a newspaper up and blocking them from his view. He couldn't tell who the person was. He only could see the outline of their form through the newspaper and the shine of their leather boots that rested on top of the table. The man was relaxed, reading a newspaper and had made coffee, Sam thought incredulously, feeling slightly confused by the current situation.

"Don't move," Sam said sternly, gun aimed at the man behind the paper.

"Oh trust me darling, I don't plan on going anywhere without you," drawled out an achingly familiar voice. Sam's heartbeat accelerated as the newspaper lowered and revealed Balthazar. The angel who Sam was sure died!

"What the hell…?" Sam breathed out, lowering his gun slightly, not sure he could trust his eyes.

"I know," Balthazar said with an exaggerated eye-roll, "my thoughts exactly. He casually tossed the paper onto the table and picked up the coffee cup and took a sip. He hummed, "Lovely," he said marveling over the coffee. "I brought you two some. It's from a quaint little café in Paris."

Sam kept his gun trained on Balthazar, unable to believe that the angel was actually there. "How are you here right now? Aren't you suppose to be dead?"

Balthazar shrugged, "It's a long story. The abbreviated version is- yes, I was dead. Now I'm back due to intervening Fates who I'm currently indebted to until I solve your little Leviathan problem. Once fixed, wha-la- I'm off the hook."

Sam frowned, totally lost. "Wait… what?"

Balthazar smirked handsomely at him, "You're so cute when you get all confused like that, Sam."

Sam narrowed his eyes, lips pursed firmly together.

"Oh please," Balthazar said eyeing Sam's gun. "Is that really necessary?"

"Until you can prove to me you're really an angel… yeah."

Balthazar looked aghast by the suggestion that he might not be an angel. But when Balthazar saw Sam's determined face, he sighed. "Oh all right, you demanding giant."

Without warning, Balthazar's wings flourished to life in shadow across the kitchen walls and ceiling. The dark shadow outlines were enormous and disturbingly beautiful. And just like that, the brief image of Balthazar's wings vanished. Sam lowered the gun, convinced that it was Balthazar in front of him.

An unexpected surge of relief filled him then. If it was really Balthazar in front of him- an angel… maybe they had a shot at taking the Leviathans out. And it was _Balthazar_. Sam expected to never see him again. Seeing him now, with his superior arrogance and ridiculously cocky smile, made Sam surprisingly happy. Sure, Balthazar was never a very good angel- more focused on self-preservation than others. Yet in his final moments, Balthazar showed his true heart. He died for a cause. And he risked it all for the world, when others had turned their backs on them.

Sam just wondered if that was the same Balthazar that sat before him or if his time away- dead, changed that. Yet he appeared the same. Same short windswept blond hair, handsome features, lean athletic body in which he dressed in dark jeans and v-neck grey t-shirt with a stylish black jacket. Sam envied the angel's taste in clothes. Sam only wished he could wear something like that and look half as good. Sam even liked the boots. Leather probably, expensive too.

Balthazar watched him curiously, also staring at him. Sam abruptly realized that the angel was checking him out too. He felt those haunting blue eyes devour the entire length of him with obvious pleasure. An unexpected flutter of excitement clenched Sam's gut. A weird attraction seemed to pulse between them. Sam couldn't tell if it was all one-sided or if he was somehow contributing to this.

Suddenly he heard Dean's sleep groggy voice fill the silence, "What the hell?"

Balthazar's gaze finally pulled away from Sam to stare dully at Dean. "I know…" he paused before turning to grab the extra coffee cup from behind him. "Coffee?"

Sam nearly laughed at Dean's incredulous face. For a brief moment, Sam was filled with a sense of hope. Maybe the storm Dean and him had been caught in the past few months was finally going to let up. Or with their luck, he glanced back at Balthazar, worsen.

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p><strong>**Thanks for the comments so far! This story is only gettin' started! ;) <strong>


	4. Ch 4: Fates Plan

**Chapter 4: Fates Plan**

Balthazar was never really good at surprises, let alone- surprising the very people who didn't exactly mourn his death or much liked him while he was living. So he supposed his presence, no matter how they liked their coffee, wasn't going to make this situation easier on any of them.

He smiled thinly up at Dean, his legs outstretched on top of the crumbling table, coffee in hand. "What? I thought all you hunters survived on coffee-binges? If you want, I'll make a trip to the local stop'n'rob and get you something to sweetin' it up."

Dean's frown, if possible, deepened. "Why are you here? _How_ are you here?"

Balthazar resisted the urge to snap at the hunter. Out of the two, Dean had always been his least favorite. Mostly because he was a stubborn little shit that trusted no one outside the family and who had some serious daddy issues. Balthazar smirked as he realized then that he and Dean had more in common than he originally thought. Except Balthazar's jokes were better- oh, and so were his looks.

"I'm here to help cure your case of black gooey stuff that I heard were currently swimming your pipes. Don't worry- I don't plan on staying long," Balthazar explained.

Dean shook his head, his face stony, "You know what- I don't care. You can take your song-and-dance somewhere else, Balthazar. I don't want to get involved in your crap because with you, it ends up rolling down hill and all over us. So take your fancy coffee and vanish."

Balthazar turned his gaze then to Sammy. The absurdly attractive man had a pensive expression on his pretty face. He liked Sam. He'd admit it now. He always had. Ever since he saw the human, trapping him a fiery circle and threatening his life. Sure it was soulless Sam he first encountered, but that didn't take away from the physical appeal. Sam was an incredibly attractive hunter. One in which Balthazar would gladly do many naughty things to. That is- should Balthazar ever get the chance.

Then he met the real Sam. The one with a soul- who acted like a mother hen when confronting Balthazar about that boat. Soulful Sam had been determined to right the course, willing and ready to save thousands of strangers' lives, no matter how impossible. And to Balthazar's disbelief, he liked him even more. There was just something about Sam Winchester that Balthazar felt… drawn to and he couldn't explain it.

Balthazar tilted his head slightly, realizing Sam had something to say to his big bro.

"Dean…" Sam began cautiously, "we should at least hear him out."

Dean instantly huffed out a curse.

"Seriously, Dean. I mean, without him- we wouldn't even be standing here right now." Sam said determinedly. "He helped us out last year, hell he died trying to help. The least we can do is listen to the man."

Dean let his feelings known by shooting an irritated look at his brother. But after a full minute of a staring contest with Sam, Dean finally relented. He puffed out another curse and snatched the coffee from Balthazar. "This had better be good," he grumbled under his breath as he sipped the coffee and waited for Balthazar's explanation.

"Me or the coffee?" Balthazar asked innocently. When he got an angry glare from Dean he winked. "Aw- c'mon, I know you missed me. I just wanted to remind you why."

He heard Sam snort out a slight laugh. Sam then curiously took a quick sip of coffee, attempting to hide.

"All right, to business, shall we?" Balthazar said with flourish. "Now- I've been told that vicious, man-eating creatures from Purgatory are stomping around on earth. And you've been doing what about it exactly?"

The brothers exchanged looks before Sam answered, "we haven't discovered how to kill them yet…"

"We're still workin' on that," Dean interrupted defensively.

"Right," Sam said with a nod, "But we did figure out how to slow them down for a while. Cutting off their heads or burning them with cleaning solution works."

"Cleaning solution?" Balthazar stared in wonderment at the Hardy Boys. My God, he thought, what had he gotten himself into. "I doubt I want to know how you two figured that out." He sighed, desperately wishing he'd asked more questions of the Fates while he was up there. Or even listening to them… but they just bickered and blathered on for so long that Balthazar nearly threw himself back into Limbo just to get out of that bloody room…

"Balthazar," Sam began stepping forward to the table with clear authority and intent, "tell us why you're here?"

"Starting with how you found us?" Dean snapped.

"Easy- the Fates told me where you would be. They have quite an extraordinary GPS system up there."

"They sent you here?" Sam asked curiously.

"Yup," Balthazar replied, getting to his feet. "Wings and all."

"And vessel," Dean muttered.

Balthazar gazed over himself, noting his lovely new boots, and designer jeans. "Aw yes, I got to keep it. Sentimental value and all that."

"So what? The Fates brought you back to do they're biding?" Sam asked, perplexed. "Couldn't they do that themselves, or at least get someone else…?"

Balthazar gasped dramatically, "What? You don't think I'm worthy enough to bring back from the dead? Aw- that hurts, Sam."

"I didn't mean it…"

"I know what you meant," Balthazar countered. "And I can understand your questioning. The Fates are powerful beings, why would they ever ask a dead angel for help? Well apparently, they need an _angel_ and the one they wanted, well- I believe he is MIA."

"What angel?" Dean asked abruptly.

Balthazar frowned, "You know- I'm not sure. The Fates never did tell me that bit."

Dean remained mysteriously silent. Sam noticed this too and sent his brother a bleak look over his shoulder. Dean shifted uncomfortably against the back wall of the kitchen.

Balthazar wondered if Dean had been asking him about Castiel. It made sense. Castiel had become the Winchester's friend and favorite angel. But Cas had betrayed them, Balthazar included. Cas was his personal Brutus. He would have never guessed that Cas be the one to kill him. He didn't think he had the guts. Now he knew the truth. Cas had been capable of anything and everything. He proved it.

But Balthazar didn't know the brothers situation with the angel and felt it was best to keep his nose clear away from it. Personal business such as betrayal was a touchy one and these boys tended to hold grudges.

"All I know is what they told me, which wasn't much unfortunately." Balthazar continued, "I know that I am here for a reason- to stop the Leviathans at all cost with you simpering idiots. After we clear up this little mess, I get to keep my new life and all that entails." He grinned, "So- let's get started."

"Hang on there, Skippy," Dean retorted. "Why do the Fates want you to work with us? We haven't made much progress on killin'em or even friggin' stoppin' them at this point."

Balthazar racked his brain, trying to remember something the Fates told him. But he was at a loss. He was here now, with them- that should be enough. "I'm not sure on that either…"

Sam and Dean frowned, both looked unconvinced. He couldn't blame them. Balthazar didn't have much from the Fates. Well they did tell him one thing that was useful…

"I _do_ know what we can use that might, possibly kill these badies," He said hopefully.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Well, there's a catch."

Dean snorted, "There always is."

"It a weapon, an angelic one. And it's been missing for centuries." Balthazar waved his hand dramatically, "we just have to find the long-forgotten weapon and maybe be able to kill these things for good. Problem is- we just have to find it and hope it turns on when we do."

"Turns on?" Sam questioned.

"Aw- yes," Balthazar paced slightly. When the Fates told him what weapon that might possibly work on the Leviathans, he doubted it. Last time he heard this weapon actually working was from a story. A story which was legendary and mythical even to the angels.

He looked at the brothers, hesitant. He doubted the power of this angelic creation, how was he suppose to make them believe it and then go hunting for it?

He sighed, "Do you have something I can draw on?"

Sam nodded, grabbing the duffle bag from beneath the kitchen table and opening it up. He pulled out a gun, knife, his laptop and then a battered old journal, and finally a notebook. Balthazar took it and sketched the weapon. It was an amulet, one used either on the heads of staffs or worn as a necklace. Either way, it was small, made of solid gold and had a diamond in the center. "It's an amulet. It's the symbol of the earth with a diamond in the middle. It's ancient, really. Quite out of style with the latest designs, but none the less, powerful- well, apparently."

Balthazar handed Sam the picture of the design, "What's it suppose to do?" Sam asked.

"Kill anything and everything. Including your sticky black creatures, I believe."

"So what? We find this lost thing- hope it works, and then find out _if_ it can actually kill the Leviathans?" Dean asked drily.

"Oh- don't forget the guardian." Balthazar retorted casually, taking a sip of his own delicious cup of coffee.

"The guardian?"

Balthazar pursed his lips, "Yes- the guardian angel that can harness the power of the amulet."

"The guardian angel? Oh Jesus, those things exist?" Dean asked incredulously. "I thought that was just some fairy tale mom told their kids before they went to bed."

"You know what they saw, Dean- that fairy tales had to come from somewhere," Sam turned his gaze to Balthazar then, "where _did_ it come from?"

Balthazar resisted the urge to sigh. Bloody hell, it felt like the inquisition with all these questions. "Do I look like your angel encyclopedia?"

Sam crossed his arms over his broad, muscular chest and cocked an arrogant eyebrow at him. "What did you expect Balthazar? That we'd just let you waltz back in here without an explanation?" He shook his head, "we barely trusted you before- did you seriously expect us to just jump on board to your Fates story without a little proof?"

Balthazar was momentarily taken aback. The brunt had the nerve to call him out on trust issues! "Look sweetheart, I don't need to convince _you_ or anyone else for that matter. I'm here to do my job. And that's to help you meat-heads on stopping these blood thirsty creatures. Now- you either believe me or you don't. Either way, I'm sticking around whether you like it or not."

Dean opened his mouth to retort when Sam cut him off, "Fine. You can stay- but that doesn't mean we get some lame ass story. You tell us everything you know, starting now." Balthazar noticed then how incredible his eyes were, but weary. Intelligent. Knowledgeable. A dark brown color, flecked with gold.

Balthazar smirked coolly back at the demanding hunter. When did Sam grow balls? And when could he grab a hand full of them? Balthazar let his gaze slide quickly up the man, realizing then how incredibly sexy he was when he got angry. Maybe it was the masochistic part of himself but he strangely liked it when Sam yelled at him. It got him a little stiff in his new jeans, which were already stiff enough. He shifted, acutely aware of Dean in the room. Too bad he couldn't zap him out of the picture and let Sam yell at him some more. Oh well, he thought with a flush.

"Alright you win, Sammy." He leaned against the crumbling kitchen counter and hooked his thumbs into his jeans pockets, relieving the tension. "You boys keeping up with your history lessons, I take it? Well- you clearly know the story of a guardian angel- a being that watches over a mortal, preferably an angel. Over the years it's been fluffed and lovingly told by parents and elderly around the world. However the true story of the first guardian comes from a little book written by a man named Dante."

Sam's dark brown eyes widened in understanding.

"Dante had a guardian while he walked through the Inferno and Purgatory. His name was Virgil, the first known sentient being to protect and guide a mortal. Their bond was forged through the fires of Hell, literally- which connected them on a level none of us had anticipated or expected. Virgil branded Dante when he lifted him from the pit…"

Dean's face turned deathly white, "Branded…?" His hand crept toward the burnt hand print on his shoulder. Balthazar knew instantly that was from Castiel. Realization suddenly dawned on him. Now he knew who the Fates truly wanted for this mission. A proven guardian. One who could use the weapon should they find it.

Balthazar saw the hurt and loss reflected on Dean's face. He never liked the sod, but in that moment, he felt immense pity for Dean.

"Right… well," Balthazar said awkwardly, "from what little the Fates told me- I know now that Castiel had originally been intended. He was a proven guardian. Not me. I'm not a guardian."

"Then why send you?" Dean asked, snapping out of his grief, a burning anger flashing in his eyes.

Balthazar raised his hands in a defenseless gesture, "I don't bloody know. All I know is that we have to find the amulet first. It's our best and only bet at this point in the game, boys." He stepped forward, determined. He wanted to keep his new life and felt that the only way to do that was finding this bloody thing. And he knew all too well that sometimes the first step was the hardest. He just had to convince them that he was trust-worthy and gave a damn.

"We find it and then we find our guardian to harness the power of Heaven and smote these gooey bastards." He shrugged, "Again, that is- _if_ this amulet actually works."

The Winchester's looked positively pessimistic. He smiled arrogantly at this, ready for a good challenge, "So… are you in or out?"

Sam stared curiously at him, "You're really sure about this, aren't you?"

Balthazar's voice was soothing, "like I said- it's our only bet. We play it, or not. Either way, Fates wouldn't have sent me if they didn't a little faith in the plan. And you know what they say about Fates plans…"

"Yeah, she screws you when you least expect it," Dean grumbled.

Sam stepped forward and held out a hand to Balthazar. "Count me in," he said firmly.

"Sam…" Dean began warningly.

But the hunter interrupted, "What choice do we have, Dean? We're out of options and have no new leads. I want to take these sons-of-bitches out yesterday. Balthazar has a plan. More than we do."

The brothers exchanged brief looks. Dean rolled his eyes and walked out of the room hotly, "whatever, but this plan better pan out or we back to square one with nothing to show for it but a wild goose chase."

Balthazar returned his gaze to Sam and took his outstretched hand into his. Sam's hand was calloused and warm against his. He gripped it tight and pulled him in close, the only thing separating them was the worn down table.

"To make it more official, I think we should seal it with a kiss," Balthazar said softly, deliberately.

Sam glared back, "I could seal it with my fist in your face, how's that for official like?"

Balthazar pretended to blush, "Darling- I just love it when you flirt. You make me feel all warm and tingly inside."

"Are you trying to ruin this deal, Balthazar?"  
>"Are you trying to play hard to get, Sam?" He leaned closer seeing Sam's dark gaze leapt to his face. Color crept up from his neck, tinting his cheeks. Balthazar felt his stomach clench excitedly. Sam responded to him. "Because I'm really good at reading tells and yours…" he hummed, licking his bottom lip as he let his hungry gaze linger over Sam's sensual mouth. "Is all over your mouth…"<p>

Sam opened his mouth to retort but nothing came out except air. He looked startled by Balthazar's such forward flirtations.

Balthazar felt it in his gut that Sam felt the snapping electric sizzle between them. It couldn't just be one sided. For a moment, Balthazar could only stare breathlessly at Sam. More than that though, his soul seemed to reach for his. To recognize his. His breath stilled in his body and he couldn't think. Only how Sam's skin would feel beneath his. Writhing and sweating, hot and hard. He could never imagine not being able to touch him. Never feel his skin beneath his fingers, his mouth crushed to his. The image was so vivid he could almost taste Sam on his lips. Even his hair begged to be touched, a thick mass of shiny silk just asking for Balthazar's fingers to run through it. He felt a sudden desire to really shake Sam up, get past his cool demeanor just once and see if fire burned beneath that ice.

Balthazar gripped his hand tighter, pulling him in inch by slow inch. Sam stared in awe at what was happening, but never once did he try to run. Heat and mingled breaths pulsed between them. Balthazar never felt this sexually aware in his entire life. His flesh ached, his body hummed, his cock was rock hard… all because of Sam-bloody-Winchester.

"Sam! C'mon- let's load the car. I wanna get some breakfast," Dean shouted from the front door of the house.

Sam jumped back, nearly falling all over himself in the process. He acted like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Balthazar smiled cockily at the flustered hunter, "are you all right, darling?"

Sam's jaw clenched furiously as he picked up the duffle bag from the table, quickly shoving items back inside. "Yeah, I'm fine," he replied curtly. "It's _you_ that needs to focus."

Balthazar snorted, "Please. This is my second chance at life, Sam. I plan on finishing this job so I can enjoy the world's decadence and jump on the bed of life." He smiled devilishly at the hunter, "and you're more than welcome to jump on the bed with me."  
>Sam sent him a scathing look, tossing the bag over his shoulder, "don't bet on it, Balthazar."<p>

"You know me. I have weakness for gambling on a risk."

He watched as Sam strode out of the room, without looking back. Balthazar was beginning to wonder if Sam could be his momentary distraction while they looked for the amulet. After all, he was forced to bare the Winchester company. He might as well make the best of it, he thought, a smile spreading over his lips. A little game of seduction mixed in to their adventure sounded like the best plan he had all day. And oh- how he planned on making the formidable Sam Winchester surrender to him.

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p><strong>**Long chapter- lots of detail &amp; story. I did my own take on angel historylore to fit with my storyline. Again- creative liberties. I liked the idea of a guardian angel so i wrote it in. If you have questions - dont worry! they will be revealed in due time! in the meantime, the boys are now in league with a devilishly-handsome-snarky angel & after a precious amulet to yet again, save the world. gah! im sooo excited! plz comment! luv to hear ur feedback!****


	5. Ch 5: Road Trip to a Party

**Chapter 5: Road Trip to a Party**

Sam's laptop screen glowed in his lap as the Impala hummed along the deserted highway at night. It had been a long day for them and he knew Dean was tired because he was getting cranky. But Sam had the feeling that it wasn't just because he was tired anymore. It was Balthazar. Ever since the angel showed up, Dean had been moody and irritable. So Sam tried his best to keep things neutral between them. They needed Balthazar's help on finding the amulet whether Dean wanted to admit it or not.

Now Sam was digging up angel lore on this amulet, trying to piece together what Balthazar told them this morning to what he could find out on his own. So far the stuff Sam had found was limited or non-existent. However he did find a few indie websites that talked about the amulet and the dynamic of the Dante/ Virgil relationship of the guardian angel.

"Find anything?" Dean asked, his voice gruff and hard.

Sam kept his eyes glued to the screen, "So far just the same stuff Balthazar told us. But a little more…" he hesitated, before summarizing the readings. "According to a few websites, the amulet came after Dante's visit after the Inferno. Virgil left it to him as a token of their journey together."

"What branding his name on him wasn't enough?" Dean asked sarcastically.

Sam ignored this, "the amulet supposedly is a star map of the world etched in gold, threaded with small diamonds, which come from Hell itself. Apparently, the diamonds are from Dante's encounter with Satan at the deepest level of the Inferno, also, according to legend the center of the earth."

Dean shot him a hard glance from the driver's seat, "so this thing is not only angelically valuable, but actually valuable?"

Sam finally peeled his eyes away from the screen to look at Dean, "yeah. Why?"

"Let me see it again."

Sam turned his laptop so Dean could see the painting of the amulet.

Dean gave the painting a once over before a realization entered his eyes. "Crap… I've seen this before."

"What? Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Sam asked, astonished. "Balthazar drew it…"

"I know, but it didn't hit me then. I was too distracted by what he was telling us. But I know where it is."

"Where?"

"You remember Dad's storage place in Buffalo?" Dean said, already turning to Impala around.

Sam nodded, a flutter of excitement filling him. "Yeah, the one where he kept the cursed objects. His dumping ground."

"Right- well I think Dad found the amulet. I'm really pretty sure it's in his journal."

Sam reached behind him into the back seat and pulled out the duffle bag. He found Dad's journal in seconds and flipped it open to the cursed objects section. Their Dad had found plenty of creatures, ghosts, hauntings, and cursed objects in his glory days. And from what Sam could remember of those cursed objects was the rabbit's foot because he actually suffered the curse himself for a couple days. But Dean studied Dad's journal. So he would know more about the findings in there.

Sam found the page and gaped. Their Dad _had_ found the amulet of Virgil! He had drawn an exact replica of it in his journal.

Dean beamed proudly, "I knew it. I'm awesome." He glanced upwards to the ceiling of the Impala, "Hey Balthazar! We know where your precious junk is. So get your feathery ass down here pronto, douche bag."

No response, no sound of wings or shifting of the air around them. Dean glared at Sam. "Where is he?"

Sam pulled his cell phone from his pocket and checked his messages. "Last text message I got from him was from Amsterdam. He said he was following up on a lead."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Yeah, of course he is, the man-whore. Probably following the lead right between some chicks legs…"

"I'll call him," Sam said already began dialing.

"Just pray for him, it's faster," Dean suggested.

Sam stilled. Balthazar said he would keep two ways of communication available for them since he couldn't track them anymore since Cas had hidden them from angels. Balthazar gave him his cell phone number and also told them to pray for him- either way, he would respond.

Sam vividly recalled the come-hither look Balthazar gave him when he hinted at Sam to pray for him whenever he liked. He slyly mentioned a room, specifically with a bed and that should Sam feel the need to get down on his knees and pray for him, he would be there in a heartbeat. Sam nearly went slack jaw at that obvious flirtatious suggestion from the angel. But Balthazar merely winked at him and sauntered away as if he hadn't just dropped a bomb on Sam's head.

Sam shifted uncomfortably in his seat in the Impala. Praying for the angel that kept giving him those sensually hot looks and even sexier smiles, didn't sound like a good idea.

A text message was a perfect mix of information and distance. Sam would have preferred this method. But Dean was glowering at him.

He let out a breath before briefly closing his eyes as he began the awkward prayer for the angel. "Balthazar… I think we know where the amulet is. So if you wanna get here…"

A flutter of angel wings reverberated in the small confines of the car, startling both the hunters.

"Sam, darling…" a soothingly gentle voice said from behind him. Balthazar's voice held that smoky blend of pure heat and sexuality that seared Sam right through his gut. "You summoned…"

"I tried earlier, how come you didn't respond?" Dean asked irritably.

"I was busy."

"Two seconds ago?"

"All right you guys, enough," Sam bit out. "We think we might know where the amulet is."

Balthazar leaned forward in the seat as Sam handed him the journal. "You're father found it?" Balthazar asked, his voice not hiding his astonishment.

"Yeah, we think it's at his storage shed in Buffalo. We're headed there now," Sam explained.

Suddenly there was another sound of flapping wings. Sam turned around to see that Balthazar had vanished.

"Okay…" Sam said out loud.

"I hate it when they do that," Dean commented.

Sam was reached for the journal on the back seat when a brush of air fluttered across his face and Balthazar reappeared in the backseat. Their eyes instantly locked. Sam in that sudden moment of intimacy couldn't pull his eyes away from Balthazar. He was so beautiful, he took his breath away. Sam could have sworn, when he looked at him, the ground shifted and moved under him. His eyes were a deep startling blue, like the middle of clear, fresh pool. A man could lose his mind, his freedom in eyes like his.

Now those eyes blazed a hunger that Sam was beginning to see all too often in the angel. He began to pull away, when Balthazar shackled his wrist with his hand, keeping him reaching in the backseat.

"So what did you find?" Dean asked, unaware of the palpable tension between Sam and the angel. "You went to Buffalo right?"

"I didn't sense the amulet in Buffalo," Balthazar said coolly, unflustered even though Sam's entire body was burning up from sensations of the angel's fingers trailing around his wrist and slowly up his arm, under his jacket. Sam wondered what those fingers would feel like somewhere different… somewhere more intimate. Sam felt the tingle and tension down in his groin and instantly flung his hand away from Balthazar, forgetting the journal.

Sam cleared his throat, though his voice shook anyway as he asked, "the amulet couldn't have just disappeared. Dad's storage locker is like Fort-Knox."

"What if the amulet was never there?" Dean asked Sam. "Maybe Dad had other hiding spots for these kinds of things."

"Well- who else knew about your Daddy's treasure chest, boys?" Balthazar asked candidly from the backseat. Sam could have sworn Balthazar was sitting there on purpose so he could hum tauntingly from behind him. Sam resisted the urge to look over his shoulder to glare at the angel.

"Us, Bobby and…" Sam started.

Suddenly both brothers knew instantly what had happened to the amulet as they exchanged knowing looks.

"And Bella," Sam breathed out as Dean cursed viciously.

"Who's Bella?"

"Some chick who, if wasn't already dead, I'd kill her again. God damnit! We should've known she would go back to that storage locker! It was full of crap she could sell."  
>"A thief?" Balthazar asked curiously, "a supernatural thief?" he chuckled, "I didn't see that one coming."<p>

"Neither did we apparently," Sam muttered and began dialing for Bobby.

Bobby answered, "What's up?"

"Hey, we're lookin' for something that Bella sold a while back. Is there any way to find out who she sold it to?" Sam asked his grizzled-old hunter on the other end. Bobby was a resource of supernatural creatures and monsters. He could hunt, track and kill anything on this planet. He was the best hunter him and Dean knew. And they loved him like a father. He'd been their rock throughout the past few years when things started getting rough. Whenever the boys needed help, Bobby was there for them.

Besides that, Bobby knew about Bella and all her dealings.

"Yeah, it's possible. What are you missing?" asked Bobby.

"An amulet. It's gold with diamonds. It's pretty valuable even without the power. Lore has it that this amulet was given to Dante from Virgil after they traveled through Hell together."

Bobby hummed ponderingly over the end of the line. "I've heard of this thing before. I built the box for John when he found it. It was a powerful sucker. Killed practically everyone that touched it."

"Really?" Sam asked, wondering what kind of power this thing really had and if it was suppose to be a weapon of God, then why did Dad think it was cursed?

"Yeah sure did. It was too powerful and he didn't want it around you boys anymore."

Sam's interest peeked, "What do you mean?"

Bobby hesitated then after a second, Sam heard his sigh on the other end. "John didn't know what that thing was capable of, only that it killed at random, especially whoever happen to touch it. So John kept it locked in his trunk, away from you boys until he figured out how to get rid of it. Apparently, from what John told me, he came back to the motel and Dean and you were playing with it like it was some damn toy. John panicked, thought you boys were next to die. But nothing happened to either of you. So we built the curse boxes just to be safe and hid the amulet, afraid it might change its mind and come after you boys."

"Why didn't you try to destroy it, Bobby?"

Bobby grumbled, "We couldn't. Tried everything we could think of. Melt it down, smash it up, shoot it- you name it. But nothing worked. The thing didn't even scratch. And from what I could tell it never aged, or rusted." Bobby paused, before adding, "I'll look around. See what I can dig up on who has it now. It's not something that can easily hide- not with the mojo it's got."

"All right, thanks Bobby."

He hung up and glanced over to Dean. "Bobby said he's gonna look around- see what comes up."

Dean nodded. Sam turned his attention to Balthazar then. "How exactly does this amulet work, Balthazar? From what Bobby told me, it's cursed and kills people. That doesn't sound very heavenly to me."

Balthazar steadied a dark look at him, "to be honest- I don't know."

"Then what help are you?" Dean countered.

"I don't know what it does to humans, you ape!" Balthazar retorted.

"Tell us what you do know," Sam demanded.

Balthazar leveled him with a hard look. "The guardian harnesses the power only after their mortal gives a sacrifice. Maybe it's been sacrificing humans until the guardian gets to it."

An ominous air filled the space of the car. "What kind of sacrifice? People's lives?" Sam asked carefully.

"I'm not sure. Again, I'm not a guardian."

"But the power it unleashes can kill anything," Dean stated. "Then that's good enough for me to find this thing."

Sam stared at Balthazar, trying to take the whole thing in. The amulet, the history behind it, the fact that their own father had found it years ago and somehow- this amulet was connected to them. That was what probably made the Fates believe that they could use the amulet. Right? Sam frowned, puzzled.

Suddenly his phone vibrated. He answered it.

"I found it," Bobby said gruffly over the phone.

"What? Already?" Sam asked, astounded.

"Yup- like I said, you can't hide something like this in our world. Problem is- Bella sold it to an historic art museum out in Nevada. It on display and breakin' in this place, ain't an option for you guys."

"Why not?"

Bobby sighed, "Because it's in a casino and security is a bitch."

Sam took a moment to let the information sink in as Bobby continued, "so unless you boys got Danny Ocean up your sleeve, getting that thing out ain't gonna be a picnic."

"There has to be a way, Bobby…" Sam began in vain hope.

"Well, it says here on the casino website that there is going to be a party of some sort this weekend."

"Perfect, we crash it and snag it then."

Bobby hummed, "Don't forget your party outfit- cause it's a costume party at the Venetian."

Sam smirked, "even better. We'll be in disguise and no one will recognize us."

Bobby chuckled, "yup, well I'm sure you boys will have a lot of fun then…" he laughed again, "take some pictures, cause I wanna see Dean's costume." Abruptly, Bobby hung up.

Sam curiously web searched the Venetian casino.

"What's up?" Dean asked, knowing by now when his little brother had something.

"Bobby said that the amulet is on display this weekend at a costume party at the Venetian casino in Las Vegas."

"Vegas?" Balthazar asked intrigued.

The website popped up on Sam's browser and he clicked on the VIP party link. It revealed a heavenly web page, with baby faced angels, wrapped in gold and playing harps, and then as he scrolled down, where he found black creature demons at the bottom with little pitch forks, along with pictures of some of the art pieces on display- including… the amulet. The amulet was there. They just had to get to it.

Sam groaned as he realized what the theme of the party was.

"What?" Dean asked, noting Sam's dismay.

"It an Angels and Demons party. Dress as either an angel or demon to gain access to this exclusive party," he read out loud from the webpage, his mood worsening by the second.

Balthazar snorted out in laughter. "Well, I got my costume covered. Looks like we're going to Vegas, boys," He said merrily.

_**TBC**_


	6. Ch 6: This Town

**Chapter 6: This Town**

"Dean, are you humming… Sinatra?" Sam asked incredulous to his brother.

Dean grinned like a kid about to open his first Christmas present. Vegas was Dean's Christmas. Balthazar never recalled seeing the elder Winchester this happy before. He didn't even know Dean could form a smile that was not brought on by a sarcastic or crass remark.

"Dude- it's Vegas. Of course I'm humming Frankie. So don't judge. I don't want your bad luck rubbing off on me."

"What bad luck?" Sam asked as he poured a drink from the mini-bar.

Dean rolled his eyes as he straightened his jacket in the wall mirror of their posh hotel room, "you suck at gambling. I don't want your bad mojo to affect me tonight."

"Sam? Bad at something?" Balthazar asked in pretend disbelief.

Sam shot him a hard look from across the room, "I'm not that bad."

Dean raised his eyebrows, "dude- just admit it. You suck."

"Whatever," Sam huffed out as he swallowed the burning whiskey. "And you aren't suppose to be gambling- you're staking out the venue where the party is at. We need to know about the security and people that move in and out of the room where the amulet's going to be tomorrow night…"

"I know," Dean cut in. "I've done a stake out before."

"Never in a casino, Dean." Sam countered.

"Yes, even I can tell you're a little too excited about this," Balthazar commented lazily from the couch.

Dean's smile vanished as he frowned child like at them both. "Screw you guys. I know how to do my job." He turned towards the door, already half-way gone as he said, "I got my cell on if you need me, Sammy."

Balthazar watched with fascination the dynamic of the two brothers. They were definitely not like his own brothers upstairs. They had a certain bond that reached beyond his understanding and it was something he was beginning to like.

Dean was a stubborn fool at times, yet his loyalty to his brother was quite interesting to Balthazar. He believed that if Dean trusted anyone, he would follow them to the grave, literally and Balthazar couldn't help but like that quality in him. Sam on the other hand, trusted the good in everyone. Maybe a bad thing, considering the line of business he worked. Yet it was something that the cynical Balthazar envied. Sam had the innate ability to truly care for a person. That's what made him such a great hunter. His empathy and compassion.

Balthazar trusted no one. He couldn't afford to, not anymore.

He stared at the man from across the large, penthouse suite. He had accommodated the hotel room here at the Venetian Casino for the brothers. He didn't want them sleeping in squalor not while he was around. Besides, a suite meant big lavish beds.

He smiled hungrily over to Sam now, who was pouring another generous amount of whiskey in his glass, still standing in the fully stocked mini-bar. He watched with delight the workings of his throat as he swallowed the liquor. Balthazar wondered if his mouth would taste like whiskey.

"Would you please stop looking at me like that?" Sam asked roughly from the counter of the mini-bar.

Balthazar tilted his head and decided then that he needed a drink too. He vanished from the couch and stood right next to Sam, pouring himself a large glass of whiskey.

"Like what?" he playfully asked while shooting down the fiery whiskey.

If he were human, it might take the edge off his nervous energy. But it didn't. Strange, Balthazar thought, he'd never been nervous at seducing a human before. He wondered what made Sam different from everyone else. Maybe it was because he truly liked Sam and the idea of making him surrender to a night of pure, animalistic love making was just too good to pass up.

"You know what, Balthazar," Sam said, his voice edgy. He seemed to notice the close proximity of Balthazar then and tried to take a step back, but only to encounter the edge of the mini-bar instead. Sam was trapped there with Balthazar blocking the exit.

"Actually I don't. Why don't you explain it to me," he asked softly, his eyes traveling down the contours of Sam's rock solid body. He wore a light beige plaid shirt, with the first few buttons undone, to reveal the lines of rippling muscles beneath. Balthazar itched to unbutton the rest- or maybe just rip the hideous shirt of his tantalizingly body.

"Look, I know you're obviously attracted to me, and that's… well, uh- flattering…" Sam said uneasily, looking quite helpless. "But I don't think it's appropriate at the moment. We need to be focusing on the case… and uh… figuring out how to… uh…"

Balthazar had slowly trailed his hand up Sam's chest, over the ugly plaid shirt. He noticed the skin at his throat was tanned and lovely in the lighting of the room. Sam's chest rose with his stuttering breaths. Balthazar's gaze lifted and focused on his parted lips. He refused to meet his eyes, refused the warning bells that went off in his head, and gave in to the hot coil of interest that closed tighter and tighter around his insides as he looked at Sam.

Balthazar knew it was not the greatest idea to seduce Sam Winchester, yet everything he felt in that moment of closeness made him yearn to touch him. Taste him. Feel him. And though the cons out-weighed the pros, Balthazar didn't give a bloody hell anymore. He had been given a second chance at life and he planned on taking it with both hands. And in doing so, not letting opportunities like this slip through his fingers. Not letting Sam slip through his fingers as he tightened his hold on his shirt and drew him in for a crushing kiss.

He wasn't going to be gentle, he couldn't be. He wanted him too much. He covered his parted lips with his own. His heart beat erratically and a slow burning began low in the pit of his belly. He felt Sam resist him and try to pull away. He let him. Sam was breathless, eyes wide with shock… and lust. Balthazar felt his control beginning to slip away and so was Sam's by the look in his eyes.

"Balthazar…" Sam whispered cautiously.

He smiled seductively and edged closer, testing the limits of his captive hunter. He pressed his lips to the side of his neck, feeling the muscles clench in Sam's neck as he felt the hunter's hands grab his shoulders as though about to push him away. Except Sam didn't. Balthazar continued to caress his neck with hot, torrid kisses. Sucking and biting, his hand sliding up through Sam's lush brown hair and gripping him in place to control him.

Balthazar let his body move in close. He pressed himself into the lean hunter, letting his body touch his, the friction warming him everywhere. Sam's breath caught, then expelled into a moan, his fingers digging into Balthazar shoulders. He kept resisting and Balthazar was ready for him to submit. He pivoted his hips and rotated them forward tauntingly, demandingly. He felt his groin brush against the ridged stiffness of Sam's own arousal. He hummed deep within his throat, wrapping his arms around Sam, continually dry-humping him into the counter. Sam's hold relaxed and his body was beginning to loss the tension that held him.

Inflamed by Sam's slow release to his futile resistance, Balthazar moved quickly to recapture his lips once more, this time hot and hard. The kiss was more taunting than insistent.

Sam's body was beginning to stir. He knew it. Balthazar was a man who understood passions, desires, vulnerabilities, and how one would feed on others. He'd used such things before, all in good humor, to give as much as to take. Now he would use them to seduce as completely as he had been by the hunter. Balthazar just hadn't realized it until Sam's lips finally moved against his. Balthazar suddenly feared that he wanted Sam more than Sam wanted him.

But the thought was instantly forgotten as Sam grabbed a hand full of Balthazar's short blond hair and angled his head so he could deepen the kiss. Balthazar groaned loudly, loving the way Sam took control so completely. So demandingly. He pushed Balthazar into the opposite wall and pinned him there, his rippling muscles hard and powerful. He pulled back to stare at him, as though unsure if this was what he really wanted.

Balthazar heard the words escape him before he could stop it, "kiss me again, darling…"

Sam was on him in an instant. His kiss was hot and hungry as Balthazar let out a surprised gasp when Sam forcefully invaded his mouth with his tongue. Tenderness was forgotten as completely as seduction took hold. Sam dove his hands into his hair and dragged him against his brick wall of a body. His teeth nipped into his lower lip, sending dizzying sparks of pure pleasure through Balthazar's veins. Abruptly he felt Sam's hands cup his bottom, lifting, pressing him against the thick evidence of his arousal, rubbing him close until the friction was almost too much to bear.

Balthazar fought the tongue with his own, they tangled and seared through one another. He pushed back slightly, biting down on Sam's lower lip roughly and pushing his cock hard into his. Sam groaned, a sound of stark need. Balthazar suddenly wanted more than just soul-wrenching kisses. He pushed Sam backwards and in a flash of a second, they went from the mini-bar to the couch. Sam fell backwards, landing into a sitting position on the couch, his legs open and his cock bulging from the confines of his jeans. Balthazar didn't wait for Sam's permission as he straddled him like a wild stallion.

Sam moaned as Balthazar ground himself down on him, the friction building to untamable heights. He lowered his lips onto his and with a crushing force took his mouth with his. They hungrily devoured each other. Balthazar felt Sam's hands grab his ass again, making him smirk but then just as abruptly, let out a gasp of delight as Sam rocketed his hips upwards, pushing his straining cock into him. The humped like that for several, long delicious seconds. Dry-humping, kissing and annalistically tearing at each other. Both aroused to the point of bursting.

Balthazar felt Sam's hand on his crotch then, desperately pulling at his belt and zipper. Balthazar pulled away from Sam's incredible mouth to assist the fumbling hunter. He realized then, he too was shaking as his hands unclasped his jeans and his flesh sprang free of the entrapment. Sam's hand was on his cock instantly, wasting no time in stroking him and gripping his flesh with bruising need.

Balthazar clenched his jaw, fighting the urge to cum so soon. Sam's calloused hand was perfect, moving in with such thoroughly hard strokes that he nearly lost himself in it. He was aching and heavy and beyond reason. He gazed over the hunter's face and saw that he was watching him, waiting for him to cum for him. Balthazar nearly did. Sam's haunting eyes were dark, stormy with passion. Balthazar gripped the side of his neck, feeling closer to the edge than he'd ever been in his entire life.

Finally Sam pulled harder and faster, flicking his thumb over the tip of him. Balthazar's hips bucked forward and Sam maliciously thumbed him so hard, he burst. Balthazar came, and it was glorious. He cried loudly, holding onto Sam as he did. Sam held him, eyes never leaving his face. Balthazar fought for breath, his entire body throbbing.

Sam wrapped a firm hand around the back of neck and locking him there against him. Sam was still hard. Balthazar could feel his firm need underneath him. And he wasn't going to let the hunter go un-pleasured. Balthazar slowly got to his feet, his eyes never leaving Sam's.

"Your turn, darling…" he whispered seductively. Sam swallowed as he watched Balthazar get down on his knees in front of him and begin to unzip him. The sound of the zipper was thunderous to his ears as his excitement grew. He wanted to see Sam cum for him. He wanted to bring him to the point of oblivion and then push him over until he begged for more.

Suddenly the sound of Sam's cell phone interrupted them. Balthazar glared angrily at the horrible phone that was on top of the table next to the door. He vanished, picked up the phone and hung it up. He turned and saw that Sam was up from the couch, zipping himself up.

"Wait… that might be Dean. He might need help…" Sam said, still panting from their little sexual encounter.

Balthazar gave him a sultry look. "We are busy… if it's important- he'll call back."

Sam narrowed his eyes as Balthazar tossed the phone behind him. It clattered loudly on the marble table top. Sam gave him a hard, disapprovingly look. Sam moved past him then and reached for his phone. Balthazar's temper suddenly got the best of him. He wasn't through with Sam and he wanted him to know it. Letting his angelic strength flow through him, he grabbed the hunter and pushed him into the opposite wall, the full length mirror besides them.

"We aren't done…" Balthazar whispered into his ear as he slid his hand reached around and then down the length of Sam's stomach to his unclasped jeans. Sam fought against him. He could see the determination in Sam's eyes reflected in the mirror.

"Stop…" Sam protested weakly, trying to free himself from Balthazar's hold. But Balthazar was stronger. He pushed Sam harder into the wall, letting him know who was in charge now.

He felt Sam's body tremble under his touch as he slid his hand down further into his jeans and to the flesh of his cock. Sam let out a long whimper as his hand took the thickness of him.

Balthazar filled himself with strength and power as he jerked Sam off with the supernatural ability only someone like he could have. He listened to the sounds of Sam's choppy breath, hot gasps, and moans. It was music to his ear. Suddenly Sam's breath caught and he groaned, his hips instinctively thrusting forward as he came magnificently in Balthazar's hand. Balthazar pulled harder then, drawing out Sam's orgasm until he was weak limbed against the wall. Sam's body was so responsive to his, following his every lead seamlessly, he had never experienced anything like this before.

He was staggered by the intensity of pleasure he had given Sam. And he had given back in return. Sam turned to face him then, leaning heavily against the wall, panting.

Balthazar searched his face and stepped to him, kissing the side of his face, whispering softly into his ear, "you cum beautifully, Sam."

Sam sighed, "You used your powers…"

Balthazar hummed, licking his earlobe, "I couldn't help myself."

The sexual energy still ran absurdly high between them. He couldn't explain it. He should think it would dissipate a little now that they had a taste of each other- yet it didn't. He still wanted Sam and now, with a greater intensity. Almost, all consuming.

"Next time, I can be gentle if you want," Balthazar suggested, unable to keep his hands off of Sam's massive body.

Sam's eyes had closed, pleasure still washing through him. He opened them, searching Balthazar's face. "Next time?"

Balthazar felt his gut tightened. Did Sam not want a next time? Was this a fluke? A moment of weakness for the hunter? Balthazar gritted his teeth, refusing to feel rejected but for some reason he couldn't stop it.

"Only if you want it too," he whispered carefully, trying not to reveal the hurt he desperately tried to smother.

Sam's expression became puzzled then, "I don't understand this… I mean- it's so unexpected. And… _God_- that was amazing, Balthazar. But… I…"

Just in that moment, someone pounded on the hotel door.

"Sam! Damnit, I forgot my room key." Dean said loudly through the door.

Sam straightened, readjusted himself and gave a quick once over in the mirror. Balthazar didn't bother. He felt like someone just hit him with a bus. Sam was about to reject him.

And he suddenly couldn't stand being in the room anymore. He needed to get away. Get away from the crushing feeling ripping apart his insides. Bloody hell, he wasn't suppose to get so emotional over this. It was just sex. A momentary relief from life. Yet there he was, standing there with his heart on his sleeve like some simpering school boy. He was Balthazar for Heaven-sakes! He was cooler than this.

Dean burst through the door the second it was opened for him.

"Damnit, Sammy- why didn't you answer the phone?" Dean shot out.

Sam began stuttering an excuse when Dean waved a hand, "whatever- it's not important. I've got news."

Sam stiffened, alarmed. "What's up?"

Dean puffed out a breath and looked between Balthazar and Sam. "Friggin Dick Roman's posse is here."

"What?" Sam asked. "Are they here from the amulet?"

"I don't know. I don't think so. I followed them." Dean ran his hands through his hair and moved to the mini-bar, unaware of the events that had conspired less than a few minutes ago. Balthazar however could barely focus on the situation at hand. His mind kept replaying Sam's breathless gasps, low moans and jerking movements against him when he climaxed. His smell even seemed to rub off on him somehow.

Balthazar ground his teeth into ash in his mouth. He needed to curb his sexual appetite and focus.

Dean continued after taking a hearty drink of whiskey. "They were talking about the party… and the owner of the casino. It sounds like Dick likes this casino and wants it for his own…"

"So what? They gonna kill the owner?"

Dean shrugged helplessly, "I dunno- but whatever does happen will happen at that party tomorrow night."

"Then we'll be sure to be there," Sam said determinedly.

Dean frowned, looking at Balthazar. "You're awfully quiet. What's wrong with you?"

Balthazar arched a casual eyebrow, "I was just thinking about what to wear," he drawled out. He noticed Sam's intent eyes were on him, almost nervous. He wondered if Sam thought he would spill the beans about their little make-out/ reach-around session while big bro was away.

He wouldn't. It was their business, no one else's.

"Well boys, I'll let you get some sleep. I have a few places to pop in on." He gazed coolly over at Sam, "See you tomorrow night."

Balthazar vanished, Sam's dark eyes burning in his mind.

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p><strong>**Omg... this story has been a whirlwind of non-stop writing. I'm thoroughly exhausted but in a good way! lol. I hope ur enjoying the story so far. Balthazar &amp; Sam are only just starting to heat up! eek! can't wait to get to the party... if u know what i mean ^_- plz, plz comment! im dying to know what ur guys are thinking! <strong>**thanks!****

**~kidneythieves ;)**


	7. Ch 7: What Dick Wants

**Chapter 7: What Dick Wants**

"This sucks," Dean stated as he yet again tugged on the bottom of his shirt.

"You didn't have to wear that," Sam replied, also noticing that the caterer's white suit shirt that Dean wore was a bit, snug.

"Like you could have fit in it," Dean grumbled, itching under the long sleeves that didn't quite make it to his wrists.

Sam stood back to look at his brother. He wore a caterer's outfit that the servers would be wearing at the party. The servers wore an off white shirt with a white tie, mask and black suit slacks. And Dean's outfit was a size too small. He noticed the gap between Dean's shoes and slacks. He looked like he was going to a school dance.

Still, it made sense to have at least one of them able to move in and out of the crowd unseen, literally because who pays attention to the servers at these kinds of events, Sam thought. And add to the fact that the server's wore plain white mask that covered their eyes, disguising them like everyone else. So if they did run into Dick's entourage, they wouldn't recognize Dean.

"You look fine," Sam commented, though couldn't stop the frown that reached his face as he watched Dean pull at the white collar around his neck as though it were choking him.

"Shut-up," He muttered pathetically.

Sam smiled weakly, resisting the urge to laugh. He enjoyed seeing Dean uncomfortable- it was the malicious little brother inside him.

"Seriously, dude," he yanked at the collar again. "Balthazar sucks too…"

Sam's smile wavered. Yeah, Balthazar did suck and hard. He had the bruises on his neck as evidence from last night's whirlwind make out session. He vividly remembered every gasping groan, every whimper, every moment of pure earth-shattering sensation that drove him right over the edge. He couldn't get the angel out of his mind. Or the feel of his hands off his body. Yet the one thing that stuck with him was the hard, stoic look Balthazar gave him before disappearing last night. Sam felt like a stone sunk in his stomach the second the angel left him.

The disappointment in his eyes and something else… hurt? Sam wasn't sure. It had been so brief that Sam wasn't even sure he saw it. Balthazar was as shallow as a teaspoon so Sam thought him incapable of having emotions that ran deeper than his pride. Yet after last night, the need etched on his face, the starved desire in his lips, the taunt tension in his amazing body… even in the way he held him afterwards, so tender and gentle as he nipped at his ear.

Balthazar was an enigma. And Sam wasn't sure what Balthazar wanted from him other than a repeat of last night but without clothes.

Sam wondered what he wanted too. He liked Balthazar… his cocky attitude, rockstar swagger and lazy smile. Everything about the angel screamed sexuality. From his polished leather boots, to his devil-may-care appearance. Balthazar was walking, talking pure, carnal sex. And Sam would admit that he at least wanted that from Balthazar. He knew from last night that they could have some incredible sex together.

Sam yearned to be taken like that again by Balthazar… so aggressively, so controlled. Rarely was Sam surprised in bed and yet, Balthazar practically forcing the orgasm out of him was one of the hottest moments of his entire life. He came so hard that his knees shook and his head spun. And Balthazar was there to catch him. Wrapping him in his arms, his masculine scent engulfing him, tauntingly him like the lips that had trailed up his neck…

"Dude- you looked worried…" Dean said, startling Sam out of his dazed fantasy.

Sam shook his head, his voice shaky, "no- I'm fine."

Dean arched a suspicious eyebrow, "okay. So I have to be there now. You'll get there soon right?"

"Yeah, I'm right behind you."

Dean nodded, eyes still on him. Finally he left, tucking his cell phone and silver blade in his pocket, just in case. Dean turned around, hand on the door handle, "If you get a hold of Balthazar- make sure he knows the party starts in an hour."

"Yeah, okay."

Sam watched Dean leave before pulling out his cell phone, texting Balthazar. They hadn't seen the angel all day. The only indication that he had even been there this morning was the outfits he left for them. Dean got the servers outfit and Sam… his eyes trailed over the black Armani box that sat on the couch. He hadn't opened it yet. He wasn't sure he wanted to. He texted Balthazar the time the party started and to be there.

Sam picked up the box and headed to his room to change. His pocket vibrated. It was a text-message from Balthazar. _I'll be there, don't worry…_

Sam frowned, tossed the phone on the bed and opened the box.

He walked to the entrance of the VIP party. The beautiful young showgirl, dressed as a naughty angel gave him a thorough once over before smiling up at him. She nodded, her curly blond hair bouncing around her pretty face and on cue, a large bouncer, dressed in black, unclipped the red rope and let Sam through.

The room was decorated elaborately in gold and black, a mix between heaven and hell, according to Vegas standards. He noticed the white spiraling columns throughout the room, the lavish paintings of angels and demons, and the bar in the far back that glittered with colored liquors. Mirrors were placed throughout the room to splash peoples reflection about, bringing an almost club feel to the stylish party. Beautiful women mingled among the rooms, dressed in either lavish customs as angels, or dangerous looking demons. He heard light music playing, symphony mixed with techno. Daft Punk meets Beethoven.

Sam felt like he just stepped into another world. This was definitely not his kind of party. Even if he was dressed for it. Balthazar had picked him out a tailored, all black Armani suit. It fit perfectly. The jacket hung well, with the lining on the insides a devilish red color. His tie, vest and shirt were black. He felt like Death more than a demon. Well, maybe Crowley, because that demon wore a lot of black. But Sam's outfit was more stylish and pretty sexy in his opinion.

However, out of everything Balthazar had picked out for him, it was the mask that was the most haunting.

He imagined the angel found it in Italy, the way it was styled in such an old-fashioned Venetian way. It was black, covering the upper half of his face, made of soft leather. Its design was simple, yet effectively menacing. When Sam finally saw himself in the mirror before leaving the hotel room, he stood back in shock.

He didn't look like himself anymore. He had become a different person. The mask had transformed him into someone he didn't recognize. Slightly thrown by this, he left the hotel, amazed. Balthazar certainly had good taste. Sam's costume was evidence of this. And apparently, the ladies in the room agreed. A few, scantily clad women sauntered past him, with sex in their eyes.

"Dude…" Sam turned and saw Dean, standing behind him with a tray of crab-cakes, which he was munching on. "You're a demon?"

Sam shrugged, "It's just an outfit."

"Still… seriously, Balthazar's a dick for making you a demon."

"Hey speaking of dicks, is Roman here?" Sam asked, eyes surveying the room.

Dean frowned, "No- he's not coming."

Sam shot his brother a look, "What? Why not?"

"Let's just say I heard he was unavailable to attend. But I did spot a few members of his posse. And my guess, they're here for a reason. I just pray they don't know about the amulet or stealing it tonight is gonna be a bitch."

"Right," Sam nodded in agreement. "Well- let's stick to the plan. We're here for the amulet."

Dean motioned to the far corner of the room, where Sam could see an elaborate set design of gold and marble angel statues.

"It's over there," Dean said, popping another crab-cake in his mouth.

"Have you seen Balthazar?" Sam asked curiously, eyes searching for the smug self-assured saunter that was Balthazar.

"Nah, I thought he'd be with you."

Sam knew what his brother meant, still his gut clenched uncomfortably. "I haven't seen him," he breathed out. "I'm gonna check out the amulet."

Dean nodded, "I'm gonna keep tabs on our gooey buddies. Make sure they don't try to take a chunk outta anyone."

Sam watched as his brother moved through the crowds, unseen and invisible. Sam on the other hand, felt like every eye was on him as he made his way to the amulet display. Why did Balthazar have to pick out such a sexy outfit? It made him feel like a walking bed for these women, who looked ready to jump on him. Sam was completely flushed red by the time he made it through the throng of women and men. He pulled at his black tie, loosening it to get some air between his skin and the suit.

He finally was at the amulet display case and stared, impressed at the sight before him. It dazzled with flints of gold and sparkling diamonds. It had a golden chain draped around it. Someone had obviously made it into a necklace over the centuries though it was rather large in Sam's opinion to be one. It probably was heavy too.

He tried to remember seeing this amulet when he was a child. The fact that his Dad had this powerful angelic weapon in his possession stunned Sam. His Dad had no idea what he really had. Now, it looked like any other rich artifact in a display case. Under lights that made it sparkle, and security cameras that made sure it remained untouched.

He studied the layout of the case, wondering how they could get it without the sensors or cameras being triggered…

"Quite stunning," drawled a husky accented voice from behind him. He knew who stood behind him because his heart began to pound at the mere sound of his voice.

Half-afraid to look, Sam turned to see Balthazar and his breath caught. The angel was dressed as… an angel. His usually unkempt hair had been slicked back, showing is freshly shaved face and brilliant, gleaming blue eyes that shone brightly. But that wasn't the only thing making his heart race. Sam had grown accustomed to seeing Balthazar in the latest fashions, but tonight he was dressed in a suit- an all _white_ suit, making him blindingly handsome. His snow-white cravat had clearly been tied by an expert, and his coat of white silk fit him exquisitely. His lean, athletic body oozed sexuality. Sam swallowed, unable to stop staring.

Damn, Balthazar was beautiful and he knew it…

Chastising himself for his distracting thoughts, Sam jerked his gaze up, only to find Balthazar staring right at him. Sam had been gawking at him as shamelessly as the rest of the crowds around them, unaware of the heated gaze Balthazar was devouring him with.

Heat flooded Sam's face again. But before he could speak, Balthazar smiled flirtatiously at him. "I'm glad to see you wore the outfit, darling."

Sam erratic heartbeat was beginning to annoy him. "Yeah, well it fit."

Balthazar moved forward, stepping close to him, a delicious shiver swept down Sam's spine as he faced him. "You're not wearing a mask," Sam said, his voice unusually husky.

A faint smile touched Balthazar's lips that looked far more sensuous tonight than ever before. "Aw- I know. I debated on it. But I couldn't find one I liked."

Sam eyed the angel curiously, "Interesting costume."

Balthazar beamed, "I knew you'd like it."  
>"An angel, disguised as an angel. Sounds like a really bad joke," he said softly. He hesitated, realizing how close they were standing and how intimate it felt. Yet, surprisingly, it felt right to Sam. He liked seeing Balthazar's mischievous eyes glittering up close. Though there was a size difference between them, Sam a few inches taller and with broader muscles, Balthazar had angelic power. A power that seemed as natural as breathing to him. And it enthralled Sam, made him feel protected, safe… and at the moment desired. Dangerously desired.<p>

"You shouldn't stand so close, people are watching us," Sam breathed out unsteady.

Balthazar's eyes swept the room, "They aren't staring at me, darling."

Sam moved his gaze around the room too and noticed a few sets of eyes focused on him, all intrigued by the handsome demon.

Sam tensed.

Balthazar slid a sly hand across his, a reassuring touch, though Sam felt his whole body sizzle in response. "Don't worry- that's why I picked out this outfit. You distract while I snatch."

Sam sent him a warning look, "You're going to steal the amulet? Now?"

Balthazar shrugged indifferently, "the quicker we get this thing, the sooner we're out of here." He lowered his voice to a husky whisper, "now run along darling, go distract the ladies."

Sam felt his stomach quiver at Balthazar's purring voice. Every fiber in his being wanted to give into temptation and crush his mouth onto his. Balthazar seemed to read his mind then and winked.

Sam let out a controlled breath and strode into the crowd, leaving Balthazar with the display case. He wasn't sure what he planned on doing. But Balthazar was right, eyes were on him, not the angel. He searched Dean out but couldn't find him. He saw a backroom door were the servers were moving in and out. Maybe Dean was in the back…?

Sam began to make his way towards the back when a strong, female hand gripped his wrist. He turned and looked down to see a pretty faced woman staring up at him. She smiled, but it wasn't sweet- it seemed… evil.

"Sam Winchester…" She said, licking her lips. A man moved up from behind her, also staring at him, but not in the way he expected. More of a- 'I'm going to eat you' kind of way. His heart clenched as the woman's nails bit into his flesh, drawing blood. He winced, trying to pull back, but her claws sharpen and her eyes flashed dangerously.

"We could smell you the moment you walked in here, hunter."

Leviathans, Sam thought with horror. His eyes sought out Dean, but he couldn't see him. He looked back to the display case, but Balthazar had vanished. He couldn't tell if the amulet was still there before he was roughly shoved forward, towards a hidden door.

It unlocked as the male waved a key card by the handle. With the sound of click, the door opened and Sam was pushed inside. The room was adorned in crimson red colors, with an office desk and large towering windows revealing the shining Vegas landscape. He then saw his brother, bond and gagged to a white column, blood trickling from his nose.

"Dean!" He reached for him but felt a hard bone crunching hit on his side, sending him tumbling to the floor. He cringed, the pain crippling him. One of the creatures broke a bone in his ribcage, making it difficult for him to breathe.

Sam gasped out weakly as another woman stepped before him. He gazed up from his knees to her, he recognized her. She was the woman who was Dick Roman's personal assistant. She wore a black business suit and had her black hair pinned neatly up, away from her mouth. Better to eat him with, he thought darkly.

She smiled thinly down at him, "Hello, Sam."

He said nothing. Suddenly he felt another blow to his back, this time causing him to jerk and spasm from the blinding pain now radiating from his body. Another bone had been broken. He heard Dean's muffled cry from behind him. Not in pain, but anger.

Sam gazed up at her, "What do you want?" he asked, barely able to string the words together from the immense pain.

"Oh- not me," She said casually. "It's what Dick wants."

All of sudden Sam was hurled to his feet and restrained by the two Leviathans behind him, holding his arms, bearing him in front of the personal assistant.

"Dick has decided to make an example out of you to other hunters. That is, should they try and come after us." She continued to smile as she ran a sharp fingernail over her pale white and cut into her own flesh. Black, oozing blood seeped from the vein. "Dick wants one of you Winchester's. And thought it best to take the youngest."

Dean fought angrily against the restraints now as he watched helplessly from the other side of the room.

Sam attempted to fight back as the assistant forced her bleeding wrist into his mouth. He turned his head, smearing the black blood over his face. She growled dangerously, as the other creatures yanked his head into place and forced his mouth open violently, nearly breaking his jaw.

All Sam could feel was pain as the thick black blood dripped into his mouth. His throat swallowed convulsively and his body was instantly released the moment the blood was inside him. Sam crumpled to the floor, his mind already beginning to fog and his body convulsing.

He did the only thing he could think of…

"Balthazar!" he prayed out loud, calling desperately for the angel. "Balthazar…help…" the blood crawled through his veins like red hot pokers, searing through him with a agonizing intensity.

He heard the flapping of wings, the shift in the air. He saw Balthazar's foggy white image before the pain overwhelmed him. Sam felt the black blood seep through him and consume him before he lost consciousness.

_**TBC**_


	8. Ch 8: After Party

**Chapter 8: After Party **

Balthazar gloated over the dazzling jeweled amulet in the palm of his hand. Bloody hell, he was good, he told himself.

He vaguely wondered how long it would take the security to realize their priceless artifact was currently missing. It didn't help that Balthazar added his own special effects to their security camera monitors so that whenever the guards happen to take a look at the amulet, it was magically still there. He also flicked off the sensors with a wave and without much effort at all he took the amulet from under the watchful eye of the casino. Now he knew what thieves felt like after a successful steal. Arrogantly proud.

Feeling rather smug, he slipped the amulet in his pocket and poured himself a glass of champagne from the mini-bar to celebrate. Sam and Dean would be joining him soon enough in the suite. He could text Sam now, he thought, tell him the good news. One part of their mission down, a few more to go and Balthazar would be home free. And the hunters would be one step closer to killing their recent creature problem.

All of a sudden a shock wave hit Balthazar. Pain, utter pain vibrated throughout his mind as he heard Sam's desperate prayer for him. His glass shattered to the floor as he vanished from the hotel room and reappeared seconds later inside a different room, with monsters and the hunters.

He could smell the Leviathans. It was a pungent aroma that nearly made him cringe. He heard a muffled cry from behind him. He turned to see Dean Winchester, tied helplessly to a column, the rag in his mouth covered in blood. Dean's eyes moved to a space beyond Balthazar, desperate. Balthazar glanced back to where Dean was indicating and saw…

His heart fisted painfully in his chest. Sam's cry for help reverberated in his skull as he stared down at the unconscious hunter. He was still alive, Balthazar could sense it. But there was something different about him… changing within him. He saw the black blood on his face then and Balthazar felt his gut plummet. He was becoming a Leviathan.

The three creatures in the room turned to stare at Balthazar, their faces contoured in anger.

"An angel!" Hissed out one of the females as the male of the three Leviathans charged him.

Rage, pure unfiltered rage pulsed through his veins. They had hurt his hunter. His mortal. _His Sam_. Balthazar would not let them go unpunished. They would feel every ounce of his rage and superior power. Nothing could stop him now.

The creature flew through the air, face distorting into the hideous monster it was. Balthazar punched a hard fist through the monster's chest, stopping its attack. Blood, black thick blood smeared his hand as he yanked it out of its chest and with his abilities, slammed a hand into his forehead. Blinding white light filled the creature's eyes as it slumped to the floor, unconscious but not dead. Balthazar's abilities only went so far with these creatures.

"You can't kill us, angel." Spat out one of the hissing females.

He glared at her, anger boiling through his very core. "Unfortunately I can't. But I can still make you scream, honey."

Fury flashed in her eyes as both creatures came at him. Balthazar let his powers engulf him as his wings swept him up in the air and down on top of them, sending one spiraling to the floor, the other one- out the window. Her screams echoed upwards as she went flying into the night sky, the Vegas strip catching her fall. A twenty story fall would slow her down at least, Balthazar told himself as he descended onto the remaining creature- who hissed and snapped wildly at him. He pressed his boot heel deep into her throat.

"I'll rip your heart out with my teeth the next time we meet, angel!" Screeched the creature before Balthazar used his strength to smash his foot through her neck, severing it from her body completely and also putting a hole in the floor. Her black blood splattered onto his suit but he didn't care. He flicked pieces of her flesh from his boot and out of the hole in the floor. She was momentarily down and that's all that mattered.

He glanced up at Dean who was still fighting his restraints. Balthazar waved a hand in the air and the bindings on Dean vanished. Balthazar moved to Sam then, panic clogging his throat.

He couldn't kill Leviathans, so how was he suppose to cure Sam of the black blood now consuming him?

Balthazar dropped to his knees before the hunter. Sam's face was stricken and ashen, fighting the monster within him as the black tentacles filled his body, eating away at him.

"Do something," Dean breathed out, fear clenching his voice.

"I can't… I can't stop the spread… my powers are useless against it," Balthazar whispered hoarsely, watching as the blackness ate away at Sam. He gripped his face, holding tightly to Sam as he struggled fiercely against it. Dean cursed and suddenly got to his feet. Seconds later, Dean came back with his duffle bag and cleaning solution in the other hand.

"Hold him for me," Dean commanded as he flicked the cap off the solution.

"Are you serious?" Balthazar stared in horror as Dean held the deadly poison.

"It's the only plan we got. He can puke the stuff out and then you cure him if he gets poisoned. Okay?"

Balthazar stared at the stoically hard face of Dean and realized then, he had no choice. Using his strength he pulled Sam into his arms and held him while Dean opened his mouth and poured the fowl smelling bleach chemicals into the hunter's mouth.

Sam instantly began convulsing. Black ooze began foaming at his mouth. Balthazar ripped the mask off and turned Sam over onto his knees as he began spewing the monster's blood from his mouth. He felt so weak and helpless. Dean on the other hand was determined to save his brother at any cost as he pulled Sam's head up and one last time, pouring more down his gullet. The poison rippled through Sam's body, fighting the creature and possibly killing him in the process.

Balthazar held tightly to him, feeling every jerk, every painful spasm as if it were his own. His heart shattered to pieces inside his chest, clenching his jaw, resisting the urge to stop this madness.

Suddenly Sam's jerky movements lessen and the pain on his forehead eased.

"It's working…" Dean said.

Balthazar instantly let his powers flood through him and into Sam's battered body, healing every fiber of his being. Sam gasped as relief showed on his face and his eyes opened.

"Sam?" Dean asked searching his face for some sort of sign he was all right.

Sam coughed roughly, a hand touching his throat. "What the hell happened?"

Balthazar never thought he would be so relieved to hear the sound of Sam's voice again. His heart still clenched painfully and he couldn't stop the emotions rising up in his chest. Sam had endured so much pain- and Balthazar still couldn't kill the bloody Leviathans. If he had the chance, he'd rip every last one of them off the face of the earth.

"Some Leviathan tried to make you her bitch. Luckily, quick thinking on my part saved your ass," Dean said smugly though his eyes glanced gratefully over to Balthazar.

Balthazar had healed him. Sam would be okay, Balthazar repeated to himself. The hunter was safe. Except the painful tension around his heart didn't leave.

It was then, that Balthazar realized he could lose Sam. Though he knew Sam wasn't his, had never been his, the threat of losing him clenched the muscles of her stomach. Whether or not Sam cared for him, whether or not he trusted or respected him, Balthazar wanted Sam alive and whole.

It was then Balthazar felt a powerful pull swarm all around him and inside him. Suddenly, he was ripped off the floor and away from Sam. He slammed with a bone shattering impact into the far wall. The wall splintered and cracked around him.

"Balthazar!" Sam cried out, jumping to his feet.

Balthazar felt the incredible pain tear through his body. Sam started to move towards him, fear etched on his face.

"No! Stay back!" Balthazar managed to yell as he held his hand out and with the strength he had left, push Sam back with his powers. He didn't want him hurt again- he had to protect him…

Sam and Dean were pushed off their feet and into the other end of the room.

Another surge of pain flashed through Balthazar, racking him in such agony he couldn't stop the pain that escaped his lips. A flurry of wind surrounded him as he felt the heavy amulet in his pocket lift itself out and up into the air. Balthazar stared at it, his eyes blurry from the tears of pain held in his gaze. The golden amulet glittered and twirled effortlessly in front of him. As if God himself dangled it before him.

Suddenly the amulet flashed and became a ghost of a necklace, no longer the object it was. His breath caught in his throat. Without warning it rocketed at him. Balthazar tensed, expecting more pain. And he was right.

The amulet pushed through his very body, moving past the skin of his vessel and the angel beneath. The amulet burned him- branding his soul.

Just as suddenly the amulet fell to the floor, all power drained from it as Balthazar was released from its hold.

The brothers stepped forward, unsure. Balthazar, light-headed and disoriented pulled himself free of the crushing wall and landed onto his hands and knees. His skin felt like it was on fire and that nothing could stop the pain that thrummed in his chest.

"Is he… steaming?" Dean asked out loud.

Balthazar glanced at his hands and noticed the steam rising from his skin. He felt like he'd just walked through Hell and remnants of it lingered on his flesh.

"Balthazar?" Sam asked hesitantly.

Balthazar let out a low grunt as the pain slowly began to ebb away. He glanced up to Sam. He suddenly realized what had just happened. He focused his eyes on the hunter and then glanced away, back at the fallen amulet.

The lore of the amulet came back to him with startling clarity. Virgil was chosen by the Fates to escort Dante through his journey through Hell. Virgil assumed the role of protector, not under instruction of the Fates but by his own accord. Virgil became a guardian on his own. But he had to experience Hell first before being granted this gift.

Balthazar just experienced a little Hell himself, he thought dully. He summoned the amulet toward him, it skittered across the floor and into his hand. It no longer burned or pained him. In fact, it cooled him.

"Balthazar," Sam said again, this time his voice was softer and heavy with concern.

Balthazar gazed upwards into Sam's steady, dark eyes.

"Don't worry, darling. I'm all right," Balthazar whispered gruffly.  
>Sam held out his hand for him and he accepted it.<p>

"What the hell just happened?" Dean asked, staring at him.

Balthazar felt a ripple of unexpected power fill him. Sam's eyes widened in alarm and pulled his hand free. Balthazar shot a look to Sam, wondering if he felt the same surge of power. His other hand opened and revealed the amulet in his palm. The amulet knew who Sam Winchester was. And who he was to him. _His human_.

"What was that?" Sam asked, also noticing the amulet.

He looked between both hunters and smiled in surprise, "I don't think we need to look very far for a guardian, boys."

"What? You?" Dean asked stunned. "No way… you're an arrogant prick. What poor sap gets you for a guardian?"

Balthazar couldn't help but look at Sam. Sam looked just as stunned as his brother. Did Sam realize it was him? Was Balthazar even sure it _was_ him? Not every human had a guardian. Only ones that get selected by Heaven or the angel. Maybe Sam already had a guardian? Balthazar wouldn't have been surprised- after all, Dean had Cas. So it would make sense if Sam had his own. Then how come the angel hadn't revealed himself already? Questions buzzed noisily in Balthazar's brain. He needed to sort this out and quickly. If he was a guardian now he had to understand his new role.

"Uhm- I'm not sure…" he said hesitantly. He straightened, attempting to compose himself, even though he ruined his lovely new suit during the battle. "I guess I just get _made_ into a guardian and chose my human when I'm ready."

"Right, so in order to become a guardian angel you get the holly hell beat outta you?

Balthazar titled his head, pondering this question then shrugged. "I suppose so. Virgil went through Hell and back- so apparently, bit of rough foreplay was all the amulet could muster in comparison to Hell."

Dean sighed, and then glanced around the room at the bloody Leviathans oozing out onto the floor. "Okay- so how 'bout you smote these guys and we get out of here."

Balthazar frowned, "I can't."

"What? Why the hell not?" Dean snapped.

Balthazar too glanced at the headless corpse. "I'm sorry, Dean. But the power of the guardian can only be harnessed when the guardian has a human... and I don't have a human yet."

"So great- you're a friggin guardian angel that's junkless without his… person. Whatever. So now what?" Dean pulled at the collar of his server shirt in frustration.

"Dean, c'mon- Balthazar just sorta… became one. We knew this wasn't going to be easy when we signed up to do this. So chill. We'll figure this out." Sam said reasonably.

Dean growled then rolled his eyes, "okay. Let's at least get out of here before these guys put themselves back together again."

Balthazar arched an eyebrow at this. "They can do that?" Sam nodded. Balthazar sent him a lazy smile, "Well then- I guess I'm just going to have to slow'em down a bit, eh?" He glanced over to Dean, "may I borrow your knife?"

Dean pulled the blade out of his boot and handed it to Balthazar.

"This will just be a sec."

Within seconds, both corpses were beheaded and Balthazar sent their heads to opposite ends of the earth. He checked the one downstairs and tossed her head into the Pacific Ocean. It would be quite some time before those Leviathans got back up.

He reappeared before the hunters, blood pumping with excitement. He was making progress with the Winchesters and even became a guardian himself. Not bad in a night's work.

"All right, time to flee, boys." Balthazar said as he slipped the amulet around his neck.

**_TBC_**

* * *

><p><strong>**Wow- this story is literally kicking my ass. I've been writing nonstop- seriously. But tonight, I'm resting my fingers &amp; brain. Hope ur liking the story so far! ^_^ &amp; thanks for comments too!**<strong>


	9. Ch 9: Games of Seduction

**Chapter 9: Games of Seduction**

Sam felt like he had grown gills and started breathing water. He couldn't drink enough. He still had that grimy taste of bleach lingering in his mouth. Finally he succumbed to Dean's suggestion and took a few shots of whiskey. The after burn was exactly what he needed to get that awful taste out of his mouth.

"Well I just got off the phone with Bobby…" Dean said, looking rather disappointed.

Not a good sign, Sam thought. "What'd he say?"

"Turns out that he has no clue how guardians can tap into their mojo. Says nothing about it in his lore books. All he's got it the Dante-Virgil thing, but we know already know that."

"So in other words, we've got nothing."

"Bingo," Dean commented drily as he plopped down on his motel bed, rubbing his hands over his face and then his eyes. "Dude, I'm seriously beat. I can't even remember the last time we actually slept for more than two hours."

Sam let out a long winded sigh, "I know. If we didn't have to leave Vegas so soon, I would've liked sleeping in the room for a bit."

"Sleeping? In Vegas… God Sammy, you're such a dork sometimes."

"Hey- it's not my fault we've been sleeping in crappy abandon houses the past month. So yeah, if I got the opportunity to finally get a full nights rest, even in Vegas, I would take it- with both eyes shut."

Dean gave a weak laugh, "I wonder if you're really my brother sometimes…" He rolled onto his stomach and plumped the pillow beneath his head before closing his eyes. Sam noticed the lack of knife Dean usually placed precariously under his pillow.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Sam asked him curiously.

Dean opened one eye and grunted, "Yeah…" he reached out and flicked the lamp off. "Much better."

"No dude, I meant your knife," Sam asked with a slight eye roll.

Dean frowned into his pillow, "Why? We've got a friggin guardian angel hovering about."

Sam hesitated at this. "Yeah, but he's not _our_ guardian angel."

Dean snorted, "Says you. You were unconscious when he put his boot heel through that monsters neck. Which I might add, was extremely _awesome_. So with Balthazar around, I'm feelin' pretty safe, Sammy." Sam said nothing for a moment, pondering Dean's logic.

Dean rolled over, his face turned away from him and the light coming from his laptop screen. "Now… shut-up and let me get my beauty sleep."

Sam sighed and resumed his research online about guardian angels and their humans.

He didn't find much in which he already knew, like Bobby had told Dean, so after a while of mindless web surfing, Sam reluctantly stopped the pointless search. It wasn't helping that the whole time Sam searched his irritation level grew along with his anger.

The lore of guardian angels was a bedtime story to him, yet when he was a kid- he truly believed it. After he found out his Dad hunter monsters, every night Sam would pray for his safe return. And then when Dean got into the 'family business' he began praying for him too.

Sam had been praying his entire life for other people. Always putting other peoples' needs before his own. But it wasn't until Sam was older, when he realized there may be angels out there watching over his family, but they never had the time to look his way.

So Sam left- went to college and moved on with his life. Now, all that had changed. Sam fell back into the life he expected never wanted him. And never once did an angel choose him to watch over. Sam had saved countless lives, his brothers, the world…! But never once was he acknowledged by Heaven. Dean had been. He was chosen by God to be pulled from Hell with his own guardian angel, Cas.

Sam pinched the brim of his nose, fighting back the weariness of life, which seemed to be pressing down on him. He nearly got turned into a flesh eating Leviathan the night before. And then spent 16 hours on the road with Dean in order to get out of dodge from Las Vegas and any lingering Leviathan. Sam wondered vaguely when, if ever, he was going to get a break.

He instinctively snagged his cell phone from the bedside table and checked it, wondering if Balthazar had texted him. They hadn't seen him since Vegas. Balthazar said he needed to time to figure out what being a guardian angel meant and then just vanished.

Sam's message box was empty. He frowned and tossed the phone back on the table, refusing to dwell. Balthazar was an uncontrollable, egotistical ass yet, over the past couple days proved himself to be a valuable asset to their team. What did it matter to Sam where he was?

Now that Balthazar was a guardian, he had matters to attend to, he told himself.

Sam hesitated, remembering with startling clarity the image of Balthazar being ripped into the air and thrown into the wall with a reverberating slam that echoed through the room. Sam's heart leapt into his throat. Balthazar was so strong and sure of himself, yet seeing him helpless and vulnerable… a tight band closed around his chest.

Sam ran his hand through his hair, frustrated and exhausted. Every time he was near or even thought of Balthazar, all these strange, mixed up emotions resurfaced; it was enough to drive Sam nuts. He just wanted to forget these feelings and focus on the impossible task of killing the Leviathans. Not on an angel who only wanted torridly hot sex from him.

Sam took a deep breath and decided sleep couldn't come too soon. Kicking off his boots and tossing his over shirt over the end of the bed, he stretched comfortably, eyes closing into his pillow.

* * *

><p>His eyes opened slowly, unsure of what time it was as a soft tickle of wind brushed his cheek.<p>

"Hello darling," Balthazar said in a husky growl. Brilliant blue eyes stared down at him from the darkness. "We need to talk."

All of a sudden, the darken motel room vanished around him as Sam was ripped from his bed. He landed onto soft leather seats of the Impala. Balthazar sat across from him in the back, their knees touching, and a light smile tantalizing the angel's lips.

Sam noticed that his hair had been wind tousled and Balthazar was dressed in his usual designer clothes. Tonight he wore a white v-neck shirt, making him look younger and somehow- more handsome than he already was. Sam hated that about the angel. The moonlight spilled in through the windows of the car, giving Balthazar an almost sinister radiance.

The band around Sam's chest grew painfully tight again. "Balthazar…" his voice sounded course. He cleared his throat awkwardly, inadvertently glancing around the interior of the Impala, realizing how intimate the small confines of the car suddenly felt.

Sam swallowed, the heat already beginning to rise to his face. "What do you want?"

The angel made his blood quicken already and he hadn't even done anything. It didn't help that after what happened in the Vegas hotel room, Sam secretly wanted more and that it had sharpened his sexual desires.

Balthazar's hungry gaze inched over him, slowly eating away at his defenses. "Too be honest, Sam- I desperately want to read your mind and see if you want me as badly as I want you."

Sam stared unsure at him, yet his pulse beat a little faster.

"But I know you'll consider that immoral and yada, yada. So I'll just tell you the truth." Balthazar's eyes were clear and focused- the sincerity in them felt like a knife craving away at the wall around Sam's heart. "I was celebrating my newfound powers with gorgeous models in London, when I realized that the only person I wanted to be with- was sleeping in some destitute motel half way across the world."

"Really? Huh- I thought you told us you were going to figure out what being a guardian meant. Not whoring about town with whoever you could find," Sam said irritably.

"Darling, you sound jealous."

"I'm not," Sam said firmly, though knew it was a lie. Balthazar had the audacity to almost make love with him only a few nights ago and this was how he treated that- by sleeping with other people? Sam felt betrayed and disgusted.

"If you makes you feel any better- I wanted to _whore_ about, as you call it." Balthazar snapped, "But I _couldn't_ get you out of my bloody head long enough. So I ended up leaving the beautiful ladies of London to figure out what the hell it is about you that drives me so bloody crazy."

Sam crossed his arms over his chest, glowering. "So? What did you figure out, Balthazar? Aside from the fact that you can't be your usual douche-bag self."

Balthazar cocked a surprised eyebrow, "Fair enough. I deserved that." The angel's eyes burned into him, "This is what I figured out, you stubborn moose…" Balthazar moved with near lightening speed and with one hard kiss, stunned Sam.

For a brief moment he allowed it. Letting the hot, searing warmth flood his body and move him closer to the angel, resistance falling away with a kiss. Until Sam remembered that this was how it got started last time- with Balthazar kissing him.

Sam had had enough of his games of seduction. He had been burned one too many times and he was not about to get into this game with a notorious player like Balthazar.

When Balthazar tried to deepen the kiss, Sam tore his mouth free. "Stop," he bit out.

"Why…? You seem to enjoy this as much as I do. I don't see why you're making such a fuss?" Balthazar retorted softly, his eyes sparkling with a passionate fire that Sam had never seen before.

"Because- if I sleep with someone, it's not to win a prize, Balthazar. Have you forgotten that I know you? I know what you've done and more importantly, what you _didn't_ do when it mattered."

"I protected you- I've saved you!" Balthazar shot back, anger filling his taunt muscles. "Don't use my past indiscretions on me to keep me away, Sam. It won't work."

Sam shook his head, hand already moving toward the door of the Impala. "You haven't changed Balthazar. You just got a second chance at being the same self-conceited jerk as before. You don't know how to live _not_ being one."

Balthazar locked the doors of the car with his abilities, face hard as stone. "Then show me how, darling…"

Sam felt his body being pulled back into the seat with a hard force, startling him. But what shocked him even more was that he couldn't move. He glared angrily at Balthazar, who slowly and with confident ease, began to undress before him. Sam's heart skipped wildly in his chest as Balthazar peeled off his jacket, then his shirt until finally reaching the belt of his jeans and with a hungry, soul-devouring stare, unclasped his jeans. Sam saw the amulet dangling around his neck, symbolizing a guardian angel. Balthazar certainly wasn't acting like a guardian now- more like a seducer. He grabbed the heavy amulet necklace and dropped it over the seat with the rest of his clothing.

Balthazar's rippling lean muscles were taunt as he moved on top of Sam, his hands caressing his body. "Admit it, Sam…" he rasped out, pressing opened mouth kisses along his neck and to his ear.

Still frozen and in control by Balthazar's angelic abilities, Sam was forced to endure his taunting kisses. "Admit what…?" Sam bit out through gritted teeth, resisting desperately at the tension beginning to build between his legs, refusing to allow himself to succumb to Balthazar.

"That you want me," he whispered. "I need to hear you say it…" Balthazar's voice sounded edged with desperation. Sam tried to meet his gaze, but he couldn't move as the angel kept pressing insistent kisses along his jaw and neck. Sucking and softly biting on his flesh, driving him insane with lust. Then he felt Balthazar's hand slid between them, moving slowly over his stomach muscles until finally reaching his aching cock. Sam couldn't stop the moan that escaped him as Balthazar began to thoroughly rub his cock through the thickness of his jeans. Sam's erection grew painfully tight against the fly of his pants, waiting breathlessly for Balthazar to free him of his imprisonment.

"Sam…" He whispered in a guttural moan, feeling the proof of his arousal between his thighs.

Sam couldn't deny him any longer. His entire body was on fire from Balthazar's powerful hands and hot kisses.

Sam swallowed his pride as he choked out, "yes! I want you."

Instantly the invisibly shackles that tethered Sam to the car were released. But instead of pulling away from Balthazar. Instead of running from the angel. Sam grabbed him, wrapping his arms around him and giving in to the emotions that engulfed him. Want. Desire. Need. His need for Balthazar felt all-consuming as their legs tangled, their hands traveled over the contours of their bodies, their breath mingling in short breaths.

Balthazar panted out a sigh the second their mouths finally met, fighting and hungrily devouring one another. His mouth sought the secrets of his with an intensity that left Sam breathless… aching…

Sam must have shown it, for when Balthazar drew back, he wore a decidedly self-assured expression, "I can taste how much you want me, Sam," he teased coyly, his hand still gripping his cock.

Balthazar was so blessed sure of himself, wasn't he? Worse yet, he was sure of _him_! And that wouldn't do, or Sam would never be able to live it down.

Sam quelled the thundering in his chest and forced a blithe smile to his lips, "just because you have me now, Balthazar- doesn't mean you get to have me again."

Balthazar's self-assurance vanished. "So you're going to be stubborn, darling?"

Sam suddenly felt the shackles of the invisible bonds lash around his wrists, under the angel's control once more. "Are you going to make me chase after to you like some silly girl? Make me beg?"

Sam made an attempt to glare but couldn't once Balthazar snapped his fingers and they were stripped naked of clothes. Now- they were completely freed, skin on skin contact. Sam gasped, feeling Balthazar's thick, wonderfully full erection strain against his own. The tension surrounding his cock nearly had him bucking off the seat, desperate for more.

It was then he felt Balthazar slide down his body and captured one of his nipples in his mouth, toying with it, sucking on it…

"You know me well enough by now to know that I don't play fair, Sam. So when it comes to claiming you… making you mine for however long I want you… know that I'll fight dirty and win every… single… time…" He drawled out slowly while nipping as his nipples, rubbing his body against his, creating such a hot friction that it was making Sam feverish with excitement.

Balthazar moved even further down Sam's body, trailing wet, hungry kisses along his stomach muscles, his pelvic bone and finally to the place where Sam ached the most. Still under the angel's powers, Sam was helpless in the sensations that now pummeled him as Balthazar's deviously hot tongue trailed under the length of his throbbing erection, dancing on the tip of him.

Sam couldn't buck away, couldn't demand more, couldn't move! He was frozen and forced to suffer every mind-numbing pleasure the angel gave him. Balthazar's lips slipped over him, taking his deliciously aching cock into his warm mouth and sucking him.

The tension rippled through Sam's gut, making every muscle in his body draw tight. "Balthazar!" He gasped out pleadingly as the angel suckled on his cock.

Balthazar hummed, the vibrations going straight through Sam, nearly making him cum. Meanwhile, the angel's naughty hands were touching everything, moving up his backside, squeezing his ass, to fondling his balls and then twisting the base of his cock. In mere seconds, Sam was sweating bullets, refusing to cum so soon, to let Balthazar win.

Yet, one small tiny part of Sam wanted to let the angel win. He wanted to give his whole body to Balthazar and let him do as he pleased. And even scarier than that, Sam was willing to give his heart to him too.

His body spasmed, on the verge of bursting and Sam still was shackled, unable to touch. "Balthazar… let me go…"

Balthazar slowly pulled his mouth off of Sam, flicking a tongue over his sensitive tip. "Why should I?" he asked. "I have you right where I want you…"

Sam moaned when the angel licked him again, letting his teeth lightly graze over the slit of his cock. Balthazar chuckled and with a powerful blue gaze said, "If I let you go- we finish this… understand?"

Sam wasn't going to stop now. Hell no. "Alright," he managed to breathe out, though surprised he was still able to think let alone speak for how rock-hard he was.

The bonds on his wrists broke free and instantly Sam grabbed Balthazar, hurling him back up to his lips and scorching him with a kiss.

Balthazar gasped then, opening his mouth for the onslaught of Sam's impatient tongue. It was Sam's turn to torment and make the angel burn. He curled his fingers through Balthazar's short blond hair, tracing down his neck, along his back and finally to that shapely, taunting ass of his. The angel hummed, as he thrust himself into Sam's body, letting the hunter know how thoroughly aroused he was.

With a sharply indrawn breath, Sam caught the side of Balthazar's face and gazed into his steady blue eyes. Without a word, Sam rotated them. Balthazar went willing, laying down in the backseat, with Sam on top.

He saw Balthazar then, the moonlight revealing his beautiful body to him. Sam would've gladly worshiped his body, but both of them were past the point of no return and could waste no more time. He lifted Balthazar's hips and let out a shaky breath as he positioned himself. He didn't wait, he couldn't. Balthazar had aroused him so thoroughly that he had to do this now.

He drove into him, feeling the tightness of his muscles clamp over him as he forced his way in.

Balthazar moaned, gasping out. Sam thrust again, this time deeper and more controlled. Balthazar's gasped changed, becoming wild and wickedly hot to Sam's ear. He did it once more, wanting to hear him again. He did, this time with a loud groan. Sam stiffened even more. Unable to stop himself, Sam drove torridly into Balthazar, his cock burying deep inside him over and over…

"Sam!" Balthazar cried out, digging his finger into his back as he pounded into him with frenzied need.

The angel seemed to be sucking him in deeper, rising in time to his thrusts until Sam couldn't think, couldn't breathe, couldn't hear for the blood roaring in his ears. Oh God, he thought in utter rapture, this was what heaven felt like- it had to be. He buried his face into the angel's neck, taking a deep breath, smelling the sweet mix of musk and male. Sam's body pumped wildly into his, their bodies connecting on the most physical level possible. He pushed deeper and harder into him, unable to stop and never wanting to.

He felt Balthazar quiver beneath him, his hips arching one last time before he broke. Sam felt the warmth spread between them and Balthazar's choppy breaths, yet still holding him closely, refusing to let go.

The tension that had fisted in his gut, gave way as Sam came with one final thunderous thrust, his heart pounding fiercely. He cried out Balthazar's name as he gushed. Pulse beating frantically, Sam collapsed on top of the angel like a stone, unable to move or speak. He slowly pulled free of him and simply laid on top of him trying to catch his breath.

Balthazar's arms moved over his shoulders and wrapped around his back, one hand on his ass. Sam smiled into the angel's chest. Balthazar was the naughtiest angel he ever met. And he prayed that would never change. It was then that a warm emotion filled inside of Sam, leaving him completely content and at peace.

He felt safe within these arms. Protected. Sam had been a hunter nearly all his life. He watched over so many people, saved countless lives and fought for so long that he forgot what it felt like to feel truly protected. He closed his eyes dreamily, wishing this feeling would last and that it wasn't just some sexual euphoria.

Yet, somehow- it didn't matter that much to Sam. He trusted Balthazar. He knew he could count on him to be there for him. It was more instinctual than anything Sam ever felt. Balthazar was his angel.

Sam saw the glow of sunlight from beneath his closed eyelids. He opened them, expecting to see the glowing light of the morning sun shining into the Impala, instead it was something else.

"Balthazar," Sam said anxiously, noticing the light was coming from the angel.

Balthazar sat up, eyes bright with concern as he stared at his glowing right hand.

"What's happening?" Sam asked, beginning to pull away from him and move when all of a sudden, Balthazar's eyes locked onto him.

"I'm sorry darling- I have to do this," He whispered hoarsely as he slammed his glowing hand into Sam's chest, burning him.

Sam let out a cry of pain as Balthazar's hand scorched his skin. Seconds later the light vanished along with the pain. Breathless, Sam fell backwards into the door, cringing.

Balthazar searched his face, "I'm sorry… I didn't want to hurt you. It just- I dunno, happened."

"What the hell was that?" Sam asked weakly.

Balthazar glanced away, his face paling.

"Tell me, Balthazar," Sam demanded, fear creeping up his spine.

He finally looked at him, his bright blue eyes just as confused as Sam felt. "The guardian chooses his human. And once does… he brands him."

Sam instinctively looked down at the place where Balthazar had touched him and let out a startled gasp. A burned handprint was etched into his skin, similar to the one Dean had. Except Sam's brand was right above his heart.

_**TBC**_


	10. Ch 10: Lies of the Heart

**Chapter 10: Lies of the Heart**

Balthazar appeared in Bobby's junkyard.

He had accidently appeared besides the Impala. He stared at the black steel beast. For a brief moment he let his fingertips trail over the warm metal hood.

Two days ago he was trapped inside the backseat with Sam Winchester. He could still feel those long, muscled thighs wrapped between his, hear those breathy moans from the hunter's supple, wet lips. Taste him... God it had been two days and Balthazar still couldn't rid the taste of Sam from his mouth.

Balthazar's hand curled into a hard fist as he gritted his teeth, resisting the sudden onslaught of tension coiling inside him. He didn't want to be there. He didn't was to _need_ to be there. But he had to. He had to face Sam eventually. It was only after he helped the Winchester's that he was able to get his life restored by the Fates.

Still, it had been two days of complete silence. He felt like a rotten bastard. Balthazar knew, deep down, he was a coward. He just couldn't stand the idea of facing Sam after he knew his true feelings.

Sam had to have known by now. Angels don't make just any human their sole purpose in life unless they bloody had to, or worse… the angel loved them. And Balthazar saw it the moment light seared through his hand and he burned Sam's chest inside the Impala. But more importantly, Balthazar _felt_ it.

But he had felt it before that. He felt that painful, God awful ripping in his chest whenever Sam kissed him, touched him, and when they finally made love. It was only when Balthazar branded him- he felt his soul connect to Sam's.

Sam didn't feel it though. He only felt the burn and then the shock afterwards. Balthazar feared that he did feel it and would know the embarrassing truth in that moment. Except Sam only stared dumbfounded at his newly scared chest. That was Balthazar's cue. He muttered something about angels and having to get some information about their new situation and vanished.

That had been two days ago. Sam called a lot the first day. Then a few from Dean. Finally last night he got a text from Sam: _We're going after Roman tomorrow. Meet at Bobby's. Be there, Balthazar. _

Time to face the music, Balthazar told himself, giving the Impala a confident pat before appearing in Bobby's kitchen. He just hoped Sam didn't know the truth yet.

He stood at the doorway, a breeze fluttering through the kitchen alerting whoever was there that an angel was in their midst. His heart clenched tightly as his gaze rounded on Sam, who was pouring a cup of coffee.

Their eyes collided with such a force, Balthazar momentarily forgot to inhale. Sam was startled by his sudden appearance because he spilled the scolding hot coffee onto his hand.

"Crap," Sam yelped out, dropping the pot and flicking on the facet to run cold water over his hand. Balthazar saw the redness on his hand from where he stood. Instinctively, he moved towards Sam and placed his hand under the water with his, touching his wrist, sliding his thumb down his palm, caressing the calloused hand softly as he flooded Sam with his healing powers.

He heard Sam's quick intake of breath the second they touched. Balthazar's heart hammered, pulse racing madly. The moment their eyes met, torrid, hot images of them naked and fucking like wild stallions suddenly flared to life in his mind. And all he could think about, with Sam so deliciously close, was repeating that night but with newfound vigor.

He wanted to stretch Sam out on a large bed and lick every single inch of him, starting with his nipples, working his way downwards with tongue trailing those incredible abs…

"Balthazar…" Sam said, clearing his throat.

Balthazar than realized that he was still holding Sam's hand. He briefly inched backwards, brushing him side against the towering wall of Sam Winchester. He felt the hardness of Sam's arousal press into him then. Pure, unfiltered desire flared inside Balthazar. Sam was already hot for him. God, he thought amazed, Sam wanted him just as badly, he could feel his proof jutting into side.

Balthazar glinted devilishly up into Sam's beautiful brown eyes, letting his free hand slide up his torso, barely touching his flannel shirt. "Darling," he purred, "I can tell you've missed me. Well, at least a part of you did." Feeling mischievous, he quickly moved his hand between them and pressed his palm into Sam's erection. It went from semi-hard, to full blown with a mere touch. Balthazar hummed approvingly.

Sam groaned, gripping the edge of the counter, barely able to stand now as his erection thickened sweetly in Balthazar's hand as he continued to rub him.

Balthazar felt his own arousal sharpen with unmet need. It had been two days without Sam. Two, very long, unbearable days. It was time to get a little 'Sam time'. It was still early enough for the rest of the house to be sleeping so Balthazar knew he wouldn't be disturbed for the next bit. Balthazar snapped his fingers and the kitchen shuddered closed, locking them inside.

Sam glanced around, alarmed, "What are you doing?"

"I want to apologize for leaving so abruptly the other night. Trust me, I regretted it the moment I left you."

Sam opened his mouth to protest when Balthazar stopped him with a bruising squeeze. Sam gasped, eyes closing and hips thrusting forward. Balthazar smiled.

"Balthazar… we need to talk."

He began loosening Sam's jeans, ignoring his comment, it sounded too ominous.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked already panting.

"Asking for forgiveness."

Sam arched a suspicious eyebrow, but when he felt Balthazar's warm hand boldly slip inside his jeans, stroking his shaft, his eyes widened in alarm. "No…" he breathed weakly.

Balthazar saw the pulse in his neck beat madly. He leaned in and began sucking on that sweetly sensitive neck, trailing kisses over his flesh. He finally felt Sam's hands then as he moved them over his back, squeezing his shoulders before cupping his neck.

Balthazar burned with smoldering want. He tugged ruthlessly on Sam's manhood, wanting to hear those whimpering gasps that haunted him since their night in the Impala. Because what Balthazar wanted the most, he couldn't have. So if he could ensnare Sam's lust rather than his heart, then so be it.

A low groan escaped Sam's throat as he leaned heavily into the kitchen counter, "This isn't going to change anything, Balthazar." Sam said through choppy breaths. "I'm still mad at you…"

Balthazar nipped playfully on his earlobe, "well then- I suggest you let me continue groveling. Should I get down on my knees?"

Sam blinked. Balthazar was already beginning to move when Sam's hand yanked him back to his feet and pushed him forward. Balthazar slammed into the closed double doors of the kitchen, the hunter pinning him there with a twist of his shirt.

"I'm serious Balthazar," Sam replied, eyes bright with anger and… hunger.

"I'm serious too…" he said, giving Sam his best smoldering gaze. But Sam seemed immune for the moment. "I know darling, I just don't feel like talking at the moment."

"This is not about you right now. We're going after Roman in a few hours- we need to get our heads on straight if we're going to pull this off. And that means you too, Balthazar. Whether you like it or not."

"Oh, I so love it when you go all hunter on me," he said in a lazy purr.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Will you please just shut-up and let me fill you in the situation…"

Balthazar heard Sam trail off when he reached between them and lowered the collar of his shirt and saw his burned handprint on the hunter's chest. His gut twisted painfully. He did that to his Sam.

"Did it hurt?" Balthazar asked, eyes searching Sam's face.

Sam's anger faded slightly, "A little."

Balthazar clenched his jaw, angry at himself for this. "I'm sorry."

Sam captured the hand touching his flesh, voice softening, "it's okay. I know you didn't mean too."

Regret washed over him. "I had no idea that this would happen. I didn't expect it…" Balthazar wasn't sure if he was talking about the scar or something infinitely more terrifying. His heart. "I still haven't a clue how this works at all really… one minute I'm holding you, kissing you… the next," his hand touched the beautifully mangled flesh. "I'm branding you."

"Will you stop beating yourself up?" Sam chided. "It's just another scar to add to my collection, Balthazar."

Balthazar couldn't stop the pain that entered his eyes. He was too proud to admit that he would never, ever hurt Sam intentionally. He was too important, special…

"And I don't think you expected to choose me," Sam whispered, his warm brown eyes gazing over him.

But that was it- Balthazar knew it would be him. He knew it from the moment he saw him. He felt connected to Sam before they ever really met. Balthazar was meant to be Sam's guardian. He was meant to protect him. To love him.

Something shifted in the air between them. Balthazar wasn't sure how or when it happened, only that one minute Sam looked like he wanted to strangle him and now… he was…

Sam's mouth captured his. They kissed. It wasn't hurried or hungry like Balthazar was used to. It was slow, agonizingly slow and… tender. It was so sweet it made Balthazar's heart shatter in his chest. He leaned into Sam, wanting to taste more of this sweet emotion. The hunter wrapped his arms around him, his hand cupping the back of his head as he slanted his mouth over his, deepening the kiss further. Balthazar began to melt into him. He was a simpering puddle of loose limbs and deflated ego as he desperately kissed him back, never wanting it to end.

"Sam…" he breathed out frantically, sucking in air as Sam's lips began sucking under his jaw, his tongue licking his neck, their bodies pressed into one another. Sam's musky, male scent engulfed him. The feel of his soft flannel shirt under his fingertips, his soft brown hair brushing across his cheek, and the sharp pang of emotion ripping apart whatever barrier he had around his heart. He belonged to Sam now. Body and soul. He just couldn't admit it.

He felt Sam arch his hips into him, their arousals brushing. Balthazar whimpered, nails digging into Sam's back, needing more than what he was being given.

Suddenly Sam whispered softly in his ear, "I know the truth, Balthazar."

Balthazar stilled, unable to speak. Sam knew the truth? He figured it out? Fear gripped him as he pulled back, looking up in to the hunter's eyes.

"The truth? And what truth is that, Sam?" He asked in a hoarse voice, unable to keep the fear from it. He was scared. He was scared that Sam would reject him. That's why he ran away that night in the Impala. That's why he avoided returning to him. That's why he didn't want to 'talk'- just make blistering hot love again and forget about all these confusing, horrible emotions.

Sam nodded, "I read something while you were gone. Researching, to figure out what having a guardian meant."

Balthazar knew it before Sam even said the words. His stomach sank.

"There's only two reasons a guardian chooses a human," Sam said. "He's forced to, or…"

Balthazar swallowed the awful lump that rose in his throat.

Sam's eyes searched his face, "or the angel loves them."

Balthazar hummed, using the only defense he had, deniability with a hint of sarcasm. "Well, obviously you're being scooped. The book, clearly, is wrong. Probably written by some romance novelist with too many cherub fairies clouding the brain."

"Balthazar…" Sam began.

Something unpleasant squeezed around his heart, making him want to lash out, to hurt him, or at least show Sam that he didn't have power over him.

"Stop," Balthazar countered firmly, "I like you, Sam. I do. There's something about you I find irritatingly attractive. But that's it, darling. So don't expect any swooning from this angel."

Sam didn't speak for a long moment before he stepped back, no longer touching him. "Why don't I believe you then?" He asked in a shallow voice.

Balthazar smiled thinly as he leaned casually into the doors. "Don't confuse lust for love, Sam. It's unhealthy."

He didn't want Sam to know that the hunter could crush him with a single word.

"If I fell madly in love with you, Sam- I would know."

"I think you do know, you're just too scared to admit it," Sam retorted coldly.

Balthazar felt his words like physical blows, nearly crippling him. "Aw- that hurts, Sam. Maybe we should have a little replay of what happened a few nights ago, might jog something inside me," he taunted cruelly.

Sam remained utterly still, and then brought his eyes to his. They were blazing with hatred, and something worse.

Disdain.

Balthazar suddenly had to fight the most ridiculous impulse to leap forward, to get down on his knees, to apologize for his meaningless words and beg Sam for forgiveness.

But Balthazar would do none of those things. Sam was too dangerously close to the truth and once he did find out, it was only a matter of time before the hunter rejected him completely from his life. And once that happened, Balthazar's life would be over. No matter what the Fates did. His life wouldn't matter if Sam wasn't in it.

Balthazar forced a smile, "maybe we could have a go at it now, darling. I do love it when I ruffle your feathers," he said, too smoothly.

"We're not doing that again." Sam vowed, his low, intense voice sending chills to Balthazar's very bones. "Ever."

And then, with a few steps, Sam wrenched open the doors and was gone.

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p><strong>**I'm back! Sorry i was gone for so long. I had finals &amp; seriously heavy work to finish. Trust me though, not writing this story was <em>killing<em> me! Hope u don't club me with sticks for being away, and then updating with _this_ chapter. haha. Sorry for the silence & now the tortured angel anguish. **

**~kidneythieves ;)**


	11. Ch 11: The Man in Black

**Chapter 11: The Man in Black**

Sam was shaking when he walked out of the kitchen. Balthazar- the asshole did this to him, on purpose. He had no reason to lie to Sam. Why couldn't he just tell him the truth? Trust him?

Before he could think any further on this, Dean strolled into the library, cell phone in hand. "I just texted Crowley. He should be here soon." Dean paused, "you know- that sounds bizarre saying that out loud."

"Huh?" Sam asked absently, not even paying Dean much attention. His mind was still back in the kitchen with the angel.

Dean stared at him, "you all right? Looks like someone just snuffed your puppy."

Sam shrugged, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Dean continued to stare, unconvinced. "Are you sure…? I mean we can do this another time…"

Sam didn't have to turn to know that Balthazar had walked into the room. He tried to tell himself it had nothing to do with the heightened awareness between him and Balthazar. He could still taste his skin, still feel his body pressed up the length of his, and feel the pressure of his rock hard erection, straining against him, aching to release. And then the last kiss they shared, so passionate, so tender, so breathtaking. Sam felt his legs tremble slightly just remembering it. They had never kissed like that. But Balthazar had to ruin it.

Sam discovered that not only was the angel a coward, but also a liar.

He always knew Balthazar was like this, a survivalist with more ego than a rock star and devil-may-care attitude that always got him into trouble. This, this was just another piece of proof that he was every bit the licentious conceited prick Sam always known him to be. Sam should have felt smug. He should have felt vindicated. He was right about Balthazar's character all along.

Instead, all Sam felt was disappointment. It was a heavy, uncomfortable feeling around his heart.

Balthazar's voice was a slow, accented drawl that crept painfully up Sam's spine, "What and call off this big hoopla you boys are planning?"

"Aw- great, your back." Dean said drily. "Where've you been anyway? We've been tryin' to reach you for two days."

"Europe. On official angel business," Balthazar said with a slight wave of his hand as he strutted over to Bobby's desk and poured a large glass of whiskey. Sam couldn't take his eyes off him. He wished that he wasn't so excruciatingly handsome.

"You know, I much prefer the Caribbean this time of year," said a smoky dark voice. He jumped and saw Crowley standing behind.

Crowley, the devil they knew, appeared in his usual black attire and insidious dark gaze.

"Really? Huh- I would've never thought you were the type to let your hair down and go for a dip, Crowley. Must be those tempting cabana boys, eh?" Balthazar remarked coolly, sipping from his whiskey.

Crowley glared daggers at the angel from across the room. "Balthazar, my, my. It looks like the Fates were really scrapping the bottom of the barrel for you, mate."

"Admit it, Crowley- you missed me." Balthazar said mockingly.

"Right now, yeah- I miss that you aren't still dead. But alas, what's a girl to do?"

"Okay, enough flirting," Dean snapped, "we've got more pressing matters than who's got the biggest dick."

"Yes, speaking of," Crowley said. He glanced at them, "So I take it you boys have got something. Or else I wouldn't be here, correct?"

Crowley was a powerful demon, they fought with him and against more times than Sam would care to remember. And today, Crowley was invested in bringing Dick Roman down with their assistance.

"Yes, darling Crowley." Balthazar said, with a smug smile, "You're looking at your winning horse."

"You're joking," Crowley growled out.

Sam shook his head and pulled out the amulet from his pocket. "Nope," he tossed it to Balthazar. "He's our guardian. And I'm his human."

Crowley looked momentarily stunned. "Well, this is a new development, boys."

"Yeah, you're tellin' us." Dean muttered.

Crowley gazed between Balthazar and Sam. Sam straightened instinctively, not liking Crowley's dark eyes on him with such scrutiny. Balthazar didn't seem to either because he put his whiskey glass down, looking territorial.

"Prove it," he said to Balthazar, still unconvinced.

"What? Do you want them to kiss, Crowley? C'mon." Dean said angrily.

"I just want proof, Dean. I'm not about to stick my neck out for you idiots without some evidence that we have a chance in Hell to win this."

"Fine," Sam said steely as he unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt and revealed the handprint scar to the demon.

Crowley seemed instantly pleased, "lovely." When Sam returned his gaze to Balthazar, he looked down right murderous.

"Why are you doing this anyway, Crowley? Out of the blackness of your heart?" Balthazar asked in a hard voice. Sam could sense his anger. It was palpable.

"Something like that," Crowley arched an eyebrow when Balthazar glared back at him. "Fine, truth is these Leviathans are cramping my style. Literally. They ate my tailor."

Dean snorted out a laugh.

Balthazar narrowed his eyes, "What's in it for you, eh? Your half of Hell a bit lighter than it was before?"

"What's it to you anyhow, angel? We all are invested into this little game. And we all want our separate reasons." Crowley snapped. "So, if we're done with the interrogation, I think we should get back to it, shall we?"

"All right," Balthazar polished off his whiskey. "Let's kill some Leviathans then. I have a life I'd like to get back."

"Of course, sweetheart," Crowley said. "Lucky for you, Dick will be at the dance tonight, you'll have your chance with him then."

Sam frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"Dick is giving another motivational pep talk in California this evening. Some convention center in LA. I had a few of my boys keep an eye on him. Show starts in an hour. He's currently rehearsing. Rumor has it, without much of a security team. They're all back at the hotel. So, if we hurry we might just kill him before the show starts."

Balthazar snorted, "You're going to help us?"

Crowley shrugged, "a little. I'll play my part."

"Hey, you wanted in on this Crowley. So you're either in or out, now," Sam shot back.

Crowley gave a dramatic eye roll, "Please. Don't get your panties in a wad, Sam. I plan on helping. I just have to get the dogs first."

"The dogs?" Dean croaked out. Sam noticed his brother's face pale. Hell hounds had eaten Dean alive and killed him a few years back. Now those dogs struck fear in his older brother.

Crowley nodded, "Yes, you see these Leviathan creatures are susceptible to being ripped to pieces. What better to do that than my lovely Hell hounds? Besides, demons aren't that much use against these monsters. I'd have better luck throwing stones at them. Anywho- I'll see you there boys. Don't be late." And with that, Crowley vanished.

* * *

><p>Sam let out a breath the moment they landed inside the convention center. The feeling for flying or transporting, or whatever always made him a bit light headed. Traveling by angel was not his preferred method, though it was faster than the gas-guzzling Impala.<p>

Dean and Balthazar stood besides him in the darken auditorium. Dean had fully armed himself. Sam mentioned Rambo before they left Bobby's and Dean just told him to stick it where the sun don't shine. He couldn't blame Dean though. Last time they tangled with these guys, it ended in a bloody nightmare. And they were going up the biggest of the baddest Leviathans. Dick Roman.

Dean pulled out his blade and gripped it tight. "So what now?"

"We wait for Dick, I suppose," Balthazar said glancing around the deserted auditorium. "I'll take a quick look around. Sit tight." Sam and Balthazar exchanged a look, before the angel vanished.

Sam's gut clenched. He was scared. Not for him or their current situation. But he was scared of failing. They had one shot at taking this creature out and failing was not an option. He just had to trust Balthazar and know they would make this out alive.

Sam glanced around, noticing how dark everything was and how empty. If Dick was rehearsing, wouldn't he be on stage? Wouldn't there be some type of activity? His stomach dropped. Suddenly the lights on the stage flashed to life and Dick Roman strolled out, wearing an immaculately cut navy blue suit and bright red power tie. He looked like a politician, he even smiled like one. Sam felt a wave of disgust.

A few more creatures, dressed as interns, walked on stage with him, holding papers, posters, water bottle. They were at his beck and call.

Dean and Sam watched as Dick primped and prepared on stage, standing at the podium.

"These lights are too bright," Dick spat out. "Get someone to turn the beams down. I don't want to start boiling on stage in front of the whole nation."

"Yes sir," said a beautiful young woman as her high heels clacked loudly off stage.

Dean turned to Sam then, the darkness of the upper half of the convention center hiding them as they squatted between isle seats. "We could take him," Dean said confidently.

"We should wait for Balthazar…"

Just as the words came out, a sudden silence descended on them. Sam glanced over the seat and saw that Dick held his face upwards, as though smelling the air.

"Sir? What is it?" asked one of the intern's on stage.

Dick took a deep breath, "I do believe we have an angel in our midst."

"Well, sir…" began the young male awkwardly, "we do…"

Suddenly Dick's hand shot out and he gripped the young man viciously around the throat. He squeezed mightily, snapping his neck. The male crumpled to the floor as the other assistances took a step backward, seemingly unaffected by his display of power and domination.

"I mean, I smell a different angel," he said softly.

Sam tensed. Dean grunted, "crap…"

Dick turned his face to the auditorium then and beamed roguishly. "Come out, come out, where ever you are… hunters."

Sam stood, Dean right behind him as they walked down the aisle towards the stage, stopping dead center.

"Sam and Dean Winchester. Wow, I can't believe it. Here to grace me with their presence on such a spectacular occasion. I'm touched," Dick said in a grand gesture.

"Shove it, monster-breath. We're here to finish this," Dean retorted icily.

"Yes, I can see," Dick said noting the large knives in their hands. "What? Did the supermarket run out of bleach?"

"No, we decided that we prefer chopping you up into pieces, Dick." Sam replied.

Dick let out a long, drawn out sigh. "You hunters are certainly persistent. I'll give you that. You'd make great campaigners for me. Running around, overworking, and with little to no pay. Real go-getters in my book. But, unfortunately you seem determined to ruin my parade." He sniffed the air again, and smiled sinisterly, "You even brought an angel. A little extra juice in your motor?"

Balthazar suddenly appeared behind Dick's gang of monster interns. With one swift slice and a blinding light, the remaining Leviathans dropped to the stage, dismembered and bleeding. Balthazar stood behind Dick, armed and dangerous. Sam felt almost a moment of triumphant then. Dick would be next under Balthazar's blade.

Dick turned and looked casually over his shoulder to Balthazar. "Aw- so you must be the new up-and-comer."

Balthazar shot him a smug smile and twirled his blood stained knife. "Too be honest, Dick. I was hoping for more a fight. But I guess spending thousands of years in Purgatory does make a monster limp."

Dick laughed, "You're funny. I'd like to add you to my collection."

"Oh, sweetheart, you couldn't handle me."

Dick tilted his head coyly, "Will see about that."

With a sudden burst of energy Dick Roman charged at Balthazar and slammed him into the wall behind him. Sam's heart wrenched in fear, "Balthazar!"

Dean and Sam headed for the stage, intent on killing Dick once and for all.

Dick had Balthazar by the throat now, "I'm older than you, angel. Your powers don't work on me unless I say so." He turned then and saw them charging for the stage. "Hold it there, hunters or this angel gets the life choked out of him."

Sam and Dean stilled, blades gripped and ready to fight to the death.

Dick shook his head, making a tisking sound. "I really didn't want to do this, gentlemen- but you leave me no choice."

He snapped his fingers with his free hand and an ominous chuckling sound came from above them. Sam glanced up into the dark auditorium, but saw nothing. Dean pulled out another blade, stepping back towards the sound, ready to fight whatever hellish creature Dick was sending their way.

The chuckling continued, floating above them and then onto the balcony. Sam's eyes sought out and found the outline of a man from the darkness. Eyes glued, he watched as the figure come into the light, towards the edge of the balcony, looking down on them. The chuckle grew louder until the monster was revealed, his hands gripping the edge and looking down on them with bright, familiar blue eyes.

"Cas?" Sam asked weakly. A terrible anguish filled his entire body, crippling him.

Dean straightened in front of him and yanked his head up to the sky, eyes riveted to the man on the balcony.

"No," he heard the whisper tear from Dean's throat.

The figure on the balcony was not Cas- it was a Leviathan in Cas's body. It was using the face of their friend to torment them. Their beloved friend and angel.

Cas the Leviathan broke out in a wide, horrible grin. Suddenly the Leviathan on the balcony descended on them, falling through the air effortlessly and landing gracefully on his knee, his head bowed. He was dressed in an all black suit, as if Death himself. He lifted his head and even in the darkness, Sam could see the black tentacles spread out under Cas's skin from his neck. Proof that an evil creature possessed his body.

Cas got to his feet, letting his sinister smile and eyes land on Dean.

Sam then heard a muffled groan from behind him. He turned and saw Dick holding a bleeding black wrist over Balthazar's mouth, forcing him to drink, trying to turn him… like Cas. Sam's heart stopped.

Balthazar dropped to his knees helplessly, filling with Leviathan blood. Sam trembled as he realized then, it was over. It was all over. And he hadn't even told Balthazar the truth. That somehow, in the chaos of living this life, from the blood and the death, he fell in love with him. And he would never get his chance to tell him.

Sam refused to let the Leviathans win. He would die first.

_**TBC**_


	12. Ch 12: Dick friggin' Roman

**Chapter 12: Dick friggin' Roman**

"Bravo," Dick said with a proud smile, as he stood center stage like a victorious conqueror. "Meet my wonderful little hybrid. Half angel, half Leviathan. He has all that angelic power, mixed with Leviathan strength and the wonderful inability to die. Truly an accomplishment on my part." Dick grabbed the back of Balthazar's head then, his fingers fisting into his hair as he callously flung him away from his wrist.

All Sam could feel was the force of his pain slicing right through his heart as he watched Dick's dominate display over the fallen angel.

"So, really? How could I resist making myself another one?" Dick stated with a dismissive glance at Balthazar. "You Winchester boys always seem to have an angel hanging around. I'm sure this one… won't be missed."

Sam stilled, unable to think or even move at seeing Balthazar like that. He felt like he just walked into his worst nightmare and couldn't find the door out.

Sam heard Dean's voice then, "Cas- c'mon man. Don't make me hurt you," he said pleadingly.

Sam turned just in time to see Cas tilt his head to the side, eyes dancing with malicious delight. "Dean, I told you before. Cas is gone. Dead. So plead all you want to me. I still plan on ripping out your sticky bits and eating them with immense joy."

Without warning Cas, with the force of God, slammed his hand into Dean, sending him into the air and landing roughly into the seated isles in front of the stage.

"Dean!" Sam called out. Abruptly, Sam felt a hand grip his shoulder then, squeezing it with bone-shattering intensity. He nearly crumpled to the floor from the pain.

"Now, now, Sam. Don't worry about your brother." Cas cooed tauntingly. "You should be more concerned about what we plan on doing to _you_. I've been told we are going to eat you and your brother alive. And you hunters are so much tastier with a bit of fight left in you."

The words sounded hallow and cold to Sam's ears. Cas wouldn't hurt them. So whatever terrible, blood-sucking creature lived and thrived inside his old friend was in control. Cas was gone. And Balthazar would be next to join Cas.

But Sam didn't care about his own death. What he cared about was the angel, writhing on the stage, inches from death. Sam gripped tightly to the handle of his blade as he took a quick determined breath. It was now or never.

With a sudden twist of his body and flick of his wrist, he sliced Cas's hand off, cutting through flesh and blood. He listened to the roar of furious anger from Cas as Sam hurtled to the stage. He would not let these creatures win. He could not let them take Balthazar. They couldn't take _his_ angel. Not after he just found him.

Dick laughed in delight, "Wonderful job, Sam. You just managed to piss of my angel."

Sam, panting once he climbed onto the stage, wanted to desperately reach down to Balthazar and hold him close. But he couldn't, not with Dick so close and eager to kill them.

Dick took a step forward, his physical presence more disconcerting than intimidating. "It's only a matter of time before your angel becomes my new pet," Dick announced, wiping the black blood from his wrist with a hand-towel on the podium. "You lose, again."

Sam stared down at Balthazar, who trembled and shook from the violence of the Leviathan blood seeping through his veins. Sudden torment engulfed him.

Dick eyed him suspiciously, "Oh my, I didn't realize you were so emotionally invested in this winged creature."

Balthazar's face crunched painfully, his jaw flexing in his mouth as he fought against the darkness infecting him. Sam's heart turned over. He couldn't stand watching him like this. But he couldn't bear the thought of leaving him. Praying that somehow- they would escape, together and alive.

It was then he saw the golden chain around Balthazar's neck. The amulet! Hope flared to life inside him. He might still be able to stop this. Sam abruptly knelt, hands trembling as he reached for the amulet inside his jacket.

"Balthazar," Sam whispered to him and slid his hand over his chest, feeling his heart racing like a wild animal. No response. Balthazar was losing his battle with the Leviathan clawing inside him. Sam was running out of time.

He gripped the amulet before unhooking it from Balthazar's neck. He stood, holding it out in front of him, facing the amulet towards Dick. Dick stepped back, fear in his eyes, recognizing the amulet. But nothing happened. No powerful white light, no sparkle or shine, just the amulet clutched desperately in Sam's grasp.

Dick broke out in a cruel smirk. "Sam, only a guardian can use that. Maybe try praying. I heard that help for you humans sometimes."

Sam started down at the amulet in his palm, confused. Shouldn't this thing have some sort of power? Anything?

Dick watched him curiously. Then after a moment realization dawned in his eyes, "Oh- now I know why you're here with him. He's your guardian isn't he?"

Sam inhaled sharply.

Dick laughed heartily, "My, I didn't see that coming. Well, let me fill you in on something, Sam. That amulet only works after the human makes his sacrifice for the guardian. It's a two way street, and you haven't paid yet."

Sam stared up into Dick's black eyes. The evil creature smiled down at him, bearing his teeth menacingly. "I'd be more than happy to sacrifice some of that blood of yours."

"Actually, Dick…" drawled out a lazy voice from behind the Leviathan. Sam eyes shot toward the darkness and saw Crowley as he stepped out into the light of the stage. "Human sacrifices come in all different kinds of forms. Doesn't necessarily have to be blood, _Dick_." Crowley seemed to enjoy emphasizing the Leviathan's name.

"Crowley," Dick said with a hint of disdain in his voice. "I thought I told you to never step foot in my presence again. Was I not clear enough the first time?"

"Oh, no- you were crystal clear. However, I lack a certain ability to do what I'm told. Sorry." He said drily.

Cas moved to the stage then, eyes flashing excitedly up at the demon. Sam noticed that Cas had already reattached the hand, blood smeared around the wrist but other than that, he saw no evidence that Sam had severed it. Dick was right, angelic Leviathan's were different. Possibly unstoppable.

"I can't wait to rip your head off and suck the juices off your bones, Crowley." Cas said.

Crowley pretended to quiver, "I'm so scared, Cassie." He eyed him up and down, seeing the Leviathan Cas for the first time. "By the way Cas, who's your tailor? Love the suit."

Dick interrupted then, looking put-out. "Am I making the correct assumption here, Crowley and understanding that you're helping the Winchester brothers try to kill me?" Dick asked accusingly.

"Bingo, Dickie."

All of a sudden Dean appeared behind Cas and slammed his blade into his back. Cas arched an unimpressed eyebrow and turned to face the hunter. Sam saw the alarm in Dean's eyes before Cas cocked his head to the side and shot his hand out, gripping Dean by the throat. "I can't die you insolent human," Cas breathed in a menacingly happy tone.

Dean coughed, "Yeah- you can still burn though."

Sam watched as the blade protruding from Cas's chest began to sizzle the skin. Cas yelped, pulling out the blade, dropping Dean to the floor carelessly. Dean scrambled to his feet, moving back, out of reach. Dean's blade had been cleaned with bleach. Cas's fingers dug at his chest, howling.

Dick ignored his angel as he glared sinisterly at Crowley. "You're plan to kill me has already failed, demon. The amulet is useless."

Crowley shrugged, "Plan B then."

A growling sound erupted all around them. Sam glanced behind him, feeling the hot sticky breath of a big dog against his back. He didn't know what was worse, not being able to see them or hearing them.

"I haven't fed them in weeks, so their good and hungry. Sick'em boys!" Crowley yelled as thunderous feet pawed at the ground and charged towards Dick and Cas.

Sam felt one brush past him towards Dick. He could see the obvious fear etched in Dick Roman's face as Crowley's Hell hounds prepared to devour him.

"I don't think so," Cas said, using the dagger that Dean had stabbed him with and began hacking and slicing at of the Hell hounds. One hound scratched the corner of Cas's face, trailing all the way down his neck and shoulder. Mutinous black blood oozed slowly from the claw marks on his body. Sam watched as Cas carved his way through the pack of invisible dogs and headed straight for Dean.

"Dean!" Sam shouted in warning, but it was too late. Cas grabbed his brother with a blood soaked hand and they disappeared. "No!"

But it was useless. Cas, the Leviathan had Dean. And Sam was seconds away from loosing Balthazar too. Sam dropped to his knees, the cries of Dick Roman being mauled to pieces filling the air, along with the sounds of hungry, wild dogs.

Suddenly Balthazar's hand shot out and grabbed the amulet in Sam's enclosed palm. Balthazar's brilliant blue eyes were clear. Sam held him tighter, wishing he knew what to do. Balthazar let out a gasping breath of pain as he said through clenched teeth, "run, Sam…"

Sam searched his face, unable to move. "No," he replied. "I'm not leaving you."

"It's too late, love…" Balthazar said in barely a whisper. Every fiber of Sam's being was focused on his face, which was shuttered and pained, despite Balthazar's attempt to fight it. "Considered me done for," he said melodramatically that nearly made Sam laugh at.

"You arrogant ass-butt, you're too selfish to die. You know that right?" Sam said roughly, his voice already clogging up with unshed tears.

Balthazar smiled weakly, his body jerking against Sam. "I'm sorry…" Balthazar said, "I should've told you… the truth…"

"Shut-up," Sam said firmly. "You're not dying. You can't die. You're Balthazar the Guardian. _My_ guardian angel…" he stroked away the tears that slipped down Balthazar's face. "You're my angel. And I just got you. "Sam pressed his cheek against his as whispered softly, "and I love you too damn much to see you die like this, you bastard."

A brief glimmer of utter joy filled Balthazar's beautiful blue eyes. But that moment of love and happiness was ripped from them both as the Leviathan blood overcame Balthazar. The angel jerked one last time before shutting his eyes. The creature inside him had won.

Sam's heart shattered. He gripped the useless amulet in his hand as anger tore through his entire body, filling his limbs with furious energy. And all he could think about was lashing out on Dick friggin Roman. Dick had done this. He had killed Balthazar.

Sam stood, seeing Dick being mauled bit by bit from the hounds dogs. Crowley stood over him as though enjoying a show.

Crowley glanced up at Sam then, but his arrogant smile quickly faded. "Oh- Sam… you're… uh…"

Crowley sputtered out and then began taking tentative steps backwards, away from him. Sam didn't even notice. His eyes were on Dick, who was yelling and bleeding all over the place.

All of a sudden a blinding white light pierced through Sam's chest. He let it fill him, knowing this had to be the power of the amulet. It was working, finally. But too late. Balthazar was already dead.

The power blazed forth from Sam like the sun hurtling out of sky and aimed directly at Dick Roman. Dick screamed and even the Leviathan inside of him gave a monstrous roar before it departed from this world. The powerful white light burned through his body, scorching Dick with a blazing intensity only God could posses.

Sam saw the lifeless corpse before him, knowing the Leviathan had died and the deed was done. But the blinding white light was still shining. Sam clutched his chest, dropping the amulet, suddenly very afraid of the power bursting through him.

Then with a sudden fury, the power turned on him and knocked him off his feet. The last thing Sam saw before he blacked out was the light.

_**TBC**_


	13. Ch 13: Angel on the Ledge

**Chapter 13: Angel on the Ledge **

"Cas, man- you don't want to do this," Dean said, his feet dangling over nothing but air. He held tight to Cas's hand as the Leviathan gripped him by his shirt and jacket, while holding him effortlessly over the cityscape of LA.

Just a tiny rip in the fabric and the concrete floor would come hurtling at him. Snuffing out his life in a blink of an eye.

"Oh- I think it's only fair, Dean. You did try to kill." Cas replied, feet firmly planted on the ledge of the convention center rooftop, fifty stories up.

Wind brushed past Dean's face taunting him. His life suddenly flashed before his eyes. Cliché' but true he thought as he stared into the face of the man who was about to drop his ass into oblivion. Except the only memories that flashed before Dean's eyes were of them. The Cas he knew. The one he thought he lost a year ago. All the bad crap that happened to them over the prior year was just water under the bridge for Dean. All he wanted was Cas back. His friend. His angel.

And seeing him like this… burned his heart up in his chest until there was nothing left but ash.

Cas, the Leviathan broke out in a horrible grin, proof that this wasn't Cas anymore. "Aw- your reminiscing about your old angel buddy. So sweet. But pointless. Cas is dead and you'll be joining him in the afterlife very soon."

"I doubt that," Dean grunted.

"Oh- really and why is that?"

Dean hesitated, but knew that there really was no point on arguing with this creature. "I know Cas is still alive."

Evil Cas scoffed at the idea, rolling his eyes. "C'mon- we've been over this, Dean."

"I know, and you clearly weren't listening."

Cas narrowed his eyes dangerously, "Well, I'm listening now."

Dean swallowed, feeling the monster's fingers dig harder into him. "Cas is alive- how else would you be gettin' the angel mojo? You're holding him hostage somewhere in there. So he's alive. I know it."

Suddenly the Leviathan stepped further out, the tips of his polished boots hanging off the rooftop, Dean clutched firmly in his grasp. Dean gasped, struggling instinctively.

"You know, hunter…" Cas said with a hint of surprise in his tone. "You're right. Cas _is_ alive. But don't get your hopes up bud, cause this angel's so locked down he can't even breathe let alone think. So if you think reasoning to him through me will work- trust me, it won't."

Dean felt that brief glimmer of hope spark to life in his chest. Cas was alive. Thank God.

"When we're through, ass-hat- I'm going to kill you," Dean seethed out. He planned on taking his revenge out on this clown for hurting Cas. No one messed with his angel and walked away clean. And Dean didn't mind getting his hands dirty to fix this wrong.

"Uhm, poor choice of wording, Dean. After all, I'm not the one about to die."

"Then do it already, bitch," Dean shot back.

Cas tilted his head, watching him curiously. "Strangely enough, as much as I want to let go, I wouldn't mind having a bit of fun with you first."

Dean felt his stomach drop like a sack of bricks. Fun? "What? Dangling me off a rooftop doesn't get your motor running, psycho?"

"Almost," Evil Cas cooed as he spun on his heel and with an abrupt force sent Dean spirling into the air. Dean felt the jarring impact of the brick wall he was slammed into. A gush of air escape his lungs as he let out a painful groan, clutching his side, barely able to breathe and wondering if he broke a rib.

The evil Cas squatted down to his level. "You know, I could give dear ol' Cassie a little show. What do you think? Show him what he's missing up here?"

Dean felt the first real tingle of fear creep up his spine. "Go ahead, torture me if you want. I've been through worse."

"Okay," Cas said excitedly. He flipped out the dagger Dean had stabbed him with earlier. "This is gonna be so much fun."

With a plunge, the 5 inch dagger went straight through Dean's thigh up to the hilt. Dean cried out, unable to stop it from escaping his throat.

Cas hummed, "Perfect. I can feel Cas waking up. I think we should show him a bit more."

The Leviathan twisted the handle of the blade in his leg. Dean bit down hard on his lip, refusing to scream. But he felt every twist, every slice of that knife inside his thigh, ripping and shredding his flesh.

"Wow, I can really feel the angel now. My, my, I think he actually cares what happens to you. I should've done this earlier," Cas commented lazily as he yanked out the knife and plunged it once more but this time in his shoulder, pinning him like a fly against the brick wall. He yanked it out viciously.  
>Shock hit Dean like a bat to the face. His system went on overload from the enormous amounts of pain flooding his brain.<p>

Cas, fingers mixed his black blood and Dean's, patted his cheek, waking him back up to consciousness. "No, no, no, Dean… I want you awake for every thrilling second of this."

"Cas…" Dean croaked out, eyes already beginning to close, wanting to escape the pain.

"Sorry, no one's home," the evil Cas replied as Dean watched as the Leviathan reared the blade back once more, about to stab him again. Dean cringed, not knowing if he could take another jolting hit.

But when nothing happened, his eyes shot open. He glanced up and saw the evil Cas's face contoured. The bright intensity in his eyes told Dean that there was something wrong with the Leviathan. A vein pulsed in his forehead and his face reddened. It was like Cas was lifting some huge stone. The Leviathan held the dagger above Dean, stopped mid-air. It was like an invisible hand was trying to stop this evil Cas from hurting him.

"Cas…?" Dean asked softly, gazing into the hardened face.

All of a sudden Cas's eyes focused onto him with completely clarity, shining vibrantly. "Dean," Cas said in a frantic, painful voice. "You have to… _go_… now. I can't hold him off… much longer."

It was Cas! The real Cas! He was alive!

"Cas- wait, I can't leave you! Tell me how to stop him- save you…" Dean blundered out, watching Cas, his angel- struggle to hold off the verging Leviathan.

"Dean… go… please…"

Dean gently took hold of Cas's face, staring into the beautiful eyes that had haunted his dreams this past year. Since he left, all Dean could think about was the regret of never helping Cas when he should have. He loved the stupid angel. And he thought he lost his chance with him forever. But now, seeing him but unable to save him, nearly shattered him.

Their eyes collided as Dean said firmly, "I'm going to save you, Cas. I promise you. Don't give up because I won't. Not until you're safe. You hear me?"

Cas's eyes watered, yet his face was still twisted and intense. "Yes, Dean…"

The dagger wavered in the air, the Leviathan was beginning to overtake Cas again. Still cradling Cas's face in his palm, Dean hesitated. He didn't want to let go. He felt the absurd fear crawl deep inside his chest. The fear of if he let go now, he'd never get this chance again.

Dean leaned in and pressed his lips against Cas's. It was brief, just the merging of lips. But to Dean it was promise. A promise to Cas. He would save him, even if he died trying. His gut clenched as he pulled away from the kiss. Cas's eyes teared over, his face softening a little. "Please… Dean… go now," he whispered.

Dean nodded, his whole body trembling. But not from physical pain, it was the pain that sliced through his heart. He was abandoning Cas again. And leaving him with the monster.

He stumbled, his leg nearly buckling when he got to his feet. But he didn't have time to fall, he only had enough time to move. Pushing down the intense force of the pain, Dean limped to the rooftop exit, where he knew there had to be an elevator- something to get him off this roof before the Leviathan came back and finished him off for good.

With a blood soaked hand he pushed opened the door to the door that read, roof access. The door opened to reveal an elevator. Dean groaned thankfully. Moments later he slumped inside the elevator, his knees finally giving way as he crumpled to the floor. The elevator took him to the floor of the convention center where he knew Sam would be. He had to get Sam and get the hell out of here.

By the time Dean struggled to his feet, pain gripped his entire body, blood trickling from his leg and down his arm. He glanced around the deserted lobby, no signs of any Leviathans or even people. It was errily quite. But he had no time to dwell on this, he had to get to Sam. He saw the large double doors that led to the auditorium. It was surrounded by large posters of Dick Roman. Dean frowned at them as he pushed heavily with his shoulder and the doors swung open.

He stood back and saw Crowley standing center stage, looking thoroughly confused as he stared down at… Dean's heart jolted, "Sam!"

Crowley's gaze shot to him, "Huh- you're alive. What a surprise."

"What the hell happened?" Dean snapped.

"Well, let me see. Your moose of a brother made his human sacrifice for dear old Balthy and killed Dick here. Which was an absolute pleasure to watch, mind you. Then it backfired, too much juice in the bottle I think. Sammy here just swallowed a bit much. He'll be fine in a couple hours."

Dean gripped tight to the door handle, barely enough strength in him to hold himself up. "What about Balthazar?" He asked, noticing the angel was also unconscious or possibly dead.

"Dunno, you got me," he said with a small shrug.

"Okay- take them back to Bobby's house. But put Balthazar in the panic room…"

"In case he wakes up hungry?" Crowley asked slightly amused.

Yeah, Dean thought, add that to their list of crappy things- Balthazar a Leviathan. Just what they needed, two angels' gone rogue.

"After your finished come back and get me," Dean commanded of the demon.

Crowley arched an arrogant eyebrow, "What? Am I driving Miss Daisy now?"

"Just do it, Crowley. We don't have time for this. Cas might be here any second."

Crowley pursed his lips in irritation. "Fine," and with that he vanished, along with Sam and Balthazar. Dean instantly breathed a sigh of relief. Sam was safe.

As Dean waited for Crowley to return, he realized how light headed he was suddenly feeling. Damn, he thought in alarm as he looked down at his bleeding leg and arm. He must be losing more blood than he realized.

An angry flurry of angel wings suddenly descended on the auditorium. Cas appeared, center stage, the Leviathan once more. Cas looked down over the mangled remains of Dick Roman. He seemed unaffected by his death. Dean tried not move or make a sound, hell if he could have stopped breathing he would have done so just to make sure the evil son-of-a-bitch didn't look his way.

But sure enough, Cas did. The second he saw him, his eyes blazed a furious black rage.

Suddenly Dean heard a dark, accented voice from behind him. "Aw, perfect timing- as always." Crowley said smugly. "Don't worry, Cassie- I'm sure we'll be seeing each other real soon."He gave the Leviathan an airy kiss and coy wink.

The Leviathan monster roared out in fury. Dean nearly jumped into Crowley, ready to get the hell out of there. They vanished seconds later and reappeared in Bobby's library. Dean took a breath. Home, he thought as he hobbled over to the armchair and flung himself on it.

"Where's Sam?" he asked Crowley.

"Upstairs, sleeping. And don't bother asking about Balthazar. He's locked up tight downstairs in your little panic room. I had to adjust a few of the markings to get him in there. So I'd double check them later once I'm gone."

Dean looked up at Crowley then and awkwardly cleared his throat before saying, "thanks."

Crowley shifted looking suddenly very uncomfortable. "Don't mention it." He glared at Dean then, "I'm serious. Don't mention it _ever_. Reputations take a lifetime to build and only seconds to destroy. If you catch my drift, Dean."

Dean nodded, vaguely wondering why Crowley was being relatively pleasant though not really caring at the same time.

"Well, I think that ends the program for this evening. I shall depart now seeing how our deal is complete," Crowley said dramatically.

"There's still more Leviathans out there," Dean replied. "Don't you want to go after them?"

"Yes, but we killed the most irritating of the lot so really the rest are small-fry in comparison. And now that the dick is dead, I have a feeling that these cockroaches have already scattered. It's only a matter of time before we get another whack at them."

It was Dean's turn to arch an eyebrow, "We?"

"Figure of speech," Crowley said with an innocent shrug. "Hope I don't see you soon, Dean."

Dean stared at the empty space where Crowley had stood and let out a long winded sigh. That demon sure was a fickle one. Dean was beginning to fade again and abruptly realized it was not good to bleed out on Bobby's chair. He groaned, muttering under his breath as he painfully rolled out of the chair and gimped into the kitchen for some medical supplies. It was going to be one long, grueling night for him. It's been awhile since he had the holly crap kicked out of him. But it wasn't nothing a few stitches and a couple band-aids couldn't patch up.

Half hour later, Dean returned to Bobby's chair and took a much needed rest. His leg throbbed like hell and his shoulder ached. Dean titled the bottle of whiskey and sipped it gently. He planned on sinking into a deep, whiskey-induced nap now. Sam would be all right, he reassured himself. Crowley said he would wake up, and Dean had to trust that.

Dean let himself drift slowly to sleep. Yet for some reason, he couldn't shake the image of Cas from his mind. He would save him, Dean promised himself, his lips warming at the memory of the kiss. Dean had surprised himself when he did it. But for a reason Dean couldn't explain, kissing Cas- his angel, felt right. And the look in Cas's eyes afterwards was an image he would never forget.

Dean just hoped that he wouldn't be too late to save Cas's soul from the Leviathan.

_**TBC**_


	14. Ch 14: Sweet Release

**Chapter 14: Sweet Release**

Balthazar woke with a splitting headache. He crushed his palms into his closed eyes, pushing down on the ache that reared its ugly head in his brain. God he felt like a bloody mess. Next time, he thought dully, he'd be sure to pass on Leviathan blood and go straight to the harder stuff.

Slowly, allowing his eyes time to adjust he opened them and saw that he was in Bobby's panic room. "Lovely," he grumbled out loud. Just where he wanted to wake up in- a hallowed out prison cellar with more enchantments and symbols than he cared to count. Balthazar scanned the room until his eyes fell on the figure of Sam, slouched over a desk, sound asleep. His heart did a funny little skip.

Balthazar stood, stretching his limbs and feeling a little more rejuvenated as he quietly walked across the room towards the hunter. He looked over Sam's sleeping form and abruptly realized that the hunter was using Balthazar's designer jacket as a pillow. In which he currently drooled on.

"Sam," he snapped irritably.

Sam's reply was closer to a snore than anything else. Balthazar rolled his eyes, frowning impatiently as he shoved Sam's massive shoulder, "Sam!"

Sam came awake in one sudden movement, snapping upright, giving Balthazar leave to yank his jacket back into his possession.

Sam blinked himself into coherency, and then focused on him, "Balthazar…?" He asked, his voice hoarse and husky from sleep and something else- alcohol?

Balthazar narrowed his eyes dangerously as he aired out his jacket. "Darling, the next time you need a pillow. Use your own jacket, mine's worth more."

All of a sudden, Sam was on his feet, his hand was on his cheek, touching him with a tenderness that made his heart ache. Then his hand slipped to the back of Balthazar's head, and drawing him closer… closer… and Balthazar couldn't help himself. He wanted Sam so badly, wanted to feel his body pressed against his, to taste the faint salt of his skin. He wanted to smell him, to touch him, to hear the rasp of his breath in his ear.

Sam's lips touched his, soft and seeking, and his tongue tickled the corner of his mouth. It would be so easy to lose himself in him, to sink down to the floor and…

"I thought I lost you," Sam rasped into the shell of his ear. He could hear the pain in his voice. Balthazar's heart melted. He instinctively wrapped his arms around Sam, engulfing him in a hug, burying his face into the crook of his neck and kissing the flesh there.

Sam trembled in his arms. Oh sweet lord, Sam was shaking like a leaf because he thought he was dead! And the anguish in his own heart grew tenfold. Balthazar trailed his hand through the hunter's soft, thick hair, wanting to pull him closer until they could never be separated.

He pulled back to search Sam's face, "You're all right though? How did you manage to escape?"

"After you… passed out, I lost it. Then the amulet finally worked and I dunno- it killed Roman but then it backfired and it knocked me out pretty good," Sam explained.

"It what? Are you okay?" Balthazar asked touching Sam's body briefly, looking for bruises or scrapes, anything he could heal.

"I'm fine. It didn't hurt me," Sam replied. He let out a strangled snort then when Balthazar's mischievous hands moved over his butt and firmly molded his cheeks with zealous.

Balthazar's eyes glinted devilishly, "good. I wouldn't want any harm coming to this perfect ass of yours."

Sam chuckled, then hesitated as he asked, "do you remember everything?"

Balthazar momentarily stopped squeezing to frown quizzically at him, "What do mean? Are you asking if I remember your lovely declaration of love for me?" He asked with one of his brows arched into what had to be the most arrogant expression ever to grace his face.

"Yeah, that," he said laughing.

The fact that Sam could laugh at his antics and leave smiling, made Balthazar feel a moment of wonder. Not everyone liked Balthazar, he knew this because he walked around like he had nothing to lose and with an attitude not everyone appreciated. Yet Sam didn't mind and didn't ask Balthazar to change. He loved him for the way he was. And in that moment, Balthazar's love sharpened. With every thought, every emotion, every piece of his being, Balthazar loved Sam.

"I remember that I never said it," Balthazar whispered softly, stroking his fingers over Sam's chiseled chin and to his lips. He gazed into those warm brown eyes and smiled gently, "I love you darling."

Sam's eyes sparkled before he leaned down slightly and captured his lips in a brief, yet searing kiss. Lifting his head just an inch, he murmured, "I knew all along, Balthazar. And I just figured you were too scared to tell me before."

"Scared? Please," Balthazar whispered, coyly brushing his lips over Sam's without ever really kissing him.

Sam hummed, "Yeah- Balthazar the angel, scared of his feelings. Especially the kind that actually mean anything, like _love_."

"Are you suggesting I'm incapable of deep emotion, Sam?" he asked though vaguely distracted now that his cock joined the party and was throbbing rather achingly in his jeans. He couldn't help it. Sam was wrapped loosely in his arms, their hips brushing, and their mouths inches apart, ready to take and be taken.

"No, I'm just saying that you have to be on the verge of death before you admit to it." Sam said flatly.

Balthazar burst out in sudden laughter. "You're absolutely correct on this occasion- however I'm changed man now."

"Really? And how is that?" Sam asked, feeling Balthazar's shaft brush against his.

Balthazar smiled, slowly like a cat. "Let me show you, love."

And then it all seemed to happen at once. His lips were on Sam's, teasing and devouring, while his hands were touching and clawing at his clothes. His fingers worked nimbly at the buttons of his shirt, belt and finally he was yanking away the clasp his Sam's jeans. But Balthazar hesitated, loving the look of surrendered yearning on the hunter's face. Sam let out a low frustrated growl when Balthazar stopped. Except the angel wanted to make this last.

He dropped to his knees in front of the hunter, his hands clasping around his upper thighs. He didn't wait or ask for permission, he just went for it. And in doing so, got a loud moan of approval from his hunter. Balthazar grazed his teeth over the outline of Sam's erection through his jeans, kissing it and warming him with his hot breath. He felt Sam quiver and shake with raw need.

Sam's hands ranked through Balthazar's hair, clutching the back of his head, but resisting the urge to thrust his hips forward. Balthazar felt the need in Sam's touch, so he carefully unzipped his pants and slowly withdrew his deliciously large cock.

Sam let out a hiss of sheer bliss as Balthazar began sucking on his shaft. His lips and tongue worked furiously, taking him deep within his mouth. Sam gasped when he began using his hands, sliding over the base of his cock, twisting the flesh, adding more sensation. He tasted the warmth of Sam's precum and felt the sudden jerk forward. Balthazar hummed, knowing Sam was inches away from spiraling into oblivion

Balthazar's whole body shook now in response to Sam's. A near painful tension clenched in his stomach, rolling down to his groin where his already erected cock now pulsated with need.

He couldn't keep this up, he wanted more. Balthazar yanked Sam's jeans off completely, hearing the hunter give a small, whimpering moan as he led him to the cot, stripped naked and ready to get thoroughly fucked.

Balthazar watched Sam under a lustful gaze as the hunter laid out before him on the cot, his shaft erected and his body tempting him in, luring him to touch, taste, suck and devour. Balthazar saw his handprint then. The burning scar that forever tainted his hunter. And seeing his brand on Sam, made him harder than a rock. Maybe it was the animalistic side of him. The one that wanted to lay claim to the hunter like some bloody dog. He took a deep breath, his eyes never leaving Sam's as he peeled off his grey t-shirt along with his jeans and boots.

Suddenly Sam sat up and straddled the twin sized cot, his erection still painfully hard. Balthazar watched him in amazement as Sam reached for him, grabbed his butt and pulled him forward. Balthazar gasped as Sam took his cock into his sinfully good mouth. Sam's head bobbed up and over his cock with vigor. "Oh God, Sam!" he cried out, nearly buckling from the sucking force Sam had on him.

Balthazar thrusted forward, unable to stop himself. Sam hummed, the vibrations driving him insane and nearly making him cum. "Stop… oh please, love- I can't hold on…"

Sam, as though wanting to drive him mad, sucked even harder before nipping at Balthazar's sensitive tip, tonguing the slit. Balthazar groaned, his cock wet with precum. Sam glanced up at him then, eyes light with superiority.

"You bastard," Balthazar growled as he pushed Sam roughly back down on the cot and straddled him. He felt Sam's hard manhood jut into his ass, ready to pound in him if he wanted. But it was Balthazar's turn to take control. Sam abused his privilege.

Using his angelic strength, Balthazar moved quickly, repositioning himself and Sam until he was now dominating. Sam's fingers dug into his shoulder, the back of his head digging into the pillow as he arched off the bed, his cock needing release. Balthazar swiftly slid Sam's leg over and his under, opening his thighs, legs parting. Balthazar leaned forward, stomach clenched, and every muscle in his body tensed.

He intended on holding onto his control, trying to make sure that he remained calm, but his need was getting stronger and stronger and his own breath was growing fast and ragged.

Sam let out a blatant moan as Balthazar shifted one last time and settled himself. Balthazar was nearly bursting at the thought of sinking himself within him. Using his arms to brace his body a few inches above Sam's, he whispered his name softly, needing to see his eyes. Sam's eyes opened, his dark eyes, hazed by passion, focused on his.

"You're mine now, love. There's no turning back," before Sam could say a word, Balthazar thrust fully inside him. Sam cried out, holding onto him while Balthazar was deep inside him now.

Balthazar reared back and slammed again, this time with only one intention- pure pleasure. He began a slow, rhythmic thrusting into the hunter. He felt Sam tremble as he bit his lower lip, fighting the urge to cum so soon. Sam felt so bloody good in his arms he thought, as he dipped his head sucked on his collarbone, his hips rotating in and out with hypnotic ease.

Sam began panting raggedly. "Balthazar…" he gasped when the angel wrapped his hand over his cock and slowly matched the tempo of his thrusts with his pulls.

Balthazar's lips quirked wickedly. He had never seen Sam so out of control- so lost in pleasure. Balthazar wanted to keep doing this to him all night and with his angelic skill and abilities, he could. He'd never done it- but always wanted to see how long a human could withstand his appetite for carnal flesh. But when he felt Sam's muscles clench tightly around his cock, Balthazar buckled, momentarily losing control.

Balthazar's grip tightened on Sam's thick manhood with a bruising squeeze. Sam tossed wildly and thrust forward, suddenly climaxing. Balthazar listened to the breathless moans as the hunter reached the Heavens. And Balthazar was right behind him, ready to find his own sweet release. He pounded harder now, his body tensing, and his back stiffening. Sam's body continued to respond to him, even after his orgasm.

Sam lifted his hips off the bed even more, giving Balthazar more access and then… he shattered. He came so hard, that he couldn't stop thrusting. Sam gasped, gripping the back of his neck, letting Balthazar slam repeatedly into him until he was completely drained.

Balthazar pulled out and dropped heavily onto Sam's massively muscled chest. Sam parted his thighs, wrapping them around Balthazar's hips intimately. Their bodies, hot and naked pressed against one another leisurely.

Balthazar could only marvel at this incredible sexual phenomenon between them. It was like someone had lit a match under them both and they burst into flames, catching fire to each other and burning until there was nothing left.

After a few minutes, Sam's breathing evened out and his eyes began to droop. Balthazar tonguingly kissed his nipple, "so… what now darling? We've said our lovely-dah's and continue to have incredible sex like this every day…"

"Huh- really? Every day?" Sam asked with a lazy smile. "You might get bored with me."

Balthazar shook his head, "I sincerely doubt that, love." He sucked harder on the nipple, then biting it.

Sam hissed out, and glared though he couldn't stop smiling. His fingers twirled slow circles on his shoulder, "I guess we get your life back from those Fates. And after that…" Sam gazed over his face tenderly. "We go on a very long vacation."

Balthazar grinned boyishly, heart feeling lit as a feather. "That sounds perfect."

Sam closed his eyes then, drifting back off into sleep. Balthazar watched him. Unable to sleep himself though liking how humans slept. So peaceful. So calm. And Balthazar couldn't help but feel immense satisfaction at knowing he induced this sleep through fabulous, earth-shattering sex. Smirking, he slid out of Sam's embrace once he knew for sure the hunter was deeply sleeping.

He suddenly had the urge to do something nice for Sam. Maybe get him a new jacket or gun. Something memorable and worthwhile. He tugged on his boots and re-buckled his belt when he noticed the amulet on the desk. He pocketed it instinctively. It might have overpowered Sam, but it might react differently with Balthazar aiming this Heavenly weapon.

Balthazar gave Sam one last look before vanishing.

He reappeared in New York City, on the busiest retailer area of the city. High end fashion for men and women. He eyed a few, wondering what to get Sam. Searching for a sign- something that stood out. He strolled through the crowded streets, admiring the glimmering window designs and expensive trinkets adoring the models. All of sudden, Balthazar's feet came to an abrupt halt as he glanced upwards at the sign on the building before him. His heart did that funny flip again and his stomach quivered. This was it. His sign stared boldly in front of him- he just had to have the courage to walk through the doors.

But how would Sam react? Too much? Too soon? Probably. But Balthazar was an impetuous bastard with zero impulse control. Besides, he told himself with a cocky smirk, he couldn't force Sam to wear it. Just give it to him and see what he'd do. What's the worst that could happen? After all, Balthazar knew exactly what his future entailed with Sam Winchester. Forever. And he meant it.

Balthazar opened the glass door and let the bustling streets of New York City fade away behind him, leaving his doubts and hesitation on the sidewalk.

_**TBC**_


	15. Ch 15: Go Back to Sleep

**Chapter 15: Go Back to Sleep**

"Don't fret precious, I'm here." Cooed the Leviathan's mocking voice.

Cas's pulse beat in furious rage as he stood, eyes surveying the prison cell that he had awoken in. He didn't know how long he had been here. Where he was or why. All he knew was that he was a prisoner and as time passed, he knew that he would be kept here forever if he didn't try to escape or… if this creature finally decided to end his life. Which, to Cas's logic, was the only possibility. There was no escaping. He had became weak and powerless in this cage. He was nothing but a man now, trapped without hope.

"Just kill me!" Cas seethed out darkly.

Laughter spilled into his dark prison, coming from beneath the door, the walls and even the floor he stood.

"I wouldn't dare harm a hair on that pretty head of yours, Castiel." The voice became low and menacing, "You're the reason I'm here. I would never hurt you… well not too much."

The prison cell shuddered, the blacken walls vibrated as the monster outside it paced hungrily. Cas gripped his fists tight. He wasn't afraid. He was ready to fight. And ready to die. At least he had been ready to die until he saw Dean…

Laughter came from the ceiling now, floating above him. All of a sudden the walls of Cas's prison began to bleed. Red blood oozed down the metal walls, covering his prison.

"Castiel…" the voice whispered from the blood, resonating in this tiny cell, tormenting him. "You know I'm the only who cares about you." The whisper surrounded him, but never quiet touching him. "I'm the voice of reason, angel. I'm saving you from yourself- can't you see that? _What_ _were_ you before I came? An angel with too much pride- thinking he was God!" The monster's shrill laughter echoed throughout the cell making the walls tremble. "You destroyed your enemies, Castiel but at a terrible cost. You lost everyone who ever loved you."

Cas's heart sliced painfully open as the monster spoke the truth. Yet Dean…

"I'll be the one to protect you from your enemies and your choices now, Castiel. I'm your saving grace, not anyone else…" the voice whispered soothingly as though his voice of reason.

But Cas knew if he had someone like that, they wouldn't trap him in a cage and keep him isolated from the world.

"Go back to sleep, angel. Trust that you won't want for another thing again. I'll protect you…"

Cas finally had had enough of this monster. He was done making deals with creatures. He was done letting the evil take control of him. He was an angel before and still. His past mistakes only made him stronger- not weaker, not like the dark voice tried to convince him of.

"I don't want your protection. I want my freedom, what don't you understand about this?" Cas retorted angrily, glaring at the bloodied walls and the darken confines of his cell.

"You can't have freedom, angel… you're mine now. Besides- what will you do with your freedom? Who will you go to? No one wants you- no one _needs_ you. You destroyed everything! No one mourned your death Castiel."

Cas felt as if the monster had physically struck him. But he wouldn't back down. Not after he saw Dean- not after the pain he saw in the hunter's eyes and the need he felt in their brief kiss. Dean promised to save him. Promised him.

In that moment, when Cas believed that the whole world had abandoned him, Dean Winchester saw him. He saw him when no else did. He believed Dean would walk through Hell again to save him. The least Cas could do was show that he wanted to be free as much as Dean wanted him to be. He would fight even if it cost him his life.

Cas's heart flamed to a burning hot fire, as he shouted. "I might have destroyed lives and ruined friendships, monster. I will have to live with that. But I know now that Dean Winchester still cares for me."

The cell walls shuddered angrily, trembling with violence. "No one cares for you, Castiel. How many times do I have to tell you? You're worthless, less than nothing. You have never been anything but a useless angel with too much pride. No one came for you when you disappeared, all wanting to believe you were dead. Even your precious Dean wanted you dead."

"Shut-up!" Cas cried out, the pain of the monster's words slicing away at him, taking him apart piece by piece.

"You know it's true! Remember?" The monster suddenly silenced as the room filled with different voices. He heard Dean's voice, hard and sure, as he instructed Sam, "kill him!"

Cas listened numbly, remembering that day when the Winchester's no longer needed him and instead, only wished for his death. But Cas realized the truth behind it too. Dean did what he thought was necessary to save the world and that meant the death of Cas.

"Aw…" the monster cooed softly. "I'm glad you're finally seeing reason, Castiel. I'm protecting you from those choices, those people and the world that abandoned you. Do you see now?"

All of a sudden Cas remembered the words Dean had whispered to him on the rooftop. _I'm going to save you, Cas. I promise you. Don't give up because I won't. Not until you're safe. You hear me?_

"Go back to sleep, Castiel. Forget about all of this. Forget about Dean…"

And then the strangest thing occurred. Cas began to shake. His skin flushed, his teeth clenched and the most amazing, ear-shattering roar escaped his throat. The walls shook with the force of his rage and then, in that instant they shattered. The monster roared back, ripping through Cas. But he wasn't afraid. He had never been afraid. His body swelled with power, his limbs shook and his eyes narrowed as the blackness of the monster surrounded him in the empty void. The monster was a faceless creature, just a living, breathing darkness that oozed like its black blood.

Cas let the rage transform into a serene calmness in his mind. He would win. He would defeat this monster. He would save himself. His body filled with his angelic abilities and before he had time to harness the Heavenly power, it burst from him as a shining white light.

* * *

><p>Dean trolled the newspapers online. It had been a few days now and still no word on Cas. He wasn't sure what exactly he was looking for on finding the Leviathan, just that if he wasn't searching or doing something, he would go nuts. Especially since Sam's whole coming out party.<p>

Dean rolled his eyes at the thought. Sam, his little brother, his only remaining family, fell head over heels in love with the most pompous, self-centered, egoistical prick in all of creation! Sam- his good natured, soft hearted, big puppy eyes fell in love with Balthazar? How? What could Sam possibly see in that dick?

Dean was still reeling from the news. But he was slowly learning to accept it as the days passed. Only because he'd never seen Sam happier. Sam had changed. He was smiling more. Laughing more. Hell, it was even sorta started rubbing off on him and Dean at times couldn't resist the urge to smile back at his little Sammy.

Dean had to admit, seeing Sam so happy made a small part of him happy. And there was no one to thank for that but Balthazar. And Balthazar clearly loved his brother. He saw it in everything the angel did. His commitment and loyalty Dean questioned at first, since Balthazar seemed like such a player. Yet after catching Balthazar sometimes dreamily gazing at unaware Sam from across the room or doing little tasks for him without ever mentioning it, made Dean less critical of the guy.

The angel was sticking around now. And for good. Dean at first, resisted the idea, fought it tooth and nail, much to Sam's dismay. But Balthazar seemed different too. He wasn't just strolling around the house, drinking all the whiskey and making snarky comments. He was actually helping Dean in his search for the Leviathan Cas. The angel hadn't made much progress either, but he said he'd keep trying and that was good enough for Dean. Hell, the angel even healed his wounds, but without Dean's permission. Balthazar was a sneaky brat. The angel had handed him a glass of whiskey and strolled away, giving Dean a brief pat on the shoulder. Seconds later, Dean was choking on his whiskey and his body was healed. And Balthazar had the smuggest smile on his face. Sam just shook his head and shrugged innocently. Sam told Dean that if Balthazar wanted to do something, he couldn't be stopped even if it was a small thing like healing him. Dean growled at Balthazar but he had admit, he liked being able to walk on his leg again without jolting pain.

Now Dean sat, staring blankly at Sam's laptop, hoping for some sort of sign or news. Anything to make him get to Cas.

Cas…

Dean couldn't help that he thought about the angel more and more these days. At first he thought it had everything to do with saving him from the Leviathan and getting his friend back. But now, he realized there was more to it. Cas trampled on his heart a year ago when he went all God-crazy and Dean was sure he lost any chance of getting his best friend back. But then a small miracle happened. Cas finally saw reason while standing on the threshold of death's door.

Once they released the souls back into Purgatory together, Cas apologized to him.

It nearly broke Dean's heart all over again. He remembered that day because it had seared itself in his mind. He remembered the way Cas touched him and how it felt different. A need for him. A need for him to accept his remorse and forgive him.

Dean remembered wanting so badly to just tell Cas the truth. That he forgave him the moment he asked for it.

Cas had destroyed their friendship, betrayed his trust and ripped his heart out- yet… when Cas whispered his apology, his eyes down casted in shame and utter misery, Dean felt the truth right then and there. He loved Cas. He had become family. His best friend. His angel.

Dean forgave him in his heart, in his soul. But he couldn't tell Cas that. He didn't have a chance to. Before Dean saw it coming, Cas was ripped from him once more but by a force neither of them expected. Dean thought Cas had died. That the Leviathans tore him to shreds.

Dean's throat clenched as he quickly took a sip of his coffee. The bitterness helped ease the stress but not much. He sighed heavily, his elbows resting on the dining table in Bobby's kitchen. He should have looked for Cas. He shouldn't have accepted his death just like that. Cas was a fighter. A warrior of Heaven. Dean should have done more to save his friend…

All of a sudden the kitchen door opened and Bobby shuffled in, a duffle bag and shotgun over his shoulder.

Dean sat back in the chair and smiled softly at the old man. "Hey- you were gone a long time. I thought you'd be back sooner."

Bobby grumbled, kicking the door shut behind him. "Me too, but apparently getting information on Leviathans is like trying to pull teeth from a shark. Whoever had information on these things were nearly as dangerous at the monsters themselves."

Dean straightened, "You're okay though?"

Bobby waved a dismissive hand as he tossed his duffle bag on the couch and stowed his shot gun by his desk. "Yeah, I'm peachy. A few bruises and scrapes is all."

"What'd you find?" Dean asked.

"Not much," Bobby said as he walked back into the kitchen and got a mug and poured himself a cup of coffee. He turned then and gave a complacent shrug, "Except this."

Dean watched as Bobby pulled out a tattered, parchment type paper from his pocket and tossed it on the table. It was thick and folded several times. It eerily reminded Dean of the Mother-Of-All book that was made out of human flesh. This thing had almost the same exact coloring.

Dean frowned, "is it…?" he began to ask but Bobby interrupted him with a shake of his head.

"Nah- it's some fancy Egyptian paper. Not human."

Relieved, Dean opened it eagerly, hoping that this was something that could help track down Cas.

Bobby took a sip of coffee and sighed, "Damn- this tastes good. What's in it? Ain't nothin' I have here at the house."

Dean didn't bother glancing up as he studied the strange markings on the paper. "It's from Paris. Balthazar brought it back after he and Sam…"

He trailed off then and realized Bobby had been gone a week and didn't know about the new development.

Dean coughed awkwardly, forgetting the paper. "Uhm…" he began, unsure how to tell Bobby.

Bobby stared at him blankly. Finally he said, "What? That Sam and Balthazar are together?" Bobby asked flatly. "I know- Sam called me."

"Sam called you?" Dean asked, astounded. "When?"

"Couple nights back. Told me everything. Well, not everything. Just the important stuff." Bobby sipped his coffee again and didn't seem perturbed by this in the least. Dean instantly felt his heart warm for the old hunter. Bobby was the most accepting and caring man on the planet. He just tried to cover it up with a fowl mouth and booze. But Dean knew the truth.

"I'm just glad Sam's happy. He deserves to be." Bobby eyed Dean curiously then, "You do to, you igit."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Now is not the time to talk about my love life, Bobby."

Bobby pursed his lips and sent him a hard look. But when he said nothing Dean grumbled, "so you gonna tell me what these markings mean?"

Bobby broke out in a knowing smile. "It's trapping symbols."

Dean's heart beat faster as he gripped the paper. "You mean…?"

"Yup," Bobby said with a sharp nod. "I'd say its high-time we redecorate my panic room. Don't you?"

Dean leapt to his feet, excited about the possibility of finally having a card to play.

* * *

><p>"Stop, you're doing it all wrong." Balthazar chided. "It's suppose to loop not…" he hesitated and arched an arrogant brow, "whatever it is your attempting to do, Dean."<p>

"Hey- I've been working my butt off in here all day painting these friggin' symbols. I think I know how these things should look by now, Balthazar." He shot back irritably. If he wasn't standing on Bobby's ladder right now, he'd knock Balthazar's front teeth in.

The angel was annoying the hell out of him. Sam and Balthazar arrived late this afternoon after following up on a lead on some Leviathans in Louisiana. Balthazar wanted to attempt to kill one by using the amulet instead of Sam. But so far they hadn't had any luck on finding a Leviathan to practice on. They came back just in time to help finish up the markings.

The plan was to capture one of the Leviathans, trap him there and let Balthazar have a go at it. It was better than waiting to use it on Cas. A powerhouse hybrid that could implode them with a single snap of his fingers.

"Will you two knock it off?" Bobby asked loudly from the other side of the panic room where he and Sam were working on their half of the wall.

"Yeah, you guys need to start getting along or I'm going to have to separate you," Sam said. Dean glared hotly at his brother, who he noticed tried to hide his laughing smile by quickly looking back at the wall he was painting.

"I'm trying to, love. But this cad can't draw worth his life," Balthazar replied sweetly.

Dean growled. "Why you go do something useful and go on a beer run or something."

Balthazar narrowed his eyes at Dean.

"Or food…" Sam suggested. "I kinda skipped lunch today."

Balthazar's gaze slid seductively back to Sam as he smiled lazily at him. Sam flushed. Obviously they did more than hunt Leviathans in Louisiana.

Dean grimaced at the idea, "Ew."

Balthazar beamed recklessly back up to Dean, "So hemlock and rat poison for Dean. Sam… I'll get you something ridiculously healthy but delicious Bobby? Burger and fries? Or just a bit of whiskey?"

It was Bobby's turn to glare as he drawled out, "how 'bout a bottle of shut-the-hell up?"

"Fair enough," Balthazar said with a devilish gleam in his bright blue eyes. "I'll be back shortly, boys."

Balthazar stepped out of the panic room and vanished. The moment he did Sam said coldly to both Bobby and Dean. "You guys could try to be nicer, you know."

"He could try and be less irritating," Bobby countered. "So until that day comes, I'll say whatever I gotta say to that igit."

Dean grinned at Bobby.

Sam just shook his head, and chuckled softly. "Too be honest, I think he does it on purpose. In some twisted way, he's warming up to you two."

Dean and Bobby both let out a loud snort, but said nothing as they finished up the last of the markings.

Dean jumped down from the ladder and began wiping his hands on the paint rag, thoroughly exhausted. He spent all day craning his neck or reaching upwards to paint. Now all he wanted was a big dinner, a cold beer and some serious sleep.

Sam and Bobby began breaking everything down when Dean asked, "Guys wanna beer?"

Both men nodded and Dean happily left the room. He'd been stuck in there all day. Leaving, if just a minute to get beer, was much needed. He strode up the stairs from the basement and headed to the kitchen, thinking of the popping sound of a beer cap and the first, tastiest sip of refreshing cold beer. He was practically humming when he reached the fridge.

He pulled it opened and reached for the six-pack. Suddenly he heard a noise from behind him. A familiar noise… the sound of wind in the air and wings…

Balthazar couldn't be back already, he thought as he stood, glancing behind him. But he didn't see Balthazar. Fear gripped him instantly, sending a tingling wave of alarm through his belly.

An angel was here, he felt it in his gut. He set the beer down and reached for the gun that Bobby stashed on top of the fridge. Bobby was a paranoid bastard and at the moment, Dean was grateful.

He carefully moved through the kitchen, his eyes focused, his gun clasped tight.

He entered the library, knowing that the angel had to be there. And he was. Dean let out an audible gasp. "Cas…?"

Cas, still dressed in the all black suit, turned slowly to face him. Dean's heart hammered like a fist pounding in his chest. Cas's eyes fell on him from across the room. Dean noticed then how pale and terrible he looked. Black blood oozed from the tips of his fingers, his legs, his chest and stomach. He was bleeding all over as if he were trying to force the monster out through blood-letting.

"Cas," Dean breathed again, but then he saw the blade in his hand. Dean aimed his gun at him. "You Cas? Or somethin' else?"

Cas didn't move, eyes unfocused and heavy. "Dean…" he whispered gruffly. "Help me, Dean…"

Dean watched in horror as Cas dropped to his knees, the knife clattering loudly to the floor besides him. But he still didn't move, even though his heart pulled painfully at him, wanting desperately to go to the angel. Except there was still a Leviathan inside him, he could see the black blood oozing out of the wounds.

Cas seemed to understand his hesitancy as he spoke slowly, "I escaped but only temporarily. It's only a matter of time before the Leviathan returns. He won't kill me. And I can't kill him." Cas's eyes collided with Dean's then, intent and determined. "You have to do it."

Dean let his gun lower as he tentatively took a step to him.

Cas gazed up at him from the floor, eyes bearing his soul as he whispered to Dean, "kill me."

Dean didn't hesitate as he said firmly, "Never."

Cas's eyes watered, "Then he will kill you. Punish me for escaping."

Dean dropped to his knees then and captured his cheek in his hand, forcing their eyes to meet. "We can trap him. I don't know if the panic room will hold him- but we can try."

"And if it doesn't, Dean?" Cas asked. His voice shook, cracking hoarsely, "Then the Leviathan will go after you first. He _will_ kill you."

"He won't get the chance," Dean replied. "You know me Cas, I'm too stubborn to die."

Cas smiled weakly, his eyes shining in disbelief. Dean felt that awful vise grip around his heart. He pulled Cas closer, unable think beyond the pain of seeing Cas like this.

"You just gotta promise me you'll hold on until we get this thing out of you, all right?" He whispered.

Dean felt Cas's hesitant hand touch the back of his neck softly, fingers stroking his short hair. Cas was looking at him differently- as if he'd never seen him before or in this way. His stomach twisted as Dean watched him, aching to hold him, protect him…

Suddenly Cas's whole body jerked. Dean saw this happen before, the first time the Leviathan took control. And it was happening again.

"Cas!" Dean shouted.

But it was too late. Cas jerked again, burying his face into Dean's shoulder, his grip tightening around his neck. Dean grabbed his body, hands immediately soaked with black blood as he tried to restrain Cas's frantic movements.

"Dean…" he bit out, his breath hot on his neck.

Dean held tighter but Cas was stronger. He pulled away, eyes flashing brightly. "He's coming…"

"We need to get to the panic room," Dean said about to haul himself to his feet with Cas. But he was stopped. The angel dug his fingers harder into him, his shoulder trembling.

Abruptly Cas pulled Dean to him and without hesitation, kissed him. It was powerful and intense Dean could only feel what was happening. His mouth instinctively opened as Cas deepened the kiss with such ferocity, Dean shook. They kissed so hard it leveled to desperation. Excitement curled around his spine and the sudden tension around his cock made him want to gasp, but Cas was smothering him with his kisses as if he never wanted to stop. He moaned, knowing he didn't want him to stop either. Dean's heart raced as he held tight to his angel, muscles bunching around him, refusing to let him slip away again. Cas tasted of Heaven. His Heaven.

Suddenly the kiss slowed and Cas's body stopped jerking. The kiss changed… it was lazily and careless not full of passion or need… a horrible fear snaked through him.

Dean yanked back, eyes widened in confused alarm. His breaths came out fast and uneven as he searched Cas's face.

A slow, horrible smile slid over Cas's redden lips, eyes dark and… evil. Dean gasped, about to fling backwards when Cas's hand grabbed Dean by the back of the head and forced him close. This wasn't Cas anymore. This was the Leviathan.

Dean watched as the Leviathan inched slowly forward and with a flick of his tongue, licked the bottom of Dean's lips. He hummed in pleasure. "You taste good, hunter." He said maliciously. "I usually don't play with my food before I eat, but I think I can make an exception…"

Panic like Dean had never felt before enveloped him.

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p><strong>**Ah! wow- this chapter hella beat the crap outta me. i couldnt do anything until i wrote this friggin chapter. it's a crazy feeling being chained to ur laptop. Hope u guyz like it. Lot of my inspiration came from a vid on youtube titled "CastielCounting Bodies like Sheep" it's pretty epic- cas struggling with the Leviathans in the first episode season 7. **

**anywho- please please comment! i get to go to work now & need something to look forward to when i get home. thanks everyone who has continued to comment. srly- ur awesome. ****

** ~kidneythieves ;)**


	16. Ch 16: Fates Pull

**Chapter 16: Fates Pull**

Balthazar reappeared in Bobby's kitchen, bags of food for the humans in residence. He also was considerate and feeling rather sporting and got Dean his beer. He just hoped the twat had some decency and thank him for it. Sam was right, they needed to get along and that was the least Balthazar could do for his hunter. Getting along with the family was a must in any relationship- even if the family was a stubborn bloody bull like Dean Winchester.

Besides, Balthazar had yet given Sam his gift, he thought setting the food down on the counter. He was stalling. He knew it. But in reality, Balthazar wanted this whole Leviathan mess behind him before he went and surrendered his heart completely to the hunter. And the Fates hadn't cut his strings yet. Balthazar paused, deciding that was a poor choice of words as he shoved the six-pack of beer in fridge. What he meant was that the Fates hadn't contacted him since Roman's death. So they were either stalling or Balthazar hadn't finished his mission. Either way, Balthazar was losing patience and his gift was a constant reminder of this.

Suddenly he heard a rustling behind him. He straightened and eyed the door to Bobby's library. He figured the boys would still be in the panic room, but maybe they had finished early. He smiled, ready to flaunt his booty of treasure. He hesitated as strolled into the library as his eyes fell upon Dean's back, ridged and tense. Then he saw something else that made his heart still.

Large, vicious teeth were sunk deep into Dean's neck.

"Hey!" was all Balthazar could think to yell, anything to make that creature stop hurting Dean. "That's my friend you're eating."

The large mouth retracted, head pulling back with a yank, taking bits of hunter flesh. Balthazar couldn't hide his grimace.

The face reappeared and his breath caught. Cas. Bloody hell…

Balthazar reached inside his pocket and pulled out the amulet. "You know Cassie- I always knew you wanted to take a bite out of Dean's meat." He said with a brief wink, covering his fear behind his mask.

The evil Cas stood easily, letting Dean's body slump to the floor.

"Balthazar," Cas said in a happy, careless tone. Very unlike the Cas he knew. "I thought Dick might have killed you. I'm quiet disappointment."

"I know- real tragedy. Now you get the joy of spending more time in my fabulous company. But if you want," Balthazar revealed the amulet in his hand and cocked his head to the side, narrowing his eyes. "We can skip the small talk and get to the nitty-gritty, eh sweetheart?"

Cas grinned, eyes dancing with pure evil as blood dripped from his mouth. "Castiel always had a secret desire to kill you. And you never expected it did you? When he stabbed you in the back. Didn't expect Cas to be your Judas did you, Balthazar?"

Balthazar lifted his chin defiantly, "I knew I'd die eventually for my sins. Cas just took the initiative."

Cas chuckled, it was hallow and cruel. "He should have killed you sooner."

Balthazar didn't answer, not wanting to have this discussion with this fowl blood-sucking monster. This was a conversation meant for him and Cas, alone.

"So- are we going to dance or you just going to tease a girl all night?"

"Not at all, Balthazar. I was simply wondering what you hoped that amulet would do? Save you from me? Because it won't. You're not strong enough and neither is that."

"Somebody is full of themselves. Well, just to be sure I think we should check. Couldn't hurt- I mean, I hope so." Balthazar raised the amulet before him and focused his angelic abilities through it.

But before anything could happen he heard Sam and Bobby walk into the kitchen. His heart literally stopped. It didn't help that Cas licked his lips, eyes shining in delight as though ready to take a bite out of Sam. The fear of Sam getting mauled by this sick-puppy sent chills coursing down his spine.

All of a sudden the amulet flared to life in his palm. His power burst through it, a dazzling white light aimed directly at Cas's chest.

The Leviathan got hit. Alarm crossed his face instantly as he howled in pain. Triumphant, Balthazar stepped closer, his arm stretching further out, the power flowing like a crashing tidal wave. He had never experienced anything quite like it. It was so pure and beautiful.

"Balthazar…" he heard Sam say in surprise behind him.

"Get your brother!" Balthazar said eyes trained on the Leviathan whose face had contorted dangerously. He was pissed, but he was dying. He had to be, Balthazar told himself. He stepped closer, the power enveloping the Leviathan now. He crumpled, knees giving way as he writhed on the floor.

Balthazar saw Sam at the corner of his eye, pressing a hand over Dean's blood soaked wound.

The Leviathan let out another ear-shattering roar, his limbs jerking and twisting until finally… he stopped moving. In that instant the power from the amulet vanished, releasing Balthazar.

Balthazar's body let out a shuddering ache. It felt like his whole body had been drained of his angel power. Balthazar could only stand there, gasping for breath, over the fallen Leviathan. Cas's body was still, almost deathly. Balthazar wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"Balthazar? You okay?" Sam asked from the other side of the room, clutching Dean.

Balthazar nodded numbly. "A little drained…" he managed to breathe out. He noticed the worry on Sam's forehead. Balthazar smiled thinly at him, trying to ease his concern. He slowly walked to the hunters, feeling deflated and useless. But Dean was bleeding profusely. He had to help him.

Balthazar dropped to his knees before them, Sam's brown eyes heavy with apprehension.

"Don't worry darling," Balthazar said hoarsely, though he wondered if he could heal Dean. He felt so exhausted… so utterly gone.

He placed a hand over Dean's neck and let his powers flow once more. But nothing happened.

"Why is he still bleeding…?" Bobby asked fearfully as he stood over them, face crunched in distress. "Balthazar…"

"The amulet, it took a lot of juice. Apparently, all of it," he whispered to Sam.

Their eyes collided over Dean's body. Balthazar felt a horrible wave of helplessness grip him. He couldn't fail Sam. He couldn't let his brother die. Balthazar, determined now, placed his hand over Dean's neck once more, willing the power to come.

Nothing.

Sam's eyes were full of sorrow as he reached out and took Balthazar's hand. The comforting gesture made Balthazar's torment grow. Sam was reassuring him! When Sam was the one seconds away from losing his brother! Suddenly, Balthazar felt a renewed jolt of power electrify him as light spilled from his hand over Dean. Sam jerked back alarmed, but his hand remained. Their joined hands healed Dean.

"Holly Hell," Bobby muttered.

Dean let out a ragged cough and moaned.

"Dean?" Sam asked astounded, pulling his brother up who looked thoroughly whipped.

Balthazar could only stare, speechless. He'd never harnessed his power with a human before. How was that even possible? Yet his whole body tingled with acute awareness of Sam. The hunter and him seemed, somehow- even more connected. Sam must have felt it too because he could only stare in return.  
>Dean cleared his throat, touching his neck as though expecting to feel his shredded flesh. But he didn't. He glanced between Sam and Balthazar and noticed how strangely quiet they had become.<p>

"What?" he asked suddenly.

"These two healed you," Bobby explained dully. "Somehow."

"Huh?" Dean searched Sam's face questioningly.

"Balthazar drained his mojo on Cas. We thought you were done for because he couldn't heal you." Bobby explained again. Bobby then glanced over his shoulder to the defeated Leviathan, still unmoving. "Speaking of Cas… maybe we should lock him up in the panic room in case that amulet of yours didn't work, Balthazar."

Balthazar nodded weakly, getting to his feet. The brothers stood and walked to Cas.

Dean's face paled. "Is he dead?"

Balthazar surveyed him, unsure himself. He knelt and tapping into his angelic sixth sense, sought for Cas's soul dwelling within the vessel. He sensed… something. It wasn't the Leviathan. He was sure it was gone. But there was a small, flickering glow inside the body. It was almost nonexistent, yet there. Beating like a heart.

"I'm not sure. We might have a wait a few days to find out," Balthazar said.

"But the Leviathan's gone, right?" Sam asked then, as though finding his voice.

Balthazar gazed softly at him, "Yes. The Leviathan is dead."

"Cas too," Dean stated suddenly, his voice deathly cold.

Balthazar turned to him, wanting to say something but when he saw the furious rage burning like a dull fire in the hunter's eyes, he kept his mouth shut. Whatever happened between Dean and Cas before he got there, he would never know. Still it made Balthazar curious. He could always tell there was something between Dean and Cas. Besides the obvious, guardian and human. But Cas was forced to become Dean's guardian in his mission to retrieve Dean from Hell. Yet somehow over the course of their bond, something less had grown, Balthazar knew it. Just like he knew it with Sam.

But at the moment, Balthazar knew he would never know the truth especially if Cas really was dead. Dean tended to keep to himself. He locked those feelings down tight. Never spilling over and never revealing. Balthazar vaguely saw Dean as a ticking time bomb. Just seconds away from implosion.

"I don't know, Dean." Balthazar replied honestly.

Dean nodded and then with a determined stance gave Bobby a hard look, "Let's get him downstairs."

Bobby seemed to also see Dean's pain but said nothing as the two picked up Cas and headed to the panic room.

He felt Sam's warm touch on his arm then. Balthazar turned to him, instinctively reaching for him. Both suddenly needed each other. Balthazar wrapped his arms around Sam and brushing a soft kiss over his cheek, burying his face into the crook of his neck. "Darling… that was bloody close," he said, inhaling Sam's reassuring scent.

"What happened? What was that…?" Sam asked, unable to describe the power that flowed through them.

Balthazar pulled back looking into his handsome face, "I don't know. But whatever it was it was incredible."

Sam let out a soft laugh, "I know. It was like my whole body was electrified. I dunno- I can't explain it."

Balthazar stroked his cheek with his thumb, tracing his lips briefly. "I know what it felt like." He leaned in and kissed him, taking his mouth deeply within his. Thorough, longingly and slow. So slow. His heart raced and his hands pulled the hunter closer, tasting his mouth with a sweeping tongue. Sam moaned and as he began to respond, Balthazar inched away. "I felt like love," he whispered against his lips. "Our love…"

Sam eyes sparkled with amusement, "that's a hellvua line, Balthazar."

Balthazar smiled, kissing him once more, laughing. "Did it work?"

Sam slid his hand around the back of his neck, capturing his fleeting mouth with a hard, overpowering kiss. Balthazar trembled. Blood rushing to his cock and his stomach clenching in excitement. He loved it when Sam took control. It was his little, untold weakness.

It was Sam's turn to tease then as he pulled his lips from his, smiling lazily, "yeah- it worked, you jerk."

Balthazar rotated his hips forward, letting Sam know how absurdly horny he was. Sam's smile faded as his eyes grew lustful, his grip tightening. Sam dipped his head and clasped his mouth to Balthazar's neck, kissing before sucking, his hand trailing down his back and all the way to his ass, in which he grabbed firmly. Balthazar hummed, thrusting forward. Sam feeling embolden himself, pushed his own aching erection into him, until they were rubbing frantically into each other, arching into one another.

"We should go somewhere a little more private, love." Balthazar whispered, then gasped as Sam grabbed his ass in both hands and pushed him upwards, hard and rough. Their cocks brushing, causing a hot friction that was driving Balthazar absolutely insane.

Sam seemed unperturbed they were standing in the middle of the living room, he was a bit distracted. Balthazar's heart warmed, knowing Sam rarely lost control or forgot reason and when Balthazar was the cause of it, it got him hot and hard.

"I love your neck…" Sam breathed, trailing wet kisses from his opened v-neck shirt up to his neck over his chin, "I love the way you taste…" he captured his mouth, toyingly sucking on his lower lip. "I love the way you look at me when you think I'm not paying attention."

Sam made Balthazar ache in ways he never thought imaginable. And listening to him now, made his whole heart puddle into a simpering mess.

"I love your cocky attitude," Sam whispered into the shell of his ear, tracing it with his hot tongue. "I also love your cock…" he teased, his hand suddenly moving and grabbing him over his jeans. Balthazar gasped loudly, pushing his erection into Sam's large hand. Sam hummed, "I love your smile…"

Their eyes finally met and Balthazar couldn't help but smile for him now.

Sam's eyes warmed over his face as he whispered, "And most of all, I love you, Balthazar."

Balthazar ran his fingers through Sam's soft brown hair, so utterly and blissfully happy. God, how did this happen? How did he ever get so lucky?

All of a sudden Balthazar felt a sharp pull on his back. He tightened his hold on Sam, clamping his hands down. Sam's eyes widened, sensing the change in him. "What's wrong?"

Balthazar felt as though his wings were literally being pulled. And it bloody hell hurt!

"I don't know… I'm being pulled." Balthazar stumbled backwards and then flung into the air. His wings being looped with some invisible rope.

"Balthazar!" Sam cried. "What's happening?"

Balthazar cringed painfully, his body beginning to tense, fighting the cosmic pull.

Then Balthazar knew. This was it. The Fates were pulling him back to them.

"Sam!" He called out, still helplessly pinned to the wall. "I'll be back darling- I swear it." He promised reassuringly, though he _wasn't_ sure. He had no idea what the Fates would do and if they would keep their word. He didn't trust them. But for the sake of Sam- he had to give him hope. And maybe for Balthazar's own need, he needed to know this would not be the last time he saw his hunter.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, alarmed.

Balthazar suddenly grinned boyishly at his hunter, not wanting the last thing he remembered of Sam Winchester to be the fear in his eyes, but of love. He quickly pulled the black velvet box from his jacket pocket and tossed it to Sam, who caught it easily.

"I'll be back for mine," Balthazar said still smiling, though his soul was being torn apart inside. The fear of the unknown eating away at him.

Sam stared uncertainly at the box. Then a knowing look crossed his face and his eyes shot back to him, surprised.

Hope flared to life inside him as Balthazar whispered softly, "say yes."

Sam opened his mouth, shocked and confused. His hesitancy killing Balthazar. And he was running out of time. The pull was strong, stronger than anything he ever felt before. He feared if he didn't leave soon, his wings would be ripped from him.

"It doesn't matter…" Balthazar said, unsure if his pain was physical or something else, maybe the breaking of his heart. "Just know I love you and I'd spend my eternity with you if I could. If you would let me…"

"Balthazar…" Sam began but it was too late.

Balthazar let out a harsh cry and succumbed to the Fates pull.

And with that, he was gone.

_**TBC**_


	17. Ch 17: Tempt the Fates

**Chapter 17: Tempt the Fates**

Sam and Dean sat together in Bobby's library, finishing off their second bottle of whiskey. Both looking glum, feeling miserable and incredibly smashed.

Sam tipped the edge of his glass on the edge of the couch, wondering if he was ever going to see Balthazar again. His last image of Balthazar was his stupid grinning face as he asked him… at that moment Sam couldn't even comprehend what Balthazar was asking him. Mostly because Balthazar didn't really ask or say the word marriage. More of just told him to say 'yes'. The magic word. And what did Sam do?

Sam suddenly bit back the urge to groan as he pinched the brim of his nose, beating himself up. He did nothing, he thought. He just stood there, like some dumb idiot with his mouth opened and said nothing! He couldn't say anything. He had gone into shock.

He should have told Balthazar something- anything to keep that disappointment from his face. But Sam hesitated. Balthazar obviously didn't expect that.

God, Sam that in dismay. The way Balthazar looked at him, it wrenched at his very soul. He looked so heartbroken in their final moments together- so hurt. And Sam had caused that. Only because he couldn't un-stick his tongue off the roof of his mouth fast enough.

Sam gripped fiercely to the rings. One for him and one for Balthazar.

And Sam knew now that he should have said yes. Because he would have meant it. So wherever Balthazar was now, he probably thought the worst. That Sam didn't love him…

He rubbed his forehead, wishing the ache in his heart was ease. But no matter how many shots of whiskey or bottles of whiskey he polished off, Balthazar's face still haunted him. Their last kiss still lingered on his lips. His touch lingered on his soul.

Balthazar and Sam were connected in more ways than he ever thought possible. Sam had wished for a guardian angel of his very own and who did he get? A cocky, arrogant ass-butt with more swagger than Billy Idol. Yet somehow, his heart still yielded to the angel. He fell madly in love.

He could hear Balthazar's final words to him, whispering in his ear like some ghost… "I'm ready to spend my eternity with you. If you'll let me…"

Sam toyed with the rings in his pocket. Twisting them and flipping them over and over. One accidently slipped on his finger and his whole body stilled. He glanced over to where Dean was, his eyes were closed and face planted deep in a stack of books on the desk, snoring.

Sam pulled out the rings and studied them. Silver bands. Not gold or engraved. Nothing cheesy and over the top romantic. Balthazar wasn't like that and he knew Sam wasn't either. Simple, thick bands similar to the one Dean wore but on his right hand.

Sam slipped one of the rings on and inhaled sharply. It fit perfectly. And it didn't look half-bad either.

A sudden weariness engulfed him then as he stared at his ring adorned hand. What if Balthazar never came back? What would he do with his ring then? Why would it matter if Sam wore his if its twin didn't belong to anyone? If no one wore it for him?

It represented love and eternity to Balthazar. Sam realized that now.

He swallowed the thick lump in his throat and gulped down another fiery shot of whiskey. If the Fates went back on their deal, Balthazar would die and never return-ever. Sam didn't know if he could bear the thought of actually losing his angel. He had already given up so much for this life and lost too much in return. Now his life was asking for Balthazar. Sam slipped the other ring over his finger, refusing to let it wonder empty in his pocket.

Life couldn't have Balthazar, he suddenly decided, eyes trained on the ring. He deserved happiness and the angel gave him a brief moment of it and he was not going to give it or him up. Not this time.

No- he would fight for Balthazar. Just like the angel fought for him.

Sam sat up, still slightly drunk but determined just the same. "Dean," his voice rang out in the silence.

Startled awake, Dean flung upwards, wiping the drool from his mouth and then glancing around irritably. When he spotted Sam he glared daggers, "What?"

"What do we know about Fates?" Sam asked slowly, noticing his brother was drunk.

Dean growled, "I dunno- Sam. Nothing… except that one was a real bitch," he rubbed the back of his neck and then spied the rest of the whiskey bottle. He instantly reached for it and swallowed the remaining contents.

Sam watched his brother curiously. He hadn't seen him drink like this since he lost Lisa and Ben for good. Then after they believed Cas was dead, or _thought_ he was…

Sam's thoughts paused on Cas. Dean and Cas were friends and close. Sam always knew that. Besides, Cas was his guardian. He was forced to be his guardian but nonetheless, Cas remained close with Dean. Now, Dean was drinking as if just got dumped or worse… heartbroken.

Sam eyes widened in surprise. Maybe he would've only reached this conclusion had he been drunk. Otherwise, he would just assumed his brother was grieving over Cas's death. But the pain in Dean's eyes seemed so raw and full of anguish. Not grief.

"Dean…" Sam began, "I think we should go after the Fates."

"What? Are you nuts?" Dean replied, voice hoarse from the whiskey. "Remember the last time we tried that- we nearly got ourselves killed. All thanks to Balthazar, I might add."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Dean. But we know they exist and know that just like anything else, these things can be killed. So let's find them."

"Are you suggesting mounting the impossible feet of bringing down the sisters of Fate?"

Sam nodded.

Dean stared, "are you friggin' kidding me?"

"Dean, c'mon…"

"No- you listen, Sam. I don't think I have it in me right now to go tempt Fate again. I'm sorry but I'm not feeling very suicidal."

"They have Balthazar," Sam reminded him.

"Yeah, I know, Sammy. But that changes nothing. We're two humans, up against thousand year old god-like women. There's no way in hell we could find them- let alone kill'em!"

Sam stood abruptly, his anger rolling like a wave through his stomach, refusing to back down and give up. "So what? We've gone up against bigger fish then them. We've hunted more monsters and killed more evil than practically anyone else on the planet, Dean. And I'm not giving up on Balthazar. Not after what he's done for me- for us! He's saved our lives. The least we could do is find him and save him."

Dean stared blankly at Sam for a full minute before he said in a gruff voice, "fine. We'll hunt for Balthazar. But here's my one question for you Sammy- should we actually find Fates hideaway- who says it's anywhere on this planet? And they're not hold up in some Heavenly palace somewhere?"

It was Sam's turn to stare, slightly thunderstruck, pondering this. "Well, we'll just have to lure them to us."

Dean cocked a suspicious eyebrow, "Really- huh? And how are we gonna do that Wonder Woman? Lasso them with a magical rope?"

Sam tilted his head as if Dean had struck him on the temple. All of a sudden, a curious smirk formed on Sam's lips, "That's not a bad idea."

* * *

><p>Balthazar landed ungraciously on his face. He groaned, rolling onto his back and rubbing the tip of his nose.<p>

"You look like a child, Balthazar- get up," snapped the impetuous Atropos.

"Aw- the sound of your grating voice never gets tiring, my dear," Balthazar drawled.

He heard Lachesis squeaky giggle.

He rolled up onto his elbows and surveyed the sisters of Fate. The ladies looked down on him from a platform, eyeing him with general curiosity and mild boredom. As if they had more important things to do than dally with an angel. He glanced about, noticing that he was in a different room. This one felt more ominous than the last, with lots of dark colors painted on the walls, with hints of gold. Yet the sisters still had their spindle and their golden thread.

"You know ladies, I must say- you have the worse timing," he grumbled out as he slowly got to his feet. They had interrupted on a rather hot moment between him and Sam. One he planned on completely and then some when he got back.

In the meantime, he wanted his bloody soul back, along with a hearty thank you.

He smiled smugly at the ladies, beaming with pride. "Well- I believe a thank you is in order."

Atropos looked like she just swallowed a bug.

He turned to Lachesis and Clotho, who looked more receptive than their other sister.

"Yes, very well Balthazar. Job well done, the Leviathan we wanted you to kill is dead." Clotho said sternly, Lachesis nodding alongside her.

"I don't know about very well," Atropos snapped. "He almost died. We could've lost everything had the hunter not made his admittance."

Balthazar frowned, somewhat puzzled. "Speaking of… how come you ladies never mentioned that bit?" Long silence, so Balthazar continued, "I mean- if you wanted me to kill this bad guy for you, then how come you left out the most important piece of information for me? Wait, I meant to say, pieces."

Another long stare with a contemptuous arched eyebrow from Atropos.

"You could've given me hints, ladies. I mean, seriously- had I known from the start I was Sam's guardian, this would've been over much sooner…"

Clotho raised a delicate, yet firm hand to silence him. "We didn't tell you because we believed, due to your past behavior, that you would have neglected the most important duty on your quest to becoming a true guardian."

Balthazar waited a heartbeat, but when she didn't explain he asked, "And that is what?"

Lachesis rolled her eyes dramatically, "You wouldn't have gained Sam Winchester's heart in the process, silly."

He stared dumbfounded at them. "So you're telling me that Sam had to fall in love with me before I could have become the guardian. God- that could've taken ages!"

"It didn't," Atropos retorted. "You managed to somehow convince the hunter he loved you and admitted it out loud to the world."

Balthazar's eyes blazed angrily, "Yeah, nearly at the cost of both our bloody lives you stupid witch."

"It worked," Atropos replied coolly. "It takes death to motivate people into reminding them what's really important."

Balthazar's fists squeezed. "If you ladies ever deliberately deceive me again at the cost of my life, or those around me…" he waited as his eyes locked onto Atropos, "then you're the first I'm coming for, sister."

Atropos gritted her teeth at him, ready to strike out at him. Clotho however wasn't having any of it. "Enough! We sent for you to fulfill your agreed upon deal."

Before Balthazar had a moment to counte, Clotho snapped her fingers and Lachesis drew out a broken gold thread. Within seconds Clotho restored the thread with a wave of her hand, knitting it back together until it beamed a brilliant gold color. Balthazar's heart thundered in his chest as he felt a rush of fresh air fill his lungs and the hollowness in his body fill with what he could only assume was his soul- or life…

"Deal is a deal, Balthazar. You're soul has been returned to you and will not be cut anytime soon, we can promise you this." Clotho said coldly and pulled out another string, similar to Balthazar's, and handed it to Atropos.

"Whose poor sap are you about to cut Atropos?" Balthazar asked curiously, feeling rather arrogant now that his own was returned.

Atropos smiled sinisterly, "Castiel's."

Balthazar's stomach dropped, "Wait- Cas isn't dead. Not yet. Why would you want to kill him now?"

"Why not? Castiel has been a reckless, dangerous angel for a year now. I've been waiting a long time to cut his thread. But when he went and got himself a vessel full of souls, along with all the Leviathans of Purgatory, my plan to execute him was deflected once again." Atropos gleamed proudly now as she dangled Castiel's golden thread. "…until we came up with the plan to resurrect a potential guardian- you, to remove the Leviathan from Castiel's vessel. Once that was completed, he would be susceptible to our powers and we could finally remove Castiel permanently from existence."

She gave him a condescending look, "You didn't really expect us to sit back and let him ruin our lives any further, did you? He's already rebelled, now this? Releasing the Leviathans was the last straw, Balthazar. Castiel must pay for what he's done."

"He did," Balthazar seethed through clenched teeth. "He had a Leviathan in his vessel for nearly a year. I think he's suffered enough, don't you? He's realized his mistakes. And if he doesn't, once he wakes up- I'll be sure to remind him."

"Aw, yes- his betrayal of you…" Clotho said curiously. "I'm surprised you would be so eager to save the angel's life as he was the one who killed you, Balthazar."

"Well you know what they say, it's not healthy to hold grudges," he replied coolly.

Clotho looked unconvinced, "Very well. What are you requesting, Balthazar? That we spare Castiel?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, but his thread is already prepared for the cut. Things have been set into motion that we cannot stop now," Clotho explained mechanically.

Balthazar realized that the Fates meant Cas's current state. Cas was inches from death, lying cold and defeated in Bobby's panic room. It wouldn't take much for the Fates to cut his thread and just end his life… forever. But Balthazar wouldn't allow his friend to simply die. Not after all that had happened to him. Cas deserved a second chance, just like the one he got.

"I sincerely doubt that, ladies. If you wanted to stop his death- you could. But I believe you would rather kill him than save him. So… how can Cas redeem himself to prove he's not a selfish bastard anymore? Or is it completely helpless…"

"No, it's not!" Lachesis interrupted excitedly.

"Lachesis!" Atropos breathed angrily.

Clotho glanced between her sisters and back to Balthazar, "No, it's only fair Atropos. Castiel demonstrated himself as a true warrior. It's only right that we give him another chance. Especially now…"

Lachesis beamed, smiling softly at Balthazar, who could only stare back, confused.

Clotho cleared her throat and straightened as she delicately removed the thread from Atropos's firm grip. "I will grant your request to spare your friend's life…" Balthazar breathed a sigh of relief. But it was quickly deflated when Clotho continued in her chillingly dead voice, "Castiel has two days. Should Dean fail to make his admittance known to the world, the angel is ours. His death will make amends to the damage he has ensued upon the world."

"Wait… hold on, sister. Go back to the part about Dean."

"Dean Winchester is Castiel's guardian. Should he regain the title of his angelic position, Dean must claim his love for him. Dean holds the key to Castiel's future. His acceptance of the angel is our only deterrence on killing him. Connecting the bond between the guardian and human is something even we Fates see as a power beyond our own."

Balthazar tried not to let his mouth hang open too wide, "you're talking about Dean Winchester, right? The same Dean who keeps his emotions so locked down that no one, not even his brother knows his feelings?"

The said nothing, simply nodded. He gaped. "Ladies- there has to be another way. Dean is not the most heart-felt guy. I don't think he's gonna be spilling his messy guts anytime soon- especially over Cas…"

"There is no other way, Balthazar. Dean does this, or Castiel dies. Good-bye Balthazar. We thank you for your assistance in this matter. Enjoy your life and with Sam Winchester."

"Wait… wait!" Balthazar said, beginning the panic to rise to his throat. If the Fates intended Cas's death- they would take it without hesitation. Two days! That wasn't enough time, surely.

And with that, Balthazar felt a sudden yank on his wings once more and he vanished from the room.

_**TBC**_


	18. Ch 18: I Want Your Love

**Chapter 18: I Want Your Love **

Cas slowly awoke. A strange, unfamiliar sensation filled him. Pain. It was as if a beast had ripped forth from his flesh and left the tattered remains of his body still intact. Cas tried to focus his scattered mind beyond the pain riddling his body.

He could feel his angelic abilities flowing through his vessel however they were powerless against whatever the Leviathan had done to him.

But at least it was gone, Cas thought. He was no longer afflicted with the Leviathan. He was truly and finally free.

Cas heard familiar voices drift around him, though he felt distant from them.

The muffled voices faded in and out. Then he heard a voice, clear and firm, hard and deep. It was Dean. Cas instinctively fought against the fog clogging his brain to reach Dean but his body- his vessel rebelled as though refusing to listen to him. His body had suffered much the past year; he could understand its need to heal.

Dean Winchester. The mighty warrior and hunter- was at least still alive.

His heart instantly began to race and his lungs filled in relief.

Cas recalled the last moment he saw Dean. And how he had feared the worse when the Leviathan shook loose its chains and regained control, forcing Cas back down, letting loose its fury on Dean.

But the hunter was alive. A surge of gratitude swelled in Cas's chest. Dean was fine and the world, as far as Cas knew, was still whole. Cas stilled inside, realizing then the amount of human emotion flooding him like a tidal wave. Dean made him remember who he was. Cas- the angel, who watched over the Winchesters, fought against demons and hell-spawn, and most of all- followed his heart and had a choice.

His eyes remained closed. Cas fought against it. He wanted to call out to him, tell Dean everything. But most importantly, he wanted to tell Dean the truth. The truth he had known far too long and never told him. That somehow, in the chaos of their lives and relationship, he fell in love with the hunter. Cas couldn't explain it and he couldn't reason it away.

But his vessel kept him caged in silence. So Cas simply focused his ears on the sounds and listened to Dean's achingly familiar voice, desperately trying to fight his vessel.

"You boys want to what- exactly? Wrangle in the Sisters of Fate for a little pow-wow session?" Bobby's gruff voice asked around him- above him. Cas realized then that his vessel was lying on its' back, possibly on a couch or bed.

"Somethin' like that," Dean replied flippantly.

"Well, I don't like it. Last time you boys tangled with just one of those Sisters you almost got killed. I seriously doubt these ladies want anything to do with you igits," Bobby retorted firmly.

"I don't care, Bobby!" Dean snapped. "Balthazar is gone- Cas is… comatose and the only thing we know is that the Fates are behind this. We've gotta do something. Sam is worried, hell he's friggin' frantic. The least I can do is help him bring Balthazar back."

Bobby grumbled something that Cas couldn't quite make out. He struggled against his vessel, wanting to reach out or move. Anything! But Cas couldn't even move his finger. His body had shut-down on him. Closing him off from his friends. From Dean.

"What?" Dean asked irritably. Cas could sense from the tension in the air between the two men- angry and somewhat hostile. Cas couldn't understand why.

"Don't _what_ me, boy. You know what." Bobby countered just as aggressively. "This ain't so much about Balthazar as it is about a different angel entirely, Dean. And we both know it."

"It's Cas, Bobby. Last I checked, he's our friend."

"Huh- last time _I_ checked, he tried to kill us both. Before the Leviathans- when he became our _God_. Or have you conveniently forgotten that?"

Cas felt a led weight sink deep within his stomach. Bobby was right. He tried to kill them. He had become full of power and souls, believing he could do anything and no longer needed the Winchesters. But he had been terribly wrong.

He knew now his error and how important they both where to him. Especially Dean. Shame engulfed him. Cas regretted betraying them with all his heart. He couldn't bare the idea of Dean still holding onto the resentment against him. Cas wasn't sure what he would do if Dean rejected him… if they were no longer friends.

"That doesn't matter anymore, Bobby. Cas told me he was sorry for what he did. And I believed him." Dean said.

"Doesn't mean I do," Bobby replied.

"Doesn't mean I care." Dean countered icily. "Cas is my friend. I'll go to the mat, cut and bleeding until I've done everything I can do to bring him back. Nothing you say will change how I feel about this, Bobby."

Silence descended on the room and Cas strained his ears to hear what Dean had to say- he needed to know. Dean's emotions were unfathomable to Cas. The only time he ever saw Dean's true feelings was when it came to his family, Sam and Bobby. And it wasn't until the year before, when Dean finally admitted his love for Cas, calling him a brother- apart of his family. Yet the pain in his eyes told him differently, Cas wasn't sure if it was brotherly affection Dean felt for him or something intimately more important.

"I think Cas means more to you than you realize, Dean." Bobby said. Another long pause fell between the two men.

Bobby continued, "You can't fool me, son." His voice no longer harsh towards Dean. "I've seen the way you looked at Cas before all this. I dunno how- I just knew that there was something there between you twos but neither of you idiots ever said anythin'. Both too stupid and too stubborn. Then Cas went dark side and you broke in two, Dean. And left Sam and me to pick up the pieces." He hesitated, his words echoing in Cas's mind and ringing true in his heart. He never realized how observant and expressive Bobby Singer was. "Now he's back- hurt, possibly dead and you won't let go. The only other person I've seen you cling to like this is your brother. But this… this is different Dean. Can't you see that?"

"Bobby," Dean began in a hard voice.

"Shut-up, I ain't finished." Bobby snapped. "Now I know you wanna help Cas. Hell I do too. But think about the risks before you jump into this pit, son. Because you don't know if you're just gonna get your face dirty or worse… buried. Either way, I ain't loosing you to no foolish witch hunt, or Sam for that matter. So think about what I've said. And maybe consider the possibility that their ain't no gettin' Cas back this time. Figure out what you want to do, Dean because I'm not jumping in the hole after you. Not this time."

Cas listened to the sound of Bobby Singer's footsteps sound on the hard floor as he left whatever room they were in, leaving him and Dean behind. Cas stilled inside, ears straining to hear.

After a moment he heard Dean's footsteps move closer to him and stop, along with a rustle of clothes. His nose picked up the musky male scent of the hunter. Leather and male. Cas's heart accelerated. His mind vividly replaying the stolen kisses they shared while Cas was under the Leviathan's control. His chest clenched and his stomach did a strange tightening. Cas ached to open his eyes, to reach out… he fought against his lifeless vessel.

He felt a warm, calloused hand press against his cheek. Cas shuddered.

"Cas…" Dean whispered hoarsely. "C'mon, man- wake up. I need you to wake up…"

The desperation and need in Dean's voice ripped Cas apart inside. He struggled all the more fiercely inside his vessel. Cas didn't know what was worse, being trapped in silence or hearing Dean's sorrow.

"Cas- I need you to tell me what to do. You're my go-to guy, remember? So tell me what to do. Sam wants to summon the Fates and we both know what happened last time. Bobby is right. They'll kill us cold before we even get the chance to question them about Balthazar…" He trailed off, his hand caressing the side of his cheek, warmth flooding his entire body.

Every nerve felt the thumb that flickered over his closed eyelids, down his cheek, over his chin and finally… over his mouth. Cas gulped. His body was on fire by the mere touch of Dean. He wasn't sure how much longer he could stand. Cas itched to crush his lips against Dean's.

"Bobby is right about everything, Cas…" Dean breathed out. "Things are different. Something changed between us a long time ago. I just didn't see it. I do now. When we…" he trailed off again, unable to finish his sentence as his thumb hesitated too long on Cas's lips. "I can't shake these feelings, Cas. They're eating me alive. And only you can save me. You just have to wake up, please."

Cas's heart shattered. If this was what love felt like, then Cas didn't want it anymore.

He loved Dean too much to let him suffer. He loved Dean so much…

Suddenly the angelic power within Cas's vessel seemed to vibrate under his skin. He took a giant gulp of air, his lungs filling as his body lifted from the force of his powers rocking through his body. Dean's hand pulled away and Cas's eyes shot open. He had finally regained control of his vessel.

Cas's eyes found Dean's and his heart soared triumphantly.

Dean's eyes were wide with shock, his body tense as he sat on a chair besides Cas's bed. Cas saw they were in the panic room. The painted white symbols covering the iron bared walls. But he didn't see any of it, he only had eyes for Dean.

"Cas…?" Dean asked unsure.

Cas didn't stop to reason or logic. He didn't want to complicate the moment with thoughts or indecision. He had this moment. Only this moment with Dean. And he wanted to take it with both hands. Because he was hungry. He was desperate. Desperate to take what had so long been denied to him. Dean Winchester.

He sat up, letting his powers flow like a river through him as he captured Dean by the back of the neck with a firm hand and took his lips with his in fierce determination and desire. Dean trembled. Cas opened his mouth wider, intent on taking until they both were left with nothing. All of a sudden Dean's mouth went from uncertain to hot and ravenous against him. His desire was fierce, raw and consuming. He wanted him. Cas couldn't believe it and it made him bold. His tongue darted out to taste the hot wetness of Dean's mouth. He heard Dean groan.

Dean's hand pressed into his back, imprisoning him against his chest, and then they could no longer remain upright, and they sank into the softness of the cot. Dean covered Cas's body with his own.

He was wild. He was mad. That could be the only explanation, but Dean could not seem to get enough of him. Dean's hands roamed everywhere, testing, touching, squeezing, clawing… and all Cas could think was- more. He wanted to devour Dean with the same all-consuming need. He wanted to lose himself within his touch.

"Dean…" he whispered, moaning it against his skin as he opened hot kisses along his chiseled cheek.

"Cas, Cas… thank God…" Dean moaned out loudly, his body rubbing in slow rhythmic pumps against his. Cas realized then that Dean wanted to… mate. Cas wanted it too. He felt the tightness build in his stomach and the hard, unabashed tension in his manhood. He felt Dean's as well. His ridged erection pressing into his own, taunting him through layers of clothes. Cas knew what he had to do then.

Using his powers he slammed the door to the panic room shut and locked them inside with a loud clang of the deadbolt falling into place. Dean hesitated, his eyes searching the room cautiously. Cas stared up at him, feeling protective, even though he was the one who locked them inside.

Dean panted above him and finally glanced down at him, his beautiful emerald eyes full of heavy desire. Cas's was instantly enflamed as he ran his hand through Dean's short hair, gripping him tight. "Make love to me, Dean." He demanded.

Dean stared down at him as he breathed out achingly, "Cas…"

"Dean, I _need_ you to make love to me. I want you to love me." Cas admitted, feeling slightly breathless himself especially at the way Dean was now looking at him. Hot. Hungry. Aroused.

But Cas wanted the heat. He wanted to taste the fire that burned in the hunter's eyes. He flicked his hand across their clothes and they disappeared, leaving them naked and their arousals pulsating between them. Dean gasped. Cas arched his back, rubbing himself off on the hunter's toned, muscled body. Dean rocked instantly, his hips slamming upwards, rubbing his cock over Cas's receptive body.

Cas quivered and shook. He never felt these sensations before. All were so new. So beautiful. So sensual and amazing. He could feel the swell of Dean's naked chest as his hand caressed his nipple, down his incredible body and over the sensitive flesh. He felt Dean's hand, traveling up his thigh and to his fully erected cock. Cas let out a muffled groan as Dean's lips crushed against his, tearing at each other, sucking on tongues in turn. It was rough and primal. Their need driving out any other thought. It poured into Cas's bones, making him melt into Dean.

"Cas," Dean sighed as he licked a wet, hot trail down his chest, sucking on his nipples until Cas let out a desperate moan. It was then he saw Dean's brilliant green eyes blaze before sliding a confident hand over his erection and palmed him mercilessly. Cas arched off the cot, throwing his whole body into Dean's hands. He wanted Dean to possess and touch every inch of him. His cock swelled. Dean abruptly sank deeper into the cot, his knees positioning as he moved Cas's legs upwards, around his torso. Cas took a ragged breath, trying not to concentrate on Dean's fingers, which were pulling tightly around his shaft. Cas felt as if he were slipping over the edge of a precipice, with nothing to catch him… except Dean.

"Oh Dean," he groaned as his body stirred restlessly, needing a release that had yet to come. He wanted to fall into it, he was ready for it. Dean seemed to have sensed this as his hand stilled and his movements became jerky and uncontrolled. Cas felt himself being positioned on the cot and the heavy weight of Dean press into him and under him…

He let out a surprised gasp. Dean's face was twisted in a fierce hunger, biting down on his lower lip as he pushed forward with his hips, his cock trusting inside of Cas's body. Cas grabbed his shoulders and held on as Dean pumped at first slowly, almost unbearably slow. Making Cas shift and dig his fingers into Dean's muscles. He needed more, his cock twitched and pulsed with it.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked shakily, concerned with Cas's comfort. Cas would have been touched by the hunter's concern if he wasn't so hard and throbbing.

"More," Cas choked out unable to think beyond the rushing sensations.

Dean ground his hips closer, the intensity of his arousal fully inside his backside now and with a newfound force. He saw Dean's eyes rake possessively over his glowing skin, and Cas thrilled at the fierceness of the hunter's expression. He wanted to belong to him in every way a person could belong to someone. He wasn't an angel in this moment. He was Dean's. Forever. If he'd take him.

Cas reached up and laid a hand against Dean's chest, covering his heart, then moving to the palm print that he had seared into the hunter's flesh so many years ago. A swell of emotion crashed over him and Dean must have felt the same for he surged up harder than before, his hips pounding ruthlessly into him.

Their eyes collided with a ground-shaking force as Dean madly drove his cock inside him over and over… Dean's gaze was so intense that Cas had to fight the urge to look away. But he forced himself to keep his eyes level with his. Cas wanted Dean to know that he wasn't afraid, that he wasn't ashamed and most importantly, that he meant his love for him.

The words slipped out before Cas realized it, "I love you, Dean…"

It was then they both shuddered and Cas felt the tension that had built in his stomach tear down, his body jerking uncontrollably as he climaxed. Dean let out a cry of pleasure, his legs weakening against him, breathless as his movements slowing. His face looked almost pained, and then finally, he let out a breath and sank against him.

They lay entwined for several minutes, damp with exertion and hot sex. Cas loved Dean's weight on top of him, loved this momentary feeling of contentment. When Cas finally opened his eyes, he saw him gazing down at him, and he touched his mouth with a small, unhurried kiss.

"Do you really love me, Cas?" Dean asked softly, his voice gruff as he whispered it in the shell of his ear. Cas's heart clenched.

"Yes," he replied simply.

Dean sighed.

Cas didn't ask Dean if he felt the same. He couldn't. He feared he wouldn't be able to tell him something he didn't want to hear. All of a sudden Dean pushed himself off of him and unable to look at him, sat up. Cas promptly returned their clothes, redressing Dean without his permission in his dark plaid button up shirt, old blue jeans and boots. Dean glanced down at himself and instantly stood, walking away from the bed in which they just shared a very intimate moment together. Cas felt his heart break.

He redressed as well, but not in the black suit. Instead his old outfit. Suit, tie and slacks and without the trench-coat.

"Cas," Dean said his back turned to him. "I'm glad you're okay."

Cas said nothing, realizing that Dean's emotions were once more bottle up and walled off from him. Cas would not know Dean's true feelings and he wondered if he ever would. The intimacy of what they had just shared felt lost to Cas.

He stood abruptly, "What now, Dean?"

Dean turned then, eyes unfocused and expression blank. "I'm not sure…"

"Well, then- if you have no more use of me. I have some apologies to make. Starting with your brother and Bobby."

Cas began walking towards the door, unable to look back and resisting the pull to do just that.

"Wait, Cas." Dean said.

Cas stilled, gazing over his shoulder at the handsome hunter. His hunter… _his_. But not. Disappointment was a sharp blade in his gut. He just made love to Dean, bared his soul and heart for the man and he did nothing. Dean was a coward. But so was he.

Dean swallowed before saying hesitantly, "I'm glad your back."

Cas said nothing to this as he nodded softly and opened the door and walked out. Dean lost his chance. Maybe his last chance, Cas thought.

_**TBC**_


	19. Ch 19: Can't Stop Fate

**Chapter 19: Can't Stop Fate**

Sam couldn't bring himself to research anymore. He spent all night reading and re-reading angelic lore, the Sisters' of Fate mythology and anything else that might bring Balthazar back. But he found nothing useful. Just mambo-jumbo that was more trivial than helpful. Still Sam had read on. Pouring over, spells, charms, and black magic rituals. But nothing could release Balthazar from the Fates. Sam found only one thing that could possibly help him- a ritual to summon the Fates to him. Problem was that Sam knew how dangerous that was. If he summoned the Fates, he could be killed in a matter of seconds and he wasn't sure if he wanted to risk it yet. He wanted to wait. He had to believe that Balthazar would return and that the Fates kept their word.

So Sam had closed the books, pulled on his running shoes and black sweatshirt and headed outside. The cold morning air bit chillingly around his ear as he inhaled deeply. He needed to do something to take his mind away for a little while. His heart continued to ache, with a hallowed out hole inside. But it still beat. He couldn't give up hope that somehow Balthazar would return to him.

An hour later Sam wiped the sweat from his forehead and pulled off his sweater as he headed to Bobby's side-door to the kitchen. His mouth was parched and water sounded very tempting for Sam. He opened the door and noted that Dean was absent. Probably still in the panic room with Cas, he thought as he strode over to the sink and poured a glass of water, tossing his damp sweater on the counter.

He knew Bobby was out. Said something about following a case in a few towns away and figured a good old-fashion hunt would do him some good. Sam couldn't have agreed more. If he were feeling up to it himself, he would've gone with Bobby. But he still had to figure out his own plans. Did he want to tempt the Fates and bring them to him? No matter how dangerous? Did they even have Balthazar anymore? Or had they killed him already?

Sam throat closed up on him and the glass hesitated on his lips. He stared blankly out the window, his chest clenching tightly. What if Balthazar was already dead? A crashing wave of sadness pummeled him and Sam set down the glass with a jerk, uncontrolled hand.

What if Sam had lost him? He reached underneath his damp white t-shirt and pulled out the chain necklace. He wore their rings. It didn't feel right wearing his around his finger- not yet at least. Not until Balthazar came back. Because Sam was going to wear it. He wanted to prove to Balthazar that he loved him with his whole body and soul. And that forever with him wouldn't be long enough.

Unshed tears clogged his eyes. Sam hadn't realized how scared he truly was until this moment. If Balthazar was dead, then so was he, he thought running a hand over his face, holding back the tears.

"Hello Sam," echoed a deep voice from behind him. Sam jumped, leaping around to see Castiel, alive and staring at him from Bobby's library.

"Cas? You're alive?" He asked astounded, clearing away the emotion clenching his throat.

"Yes," Cas said simply. "The Leviathan is dead. I've return to normal."

Sam nodded, "It's good to see you, Cas."

"You as well, Sam." Cas said honestly. Castiel's brilliant blue eyes shone brightly, reminding Sam of Balthazar's own blue eyes. Pain stabbed through him and to avoid the onslaught of emotions again, he took a quick drink of water.

"I wish to speak with you," Cas said as he stepped forward into the kitchen, his voice somber, alarming Sam. He straightened, expecting bad news.

"All right," Sam said cautiously.

Cas glanced down at his feet, his expression puzzling because he looked so unsure of himself. "I want to apologize for my behavior…"

"Cas," Sam said. "Don't worry about it. I understand. Hell, you had a Leviathan possessing you…"

"No, Sam. I am apologizing for what I did to you. I hurt you when I didn't have to. You were my friend and I betrayed you."

Sam stared at him in shock. He hadn't expected that. "Okay, Cas."

Cas sighed and said solemnly, "I'm sorry."

Sam nodded, "Okay."

Cas stared at him dumbly, "I don't believe you understand…"

"No, I do." Sam replied. "And I accept your apology."

Cas opened his mouth to retort, frowning fiercely but he hesitated.

Sam shrugged his shoulders, "Cas- your family. And family is suppose to drive us nuts, do stupid things and occasionally break something. You're my friend and a brother to me. So I can forgive you. But I'm not sure I completely trust you yet, at least not like before."

Cas's stoic face was unreadable once more as he nodded, "I understand. Thank you, Sam."

Sam smiled weakly, "we all screw up Cas. And when we do, we usually hurt the ones we love the most in the process. It's just life."

Cas stared at him, his eyes softening. "Yes, I know now that is true."

A brief moment of shared silence passed between them. Both contemplating the future and what that entailed for them. Sam reflected on Balthazar. Still regretting his indecision to say yes when Balthazar asked. He was beginning to believe that he would never get that chance now.

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked, trying to shake his sorrow and the pain.

"Downstairs in the panic room still. He'll be up soon."

Sam nodded curtly and returned to the sink to wash his glass. "Well, I'm sure he was happy to see you when you woke."

Cas remained silent and Sam didn't think anything of it as he snagged his sweater from the counter. "How are you feeling, by the way? I'm not sure what that Leviathan did to you. But I'm positive it wasn't good."

Cas shrugged, eyes glazing over. "My vessel took a long time to heal. The Leviathan damaged it severely. However I was able to rise again without any more pain."

"Do you remember anything?" Sam asked.

"Some. I remember it taking control and imprisoning me. I remember fighting you and Balthazar…" His expression suddenly tensed. "Where _is_ Balthazar?"

Sam's heart stilled, "The Fates took him a few days ago."

Cas's eyes narrowed dangerously, "The Sisters… that's who brought Balthazar back?"

"Yeah," Sam replied. "They promised his life in exchange for killing the Leviathans."

"And they haven't returned him yet?" Cas asked.

"No, he's still missing."

Cas shook his head and walked back into Bobby's study. "I have a lot to say to him… apologize for what I did."

Sam said nothing. Not knowing if he wanted to comfort Cas or just listen.

"I hope he returns," Cas said sincerely. "He is a good angel. A good friend. I should have never betrayed him."

"I think he knows Cas." Sam said softly, "Balthazar has changed a lot. I think he'll forgive you."

Cas stared blankly out the window, eyes gazing upwards to the sun. "The question is- do I deserve his forgiveness. Do I deserve any of your forgiveness?"

"I think the real question is- are you able to let go and forgive yourself?" Sam asked.

Cas's hard eyes turned to him now and seemed to look past him, contemplating.

Sam heard Dean's heavy footsteps up the steps then, when he entered the room, his eyes were locked onto Cas. Sam watched his brother gulp nervously and walk straight to the desk for a bottle of whiskey. Sam frowned. It was only 11:30. What was he drinking so early for? Sam wondered, and then he noticed the way Cas avoided looking at Dean all together, keeping his back away from him as he stood in front of the window.

Sam arched a suspiciously eyebrow, "Dean…"

Dean turned with a full glass. "Yeah," he said gruffly.

"Why are you drinking? Cas is back now."

Dean's face paled, "Yeah. I know. Consider this celebratory." He raised his glass and took a hearty gulp.

"Well then pour me one then, eh?" said a heavily accented voice from behind him. Sam spun, recognizing that voice, his heart hammering painfully. The second he saw Balthazar, with his hair windswept, his face as handsome as ever and physically unharmed, Sam nearly choked in relief. He moved to him instinctively. They both did. Sam needed to touch him, hold him, and make sure he was really there.

Balthazar's eyes filled with the same relief as they embraced, their bodies colliding with a force. Sam let out a straggled gasp, burying his face into the angel's, feeling his stubbled cheek against his. He was alive! He inhaled his scent, dug his fingers into his jacket and held him tight, letting Balthazar grip him just as fiercely.

"Darling, darling…" Balthazar murmered, "Oh God, I thought they would go back on their deal…"

Sam held him even tighter then, letting the heat of their embrace fill the hole inside him. "Me too," he breathed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, the bloody wenches," Balthazar replied, pressing a hot kiss into his neck. "I'm sorry for worrying you, love. I'm so sorry."

Sam's heart wrenched. He pulled back from their embrace, not caring that Cas and Dean were watching, he needed this more than air. He captured his lips with his, tasting his mouth thoroughly with a bruising desire that left them both panting. Balthazar inched away, his face somber as he caressed his palm over his cheek. Sam could see the raw emotion in those sky blue eyes of his. Love, it was love Sam saw. The rings around his neck seemed to burn into his skin beneath his shirt.

"Excuse me," Cas said suddenly, interrupting them. "But am I understanding this correctly? You and Balthazar are… together?"

Sam couldn't help but smile. Cas had such a way with words. Balthazar licked the bottom of his lip and winked coyly at Sam before pulling away and glancing towards the other angel. "Aw- Cassie, good to see you alive, old friend."

"Really?" Cas asked suspiciously.

Balthazar shrugged, "Yes and no. I'm a bit bitter about the whole knifing. But I'll consider it an indiscretion that is forgivable, I just have to give it."

"Balthazar, I am truly sorry for what I did to you. There is no excuse," Cas said.

Balthazar strolled purposely into the room and poured himself a glass. "Well, consider it accepted. I forgive you. Now, to business."

Dean frowned, "What business? You're back for good right?"

"Yes, as far as I know, anyway." Balthazar said, gulping down his shot.

Sam stepped into the room, concerned. "What's going on, Balthazar?"

Balthazar's arrogance drained from his face. His expression grim. He turned his gaze from Sam then to Cas. "I come bearing bad news, I'm afraid."

Dean's voice broke as he asked demandingly, "What?"

Balthazar sighed, "The Fates have informed me of their latest plan." He ran a careless hand through his hair, looking flustered. "Apparently, they not only wanted Dick Roman dead but… you too, Cas."

Cas stared in silent disbelief at Balthazar.

"Explain. Now," Dean demanded angrily as he stepped towards Cas, but not too close. Sam watched the display of possessive protectiveness from his brother and it was then that the realization dawned. Dean cared for Cas. More than he first thought…

"The Fates want your pretty head on a stick, dear Cas. Sorry ol'friend, but you don't have many options on escaping your fate I'm afraid."

Sam watched Dean and Cas closely. It reminded him of the first time he and Balthazar were in the same room after being intimate… What the hell was going on between Dean and Cas? And why did the Fates want Cas dead?

"Why are the Fates after Cas?" Sam asked.

Balthazar snorted, "Cas made quite a big mess and it only got worse when the Leviathan took over. Now the Fates plan on taking their fury out once and for all on Cassie."

Cas stepped forward, stance firm and his face unreadable. Sam saw the warrior Castiel before him once more and he couldn't help but feel in awe. Cas was an incredible solider. A badass. Now he was being called to arms but not in way he could possibly win.

"Wait, aren't the Fates all powerful?" Sam asked curiously. "Why don't they just smite him now?"

"Sam!" Dean shot out.

"No, I'm serious, Dean. What are they waiting for?"

"Actually, that is the million dollar question, darling." Balthazar replied as his gaze turned to Dean. "Cas's life is in your hands, Dean. Rather poetic if we think about it. After everything."

Dean stiffened, "What do I have to do?"

"Such the righteous warrior," Balthazar said with a shake of his head. "Unfortunately there will be no more battles or winning plan this time. It's going to take a lot more than guns and bullets to stop the Fates."

Sam watched a fleeting pained look cross Cas's face, as if he knew the answer before any of them. His stomach sank.

Balthazar swallowed another gulp before saying with a long breath, "you have to give an admittance of love for Castiel- your guardian angel. It's only then the Fates will reconsider."

Dean stared at Balthazar in shock. "So you're sayin' I've gotta just say 'I love you' and this ends? Cas lives?"

Balthazar sighed, "it'll take a hellvua lot more than a few words, Dean. You have to truly mean it. Or else Cas is dead in two days."

"Two days?" Sam asked startled.

"The Fates have waited long enough to claim their prize. And trust me when I say, these ladies don't like waiting."

Cas silently turned his back on them once more and returned to the window. Sam saw the doubt but surprisingly, not fear. Cas seemed ready to die. Sam's heart clenched. He wouldn't allow Cas to just surrender and he was sure Dean wouldn't either.

"Is there anything else? Anything to stop them?" Sam asked.

"No," Cas finally said. "Nothing can stop the Fates when they come for you."

"He's right," Balthazar told Sam. "If anything, they are worse than reapers and Death combined."

Dean's voice came out sharp as he said, "I need some air."

Sam watched his brother turn on his heel and march out of the room. Cas glanced slightly over his shoulder, eyes casted down.

The second Dean was out of the room, Sam pounced on Cas. "What's going on Cas? Between you and Dean?"

Cas returned his gaze out the window, "I'm afraid my life will be ending soon, Sam. Dean does not have the will to love me. And how could he? After everything I did to him."

Anger flared inside Sam. "So what? You're just gonna surrender?"

"Yes. It seems to be the only logical plan."

"Oh bloody hell," Balthazar said disbelievingly. "You're such a stubborn ass sometimes, Cassie."

Cas finally turned away, irritated at his friend. "What would you have me do, Balthazar? You said it yourself- there is no way to stop the Fates. We both know this."

Balthazar stepped toward him aggressively, eyes hard and mean. "That's right, Cas. Get mad. Maybe grow some balls while you're at it."

"What should I do, then?" Cas snapped.

"Fight, you coward. Fight for your life like you did when the Leviathan had you. At least when you were possessed you fought."

Cas's face contoured enraged, "I fought because I had hope, Balthazar! I had a hope that if I were to survive, I could finally be with…" He cut himself off suddenly, fists clenched at his sides.

Balthazar grabbed Cas by the suit lapels and snarled, "You two were bloody made for each other, I swear! Both too stupid and stubborn for your own good."

Cas yanked himself away, "I told him the truth!" He said desperately now. "I told him that I loved him but it didn't matter."

Sam felt a painful tear in his gut. Cas loved his brother. It made perfect sense. Yet Dean didn't. Sam couldn't believe that.

Balthazar stood back, watching Cas as he ranked a hand through his hair. Cas let out a frustrated sigh. "I'll be back shortly."

"Cas…" Balthazar began, reaching out for his friend. "You don't have to give up. You have time."

"No, Balthazar. I don't have time. I have nothing. I deserve my punishment. My fate."

Cas vanished then, his words still hanging in the air.

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_****This was a surprisingly difficult chapter to write. Maybe because i finally had all of them in the room at once, talking. Omg. Don't worry Balthazar/Sam fans- they will get their much deserved moment! I wanted to write it in this chapter, but i felt there was a lot already here. Anywho- thanks for the awesome comments on the story! it's gotten pretty crazy. haha. ****

**~luv kidneythieves ;)**


	20. Ch 20: The Birthplace of Romance

**Chapter 20: The Birthplace of Romance**

Balthazar turned to Sam. He noticed the lost, sad expression and he had it for poor old Cas. Bloody hell, Cas was a blithering idiot, Balthazar thought irritably. Didn't he know that the Winchester boys didn't just serve themselves up on a plate? That there had to be a bit of struggle and helpless desperation before one was able to capture the heart of a Winchester? Still, Balthazar pondered, he didn't envy Cas. He had has work cut out for him with that Dean. Dean was a rock and prying him open was damn near impossible.

The only time Dean ever showed any emotion was when it came to Sam's well-being. Balthazar stared at the giant then, letting his eyes take in its fill. Oh how he missed the human. His large, muscular frame and handsome features that made the kitties melt. They had a lot to talk about and he wasn't doing it in bloody Bobby Singer's house. Nor was he seducing an answer out of him here either. God no, how… unromantic. He suddenly had an ephiney then. He knew exactly what to do. Not only to solve his romance problem, but Cas's too. And Sam was the key.

"Why do you look like the cat that caught the canary?" Sam asked. His golden brown eyes narrowed suspiciously at him from across the room.

Balthazar practically licked his lips, smiling like a lazy cat. "I just figured out how to solve all our problems."

"Really?" Sam asked, still a bit suspicious. "How?"

"What time is it, love?"

Sam frowned, but glanced at his watch just the same, "11:45. Why?"

"Perfect," Balthazar hummed. "Cas and Dean have two days. That means I get at least one. They'll be fine for now. Let'em fester and stew. They deserve it, the idiots. So- in the meantime. You and me are going on a day-cation."

"A what?"

"A day vacation, Sam. Seriously- get with it." Balthazar strutted towards him and noticed then that the hunter was still all sweaty and slightly smelly from his morning jog. He arched an eyebrow at this.

"Someone went running this morning," Balthazar said slowly, circling Sam.

Sam straightened, "Hey- I researched all night trying to figure out how to save you from the Fates. I needed some time to think, so I went for a run. Why am I explaining myself to you anyway?"

Balthazar shrugged, "I dunno- maybe because I intimidate you."

"You don't scare me," Sam said softly, glancing over his shoulder when Balthazar circled behind him. Balthazar noticed the fleeting burn of heat in those hard eyes. His stomach fluttered. Sam just had to look at him and he got all metly. It was quite ridiculous in his opinion, but what could an angel do when it came to Sam Winchester.

"Aw-really? Well, we're just going to have to fix that." He said listlessly.

Sam shifted, noticing how close Balthazar was getting. "What are you doing? And why do I get the feeling that we're not sticking around here anymore?"

Balthazar smirked, "You're a clever boy, Sammy. I bet you were the smartest in school."

Sam narrowed his eyes dangerously, "Don't call me Sammy."

"I know, I know… only Dean get's that privilege."

Sam frowned, "not really."

Balthazar chuckled, "you're rather grumpy. Have you eaten?"

Sam laughed, "Since when do you care about my appetite?"

"Oh trust me darling, I always care about your _appetite_," he whispered in a purposely sultry voice behind him, pressing his body against Sam's massive back. Feeling rather bold, still thinking about that kiss from earlier, Balthazar let his hands travel over the hunter's impeccable form. One hand sliding up the front of his chest and the other, dipping dangerously low to cup his perfect ass. Sam grunted, stiffening his back. Balthazar purred as his rubbed himself into Sam, his erection already beginning to burn with need. But he knew he had to wait. Seduction was Balthazar's favorite game. And if he wanted Sam to say 'yes' today, he had to play the game at the hunter's pace and pull out all the stops. Though he felt Sam shiver and grow breathless in his arms, knowing the hunter was ready for the games to begin.

"Let's get you something to eat, shall we?" he said, taking a nip out of Sam's earlobe before vanishing from the house.

They suddenly reappeared in a line. Sam let out a startled breath and Balthazar slipped away from the hunter to stand besides him in the line. They were in Balthazar's favorite café in the world. He found it in France after a sinfully long night of decadence. One of the ladies worked at this bistro café in Paris and he walked her to work, feeling in the mood for coffee. He rarely drank anything other than alcohol, ye the appeal of French coffee was not lost to him. Now he stood in the back of the line, gazing up at the menu, wondering what Sam might enjoy for a late breakfast.

"You should have some sort of horribly fatty pastry." Balthazar commented lazily.

Sam was still baffled at where they were at and glanced around. Finally after a minute, he tired reading the menu, then shot Balthazar a startled glance, "It's in French!"

"Yes, darling. We are in Paris. They speak this language here." Balthazar said flippantly.

Sam glowered, "Well, I can't read it."

"Don't worry, I order for you," he said with a mischievously wink.

Sam rolled his eyes. The line didn't take long and before they realized it they were at the front, with the beautiful, memorable blond behind the counter, smiling deliciously at him.

"Balthazar!" she said excitedly. She spoke rapid fire French at him then, asking him where he had run off too, why hadn't stopped by more often… blah blah. They only shared one night together yet he had often stopped by for the coffee over the years, never repeating the night instead becoming friends with the young Persian.

He silenced her with a carefree wave of his hand, smiling as he replied in French, "I was traveling a bit. Couldn't seem to stop."

She laughed, and then eyed Sam next to him. She beamed back at Balthazar, giving him a knowing look.

He chuckled. French women had a way of knowing love when it walked through the front door. He so admired that skill. He gestured to Sam with a tilt of his head and told her the truth, knowing Sam couldn't understand a word he was saying. "I fell madly in love. And plan on seducing him thoroughly today. So give me the most sinfully tasting pastry you have here with two cups of your delicious coffee, to go- if you don't mind."

She glowed, and with a nod began quickly gathering his order. Sam just stood there, glaring with his hands folded across his chest. He probably thought Balthazar was flirting with the woman. He smirked up at him, "stop frowning, you're in Paris, Sam. Everybody loves it here."

"Yeah, I can tell." Sam muttered.

Balthazar was ready to retort when she came back, handing them their coffees and goodies. Balthazar slid the money on the counter, leaving a large tip. He gave her a small air kiss and said his thanks before turning to leave. But she made him hesitate as she said, "it seems Balthazar that you did stop in your traveling. That is- for love."

Balthazar winked at her and departed the store, his heart giddy. He loved Paris.

But he wasn't staying here. Oh no, he had somewhere special in mind for Sam.

The moment the café door closed behind him, Balthazar slipped his arm through Sam's and they vanished once more.

The landed inside an empty hotel room. Sam gasped, startled. "Seriously, Balthazar! You need to warn me next time!"

"Sorry- old habits, you know."

Sam sighed and glanced around the room. "Where are we?"  
>Balthazar smiled, "welcome to my humble-abode." He opened the curtains with a wave of his hand, letting the light spill into the darkened room. Lights from the canal outside filled the interior, revealing the elegant yet cozy hotel room. This really was Balthazar's home. His sanctuary. He would come here whenever he had his fill of decadence and just sit on the balcony overlooking the Venice waters, watching lovers on gondolas kiss and Italian men sing loudly of love.<p>

Here, the air vibrated with old romantic notions of eternal love. People there still believed in such things. And Balthazar couldn't help but feel the same way after spending so much time here. He enjoyed coming here during the spring, when the canal outside his room sparkled with decorations and celebration of the era when courtesans walked the streets proudly, giving their love to the highest bidder. Now night had fallen on the city. But the romance never died here. It was, after all- its birthplace.

"You live here, Balthazar?" Sam asked surprised, his gaze wondering over to the balcony where Balthazar would often sit.

"Yes," he replied, opening the doors that led out to the balcony and with a wave of his hand, added another chair to his patio set, along with a table and a single candle lit. "I came here as an escape."

Sam smiled curiously at him. Balthazar blushed, realizing then that he had to tell Sam the truth about this place. "I've never brought anyone here, so if you think I seduce women here, you are sadly mistaken."

Sam followed him then and walked out onto the balcony. Balthazar saw the look of awe in Sam's face as he gazed over the sleeping boats in the canal, the beautifully lit bridges that connected throughout the water city and the ancient buildings surrounding them. It was a place a magic. He knew it. Now he wanted to share it.

"I bought this hotel room- making it my own. The manager was quite pleased by this by the way. But I figured, what the hell, any expense for beauty is a price I'll gladly pay."

Sam turned away from the dark waters of the canal to him. "I can understand why you come here, it's amazing."

Balthazar invited Sam to sit and handed him the food as he did.

"It's one of my father's better creations." Balthazar said as he sipped on his coffee, listening to the soft lapping of water against the buildings and the boats tied up at the docks. "I considered this a home away from home. My heaven."

Sam momentarily stopped chewing to look at him.

Balthazar explained, "I haven't been home since I exiled myself. I tried to recreate my heaven, my piece of it here on earth but…" he sighed, "it wasn't the same. Until one day I did a little exploring. Wound up here on the streets of Venice at night, bottle of champagne in one hand and not a care in the world in the other. Anyway, I walked for a while. Contemplating my future and if I had one. At the time, I was being hunted by good old Raphael and his followers. I hadn't decided to join Cas yet. But I knew I would. It was only a matter of time." He sipped his French coffee, remembering how lost he felt then. "Then I heard an old Italian singing of love. God, I was disgustingly sappy and horrible. But I was entranced to say the least. I followed, listening to him sing to a couple on his gondola. I laughed at the time because I had never seen anything quite like it. But then I saw the couple on the boat. And that's when I knew what I was missing."

His eyes turned to Sam then, noticing he had finished his pastry and sat there, staring at him, eyes curious and interested. Balthazar smiled at him, feeling his heart swell. "I was missing that romantic love. I never wanted it before. Never thought I needed it. But there I was, standing on the dock with empty gondolas surrounding me. I felt empty like those boats. That's when I knew. I knew I needed more than just endless decadence and nights of sin." He sighed, "I needed what that man was singing about."

Balthazar abruptly stood before Sam on the balcony. Sam watched him anxiously and then Balthazar knelt down on his knee, his heart hammering with nervous energy. Sam's eyes widened in surprise. Balthazar didn't care he didn't have the rings. He didn't care if Sam was ready or not. Because in this moment, Balthazar was. It was this place that made him remember why he longed for love and how he had promised himself when he found it, truly found his everlasting love, he would never- ever let it go.

"I never considered myself overly romantic. But I feel the occasion calls for it," Balthazar said softly.

Sam gulped.

Balthazar continued, too afraid to stop now. "I'm not asking for some grand marriage or human certificate to claim you as mine. All I want is what the ring symbolizes. Our love- forever. And if you will take me." Balthazar realized he was shaking then as he reached out and grasped his trembling fingers into Sam's. "I love you, Sam. I want to spend the rest of our lives together. Knowing us though, it could be rather short." Sam arched his eyebrow at this. Balthazar shrugged, smiling, "Hopefully longer though."

"You're an angel, Balthazar. Or have you forgotten that fact?" Sam said, pointing out the obvious differences between them. Mortal. Immortal.

"Such a killjoy. But yes, I have. Doesn't mean I can't love you when you're old and wrinkly."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Balthazar…"

"I know- I know, I'm an angel, I'll never age, yada-yada-yada. But I don't care. And neither should you. If you really love me, then you'll still love me when you're eighty and I'm thirty."

Sam all of a sudden laughed loudly.

Balthazar grinned boyishly, and gripped his hand tighter as he said in a more serious tone, wanting Sam to truly understand how he felt. "And when you die, like all humans do. I will join you in your heaven. If you still want me."

Sam's eyes softened painfully then, beginning to understand what Balthazar was saying.

Balthazar, feeling more courageous said, "be mine today. Yesterday. Forever. For all eternity. Say yes to this, because I couldn't imagine the rest of my life without you, Sam."

All of a sudden Sam removed his hand from Balthazar's and reached underneath his shirt and pulled out a necklace… with the rings Balthazar had given him. His heart stopped. Sam unclipped the necklace and held the rings in his palm.

"I think it's time I told you the truth, Balthazar." Sam said softly. Balthazar couldn't breathe, waiting for the rejection, the painful shattering of his heart. But when Sam looked at him again, his eyes were bright and full of love. Balthazar swallowed, staggered by the love in a simple look.

Sam shook his head and smiled, "I prayed for an angel before you showed up." He admitted, "I was envious of Dean and Cas. I thought it was unfair to be honest. I wanted an angel to look after _me_. To protect me. To love _me_."

Balthazar watched as Sam slipped one of the rings on and his heart burst into a thousand million pieces of pure happiness. Sam continued to surprise him as he reached out and took his hand, slipping the last ring over his finger. "I wanted those stories of guardian angels to be real when I was a kid. I never thought I would get one. My life hasn't exactly been easy. And for awhile, I felt undeserving. That somehow God had forgotten me because of what I was and what I did." He noticed the unshed tears brim in Sam's eyes.

Balthazar's stomach clenched. His fingers entwined with the hunters, comforting him. He never knew that Sam felt this way. And he wished he knew how special he was.

"Then you showed up." Sam's eyes cleared, becoming warm and welcoming once more. "And how I hated that it was you of all angels that I actually liked." He chuckled, Balthazar smiled curiously at the hunter. "You made me laugh and crazy at the same time. I couldn't stand you yet I couldn't breathe whenever you got too close." Sam reached out with his free hand and clasped his palm over his face, touching his thumb over his lips. Balthazar trembled. "And then you kissed me. Everything I thought about angels went right out the window at that moment. As a kid I always believed, deep down, that there was an angel out there who loved me. At least one. I just never thought I would fall in love with that angel."

"And that it would be me, eh darling?" Balthazar asked coyly, though his emotions were bubbling up inside him like never before. He was so blindingly, blissfully happy that he could barely contain it.

Sam chuckled, "Yeah- some smartass, cocky Billy Idol wannabe."

Balthazar pinched his hand, "Excuse me, but I dress much classier than that man."

Sam bit the bottom of his lip, barely containing his own smile, "yeah- you do."

They gazed at each other for a long time. Both in awe at each other.

Balthazar glanced down at Sam's ringed finger then, "so this means yes?"

"No," Sam whispered. Balthazar's eyes pierced his. Sam drew him in close, lips inches apart. "This means yes," and captured his mouth.

Balthazar's entire world shattered. His heart expanded painfully in his chest. And his soul, his very soul beat like a drum inside his body. Sam said yes. Thank God, he thought, opening his mouth to the passionate heat that simmered between them.

Sam tasted of sweet sugar and utterly sinful. Balthazar couldn't get enough. He sucked playfully on his tongue, his hand creeping to the back of his neck, letting himself take control. Sam let him, groaning softly from the back of his throat. Balthazar angled his head and deepened the kiss. This was what love tasted like, he realized as he pushed deeper than ever before, making Sam grasp a hold of him. Sam pulled away a second later, gasping for air. Balthazar licked his lips, loving the taste.

His whole body throbbed with sexual urgency, his skin felt like it was on fire. He planned on celebrating tonight. And Sam was his grand prize. He noticed that Sam was also more than ready for bed. His loose exercise pants tenting. Balthazar grinned roguishly.

Sam stiffened even more as Balthazar moved his hands on his thighs, still in the kneeling position before him. Balthazar grin faded, his eyes growing heavy with lust. They were exposed out here on the balcony. And giving into temptation out here and sucking Sam off, sounded extremely naughty. Sam seemed to read his mind then and grabbed the back of his hands which began creeping towards his tented crotch. "Balthazar…" he said in a warning voice. "I think we should go inside…"

He let out a strangled gasp then as Balthazar lowered his mouth over Sam's covered erection. Sam jerked, his fists clenched into the arm rests of the chair in which he sat. Balthazar hummed, sending vibrations over the hunter's large cock. Sam's head tilted backwards and he let out a long winded sigh.

Balthazar was far from shocking the hell out of him though. He wanted Sam naked. And on his bed.

He snapped his fingers and Sam fell effortlessly backwards onto his back onto the large, king-sized bed. Completely naked and fully erected. Balthazar's own manhood twitched painfully between his legs, growing heavy with lust. Sam gazed around the room briefly before landing on Balthazar, who stood between his open legs. Sam was panting as though he climbed ten flights of stairs. Balthazar smiled in excitement and lowered himself onto the hunter's magnificent body. He let his mouth guide him as he started on his perk nipples, all the way down his torso, licking the flesh greedily. He felt Sam's hands in his hair, his body writhing underneath his mouth.

He straddled the hunter, his body sliding against his. Sam gasped out his name as he lowered his lips over his lengthy, throbbing cock. Balthazar suckled and nipped the flesh gently, making Sam buck off the bed, pushing deeper into his mouth. Balthazar allowed it, but sucked harder in punishment. Sam gasped out a raspy, throaty groan. Balthazar cock burned with need at his incredible sex noises. Sam was so naturally sensual and had no idea how wild it drove him.

He slowly pulled his lips off him, tonguing his tip then replacing it with his finger, pressing down on his slit. Sam jerked. A bead of precum wetting his finger, which Balthazar rubbed and with a bruising squeeze took him by the base and pulled upwards. Sam all of sudden flung upwards and grabbed Balthazar by the shoulders, using his impressive strength to hurl him backwards onto the bed.

Balthazar let out a startled gasp as Sam ground himself into his cock, straddling him wickedly. Sam was playing dirty. Balthazar's body abruptly humped forward with the blinding sensation of Sam rubbing himself off on his erection. It was dry-humping at its sinful best.

Sam closed his eyes and continued to push and grind on top of him. Balthazar could barely breathe as his cock throbbed so bloody painful, wanting to burst. He was so close to cumming the way Sam used his body on top of him, driving him insane.

"Sam!" He gasped, his cock wetting, nearly there already. He felt like a schoolboy, unable to control his own body.

Sam moaned with an evil grin on his handsome face. "Now you know what it feels like when you toy with me, Balthazar…"

"Punishment is over, darling. I get it. Now please… do something… else…" he gasped out the words, fingers digging into Sam's sides.

Sam nodded in agreement, his own cock throbbing with the same intensity. He maneuvered quickly, using his muscled thighs and legs to lower his body until his cock brushed Balthazar's backside. Balthazar panted, ready for Sam to enter him. Their eyes locked then, taking what breath Balthazar had left, away. Sam watched him under heavy eyelids as he arched his back slightly and then pushed forward. Balthazar gasped. So did Sam. His stomach muscles flexing as his cock quivered inside him.

Balthazar watched Sam fight the need to cum then. His eyes slammed shut, his whole body tensing. Balthazar saw the pain and the fight. And it turned him on, making him hot as his muscles clenched around Sam's cock, which made the hunter groan out in frustration.

"C'mon, darling…" Balthazar whispered huskily. "I don't have all night…"

Sam's eyes shot open, angry and hot.

Balthazar grinned but it abruptly vanished the second Sam reared back and slammed into him with a rocking force. He let out a loud cry of utter abandonment. Sam did it again, this time, even harder. Over and over Sam pounded into him, his superior strength and incredible stamina left Balthazar clinging to the hunter's strong shoulders, greeting his every thrust with renewed vigor. He liked it rough. And Sam was giving it to him like a sledgehammer. He bit his lower lip, his cock on the verge of bursting, so close… He held on though. Never wanting this night to end.

All he could hear was Sam's heavy breaths mingled with his own as they made love more forcefully and more passionately than ever before.

"Sam…" He cried out suddenly as the hunter picked up his speed and began thrusting into him, on the verge of climax. But Balthazar wanted to make this experience memorable and did something he never did before with the hunter. His hand moved to his lower back and with a flow of energy, let his angelic abilities fill the hunter and him. Sam gasped in surprise as a surge of strength and power burst from him and he pounded into Balthazar.

Balthazar climaxed instantly. The tension around his cock finally breaking and he cummed magnificently. Sam however wasn't done, the power making him surge forth a few more times, until he finally lost complete control and came inside him. Sam's movements slowed as he jerked forward a few more times until he collapsed on top of him, utterly spent.

Sam let out a shaky breath. "What did you do to me?"

"A little angel mojo," he replied. "I wanted you to feel what it feels like for me when I'm inside of you."

Sam sighed and kissed the flesh above Balthazar's heart. They were content to just lay there entwined in each others' arms. Balthazar folded his arm across his chest to caress Sam's hair.

"I'm still shaking," Sam said in slight amusement.

Balthazar hummed, "we need to do this more often."

Sam laughed, "I agree. Though I might be useless for a while afterwards. I am only human."

Balthazar reached down and grabbed the ringed hand of Sam, laying a soft kiss in his palm, "yes. But you are my human."

Sam moved closer, eyes drifting closed. "And you are my angel," he murmured dreamily.

A few minutes later, Sam slept on his side, head resting on Balthazar's chest, their ringed hands clasped together.

A wonderful peace settled over Balthazar then. Everything was right in his world. All of a sudden, he heard that old familiar Italian voice drift into his bedroom from the water canal outside. It was the same song Balthazar had heard so long ago. But this time, it was playing for him.

_**TBC**_


	21. Ch 21: Ye of Little Faith

**Chapter 21: Ye of Little Faith**

_"Ye of little faith, why are you so afraid?"~Matthew verse_

* * *

><p>"So this plan is gonna work- right?" Sam asked Balthazar as he stared at the angel's back.<p>

Balthazar glanced over his shoulder briefly to wink, "Of course, darling. It'll work."

"What if it doesn't?" Sam asked. "I mean, we keep running into walls here, Balthazar. I don't think Dean's gonna cave any time soon."

Balthazar shrugged, "it can't hurt to try, now can it?"

The angel finally turned around and revealed the angelic summoning ritual he had created on Bobby's desk. Sam dully thought that Bobby wasn't going to appreciate all that crap on his desk when he got back.

"Now, I'm going to have to use a bit of blood, Sam." Balthazar said brandishing a knife.

Sam frowned, taking the handle. "You know, these blood rituals suck."

"Actually, I think they're kind of easy." Balthazar commented drily.

Sam resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he cut the inside of his palm, his face pinching in brief pain as he bled into the bowl on the table.

"Perfect," Balthazar said eyeing the bowl. He quickly waved a hand over Sam's palm, healing him. Sam could never get over that weird tingling sensation whenever he was healed. He flexed his fingers as the blood and wound vanished.

"Now- I'm off to entrap a hunter. Call Cas in two minutes." Balthazar instructed.

"Two minutes exactly?" Sam asked sarcastically.

Balthazar smirked, narrowing his eyes at him. "Ye of little faith, Sam."

"I guess I'm more of a realist."

"More like a pessimist." When Sam's frown didn't decrease Balthazar let out a long sigh. "Do you want Cas to live or not?"

"I do, you know that. He's my friend. But that doesn't change how this going to turn out, Balthazar."

Balthazar opened his mouth to retort but Sam interrupted, "Look- I know what we have is special, but not everyone has this. Or wants this."

"You don't know that, Sam. You're brother is a complicated man."

Sam crossed his arms, unconvinced.

Balthazar stepped towards him, soothing out the wrinkles in Sam's plaid shirt. He decided then that when this was over he was buying his hunter a new wardrobe and burning anything with stripes. "Dean is like an old bottle of wine. You really can't do much with him. Storing him is a bitch. And figuring out what grand occasion you'd like to use him in is just as difficult. But luckily for us, his cork has been popped." Sam now frowned in confusion. Balthazar continued, "Cas told him his feelings. He can't un-know that. And we've given him his proper time to _breathe_. So it's time to bloody drink this bitch, or drain it. Now I for one- do not believe in wasting a good bottle of wine. Or any other kind for that matter. So- time for the show, yeah?"

Sam sighed, "You know- you have some of the worse, yet best analogies ever."

Balthazar grinned sheepishly, "I know. Again, brilliant. I'll be back in two, love." Balthazar gave Sam a quick peck on the cheek and vanished.

Sam let out another sigh. He really hoped Balthazar's plan would work. He couldn't imagine loosing Cas again. It was hard enough the first time.

He ranked a hand through his hair, took a deep breath and glanced at the clock. Dean had half a day left to tell Cas the truth. Once the clock struck midnight- Cas would be gone. And nothing could stop the Fates from taking his life.

* * *

><p>Dean, oiled slicked and greasy, wiped his hands on the car towel. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and snagged his cold beer off the counter. Bobby's garage was perfect. It always had what he needed to give his baby the proper tune up. With the amount of driving Sam and him did, his black beast of a machine needed a little TLC every now and again.<p>

Besides that, working on the Impala made him forget all about the world outside. When his face was buried underneath the hood, everything else faded away. Except Dean wasn't very focused today. His mind kept going back to the same thing over and over… Cas- dead. Gone for good. And he was the only one on the whole friggin planet that could save him.

Dean all of a sudden couldn't breathe. Hand trembling, he set down his beer and ranked a hand through his hair and knuckle gripped the edge of the counter, his whole body feeling physically weak. He took a deep breath, but it didn't help. Nothing could help him.

He swallowed the pain lodged in his throat.

Castiel deserved someone special. Someone who knew how to handle their emotions- not him. He was some stressed out, exhausted, worn-out, bullet riddled hunter with more daddy issues than the Jackson family. Yeah, he was a real catch. Why the hell did the Fates think Dean could save Cas? Shouldn't it be the other way around? Cas needed better. He needed someone else. Dean was not the savior in this story. No, he felt more like the pathetic damsel in distress.

"Hello, sweetheart," Balthazar said arrogantly from behind him.

Dean let out a breath before lifting his gaze to face the angel. "Balthazar… what do you want? I'm busy."

"Oh yes, I can see that." He arched a suspicious eyebrow, surveying Dean's hunched form, still gripping the counter ledge. "Real busy."

Dean flung away from the table and stalked over to the Impala. "You mind telling me why you're here?"

"I was just wondering if you were done moping around. Clearly, you're not."

Dean shot him a hard look. Balthazar seemed unaffected as he continued on, his tone flippant yet firm. "You know- you're not the only man on this planet who's got complicated 'feelings', honey. I mean, it took me forever to figure out what the hell I was doing with Sam."

"Yeah, not somethin' I really wanna hear about, Balthazar."

"Sorry," he muttered. "Point is- that I know you have feelings for Cas. Hell, we all know. It's time you just came out of the closet with it and man up."

Dean's clenched his teeth angrily, "screw you."

"Uhm, you're brother has that covered."

Dean blindly reached out and grabbed the first thing he could on the counter. It was a rusted crowbar. With one hard, seething swing- he struck Balthazar across the face. The angel barely flinched and Dean's hand vibrated painfully as he dropped the crowbar, holding his injured wrist. Balthazar chuckled, "You're impossible." He let out a dramatic sigh, "Fine- be difficult, Dean." He shrugged, walking out of the garage, looking upwards to the darkening sky. "I guess I outta say my good-byes to dear ol'Cassie now."

Dean hesitated, eyes searching Balthazar's unreadable expression, "what do you mean? He's still got time."

Balthazar frowned, "Didn't you hear? Oh- no, of course not. Well, Cas is being taken early. The Fates sent word a few hours ago. They know you won't do anything to save him. So they fast-tracked his sentence." He gave his watch a cool glance, "he's got under an hour before the Fates sink their teeth into him and rip his wings off for good." His eyes turned cold to Dean, "I suggest you at least be a friend to him in his final moment and say your condolences. He deserves that much at the very least, don't you think?"

"Where is he?" Dean asked, a horrible fear taking hold in his stomach, he thought he was going to be physically sick.

"Inside," Balthazar said with a wave of his hand. "Be there, or be square, Dean."

Balthazar vanished.

Dean, without thinking, moved. He full on sprinted to Bobby's house, his heart in his throat and his world collapsing around him.

* * *

><p>Sam spoke the Latin prayer that summoned angels. Before he realized it, Cas appeared in front of him in Bobby's living room, a soft kick of air brushing Sam's cheek.<p>

Cas just stood in front of him, eyes painfully detached and dead. Sam's heart went out to him. He could only imagine what Cas was going through. The idea of being rejected from the very person you gave your whole heart to was painful, no matter who experienced it. Sam had the sudden urge to throttle his brother.

"Hey," Sam said automatically. "I wanted to talk to you."

"You could've prayed," Cas commented. "I can still hear you, Sam."

"Yeah, well- I wasn't sure you'd actually come. You respond better when Dean prays for you…" he said absently, and then regretted the moment Cas's chin lifted slightly, as though Sam had just sucker punched him. Sam cringed at his stupidity. "Sorry- I mean, I just wanted to…"

"Yes, talk- what about Sam?" Cas asked impatient now. Cas glanced around the room, as though tired of being in this house all the time.

"What were you doing?" Sam asked momentarily curiously.

Cas shifted his shoulders indifferently, "I was visiting all the places in the world I've always wanted to go."

Sam tilted his head sideways, kind of amazed by the angel. He didn't have much time left being alive, it made sense to things one always wanted to do. He never considered what angels might want to do. "Like where?"

"Well… when you summoned me I was on top of Mount Everest."

Sam tried not to gape.

"It was rather windy up there. I imagine that being human and climbing such a mountain would be a difficult feet."

"Yeah," Sam said with a small smile. He was going to miss Cas. He had the best sense of humor only because he didn't understand humans very well. Maybe that's why Dean liked him so much. He was so opposite of him and Sam. And Dean always seemed to be attracted to people that were completely different from them on every level. Cas definitely met that requirement.

"I would like to visit China. I heard the wall there is suppose to be great. I would like to see this. So why have you summoned me, Sam?"

"Actually," Balthazar's voice rang out in the room. Cas turned to him. "I asked Sam to get you here."

"Why?" Cas asked.

"For this," He said in a smirking grin as he lit a match and tossed it on the floor.

A blaze of fire erupted around Cas, encircling him- trapping him.

"Holly fire!" Cas yelled furiously.

"Of course, sweetie." Balthazar said, stepping close to the edge of the knee high flames. "How else was I suppose to save you."

"Holly fire won't save me." Cas's eyes burned like the fire. "Nothing will."

Balthazar pursed his lips, still smiling, "you never know."

Sam heard fast footsteps outside the house. Dean was on his way. Balthazar had managed to convince him.

"Balthazar…" Sam said urgently, eyes surveying the windows, waiting to see Dean rounding the corner any minute now.

"Why are you doing this?" Cas asked seething.

"Because I still consider you my friend, you bloody idiot. And I'm not letting you die so easily."

"But why? I killed you! I deserve my fate, Balthazar. You know this better than me."

"Cas," Balthazar said, his face softening. "The one sure thing in this world that I _do_ know is that the Winchester boys are made of stronger stuff than you and I. We're lucky to have them. We're even luckier to have their love."

Cas's eyes narrowed, his anger overshadowing the pain in his expression.

"I hope to see you soon, dear- dear friend." And with that, Balthazar wrapped an arm around Sam's waist and they vanished, leaving Cas in the fire circle.

The moment they vanished, the door crashed opened.

_**TBC**_


	22. Ch 22: Heaven & the Hunt

**Chapter 22: Heaven & the Hunt**

Dean's heart was in his throat the second the door crashed open, nearly shattering it off its hinges. He feared he was too late and that somehow he missed his chance. He just needed to see the angel one last time. One more moment. One more glimpse of his incredible blue eyes before vanishing from his life… forever.

He stumbled inside the kitchen and stilled when he saw the fire. And Cas, trapped inside it. The tension in his gut subsided a little, knowing Cas was still there and safe, at least for the moment.

"Cas? What the hell?" he asked thoroughly confused as he walked towards the extremely pissed off angel in Bobby's study.

"Hello Dean," Cas replied curtly, jaw locked tightly. The angel appeared unharmed and back to his normal self considering all that had happened to him. And that he was standing in a fiery ring meant to entrap angels.

"Why… who...?" Dean began, already grabbing the bag of rock salt by the window to put out the flames.

"It was Balthazar," Cas seethed.

"Why?"

"Because he's an idiot, that's why. Please release me, I need to…" Cas began but stopped abruptly. Dean hesitated as he stood before the hot flames that danced at his feet and licked hungrily up towards his face.

He eyed Cas, waiting for him to continue but when he didn't, he paused with the rock salt.

"You need to what, Cas?" he asked.

Cas, finally, for the first time since Dean walked into the house, looked at him. His clear blue eyes blazed as hot and angry as the vicious fire snapping between them. "I have many things I wish to accomplish before my death. And standing in Bobby's house until the Fates take me is not exactly ideal, Dean."

Dean nodded in understanding, though continued to wait. He wasn't sure why. But seeing Cas, trapped in this circle, forced to stay there… appealed to Dean at the moment. He couldn't explain it, only that he before he realized what he was doing, he set the bag of rock salt back down on the table.

Cas's face tensed, "What are you doing?"

"I need to talk to you," Dean replied stiffly.

"Fine," Cas retorted, "at least release me."

"No."

"No?" Cas seemed to breathe smoke through his nose. "Why not?"

"Because I don't want you going anywhere, Cas. And I've got this strange feelin' the second I release you, you're gonna leave."

When Cas didn't reply, only narrowed his eyes dangerously, Dean felt a shiver race up his spine, alerting him. It had been awhile since he'd seen Cas go all wrathful on his ass but the few times he did, Dean tried to stay out of the way.

And he could see that Castiel now, staring at him through the flames of Hell, ready to snap or worse, fight. This wasn't going to be easy, Dean realized.

Dean took a deep breath, his muscles tense as though going into battle. "You know, for an angel Cas- you sure aren't the easiest to get a hold of these days."

Cas tilted his head, chin raised defiantly. "For a human Dean, you are not the easiest to speak with."

Dean smirked, "Yeah okay- that's true. But still man, we've got history you and me. I'm not lettin' my friend go down without a fight. If you know anything about me Cas, it's that."

"Right now Dean, I believe that I don't know you at all," Cas replied coldly, his eyes becoming icicles, hard enough to break a man.

Dean gulped. Cas was going to fight. So that meant Dean was going to have to try harder to make him understand.

"You're my friend, Cas…" Dean began, but Cas cut in harshly.

"A friend willing to let me die. Yes, how noble of you Dean. Now- release me! I wish to spend the time I have left away from you and everything that is you."

Dean reeled. Cas wasn't done shocking the hell out of him.

"I will already spend my eternity in my own personal Hell, I don't wish to prolong it in the presence of the man who chooses not to love me." Cas voice darkened, "even if I believe I deserve your coldness, does not mean I have to tolerate the pain of it now."

Dean's heart grew heavy in his chest like a stone. Cas hated him. Resented him. But Cas didn't know him or at least how he felt. And it was time to man up, Dean told himself as he grabbed the bag of rock salt and tossed it on the flames. The second it did, the flames vanished. Cas's hard stare didn't unnerve him anymore. It empowered him.

He took a determined step forward and grabbed the back of Cas's neck, pulling him close, forcing the angel to look at him. "If you want to think I'm an asshole, fine. I know I can be. But the very least Cas- is I can set the record straight before you greet your death with open arms, you stupid child."

Cas's face hardened stoically, though his eyes no longer looked at him in anger, but in an emptiness that tore Dean up on the inside. He did this to Cas. He hurt him bad. They both had.

"I want you to know the truth before you sacrifice yourself to those bitches, Cas." He said gravely, his thumb stroking the angel's soft skin of his neck, briefly touching his even softer hair, wondering if this was the last time he would get to hold his angel.

"I knew from the moment I saw you Cas, that you were going to change my life." He whispered softly, their eyes locked and unwavering. "I knew it from my soul that I could trust you and that you would never hurt me."

Cas's eyes broke then, adverting his gaze, shame seeming to engulf him.

"But I also kinda thought you were a dick," he continued. "Some pompous ass-clown that thought he was God's friggin' gift."

Cas's gaze returned to his curiously then.

"I've been wrong about a lot things. But with you Cas- I was so off target, we ended up nearly killin' each other." He said, his voice breaking with sudden emotion. "I promise man, never to let that happen again. I promise not to lie or hurt you again. You're my best friend. And if I was right about anything when we first met, it was that you would change my life. And you have."

Cas's face was etched in deep pain now. He wanted to rip himself away from Dean and struggled to stay. Dean saw Cas as a bird, ready to take flight but trapped in its own cage. His grip instinctively tightened. He wasn't letting him go. Not now. Not ever. And if he had to pull apart the bars of Cas's cage to get to him, he would.

"I want you to understand one thing before you go, Cas." Dean said. "I didn't choose to fall in love. Hell, I didn't even think I was capable anymore. But you somehow, snuck inside my heart when I wasn't payin' attention. Now here we are, at each other's throats once again because of me. Because I couldn't tell you the damn truth. Well here it is Cas…" Cas's whole body stilled, no longer resisting him as he whispered to the angel. "I love you. I think I always have. If you leave me now, you're choosing to do so. And I won't stop you."

"Dean…" Cas breathed out weakly, his eyes brimming. Dean felt the angel's body loosen and before he realized it, he wrapped his arms around the defeated angel, holding him tight and holding him with the strength of his heart.

Cas's fingers dug into his back desperately, his face buried into the crook of his neck, and his breathing frantic. "Dean…" he whispered again, this time full of emotion.

Dean's heart broke but he continued to hold him, swallowing the lump in his throat. This was what love was, Dean knew it. Painful and hard and serenely blissful. He couldn't imagine loving anyone more than the being he had in his arms.

Dean moved Cas's face up towards him and kissed him. It was unhurried and slow, tender and gentle. It was his heart, sealed in a kiss. Cas accepted it, his body still full of emotion as he opened his mouth and devoured. They stood, trapped in each other's arms for a long time, neither one ready to let go. Wrapped in the heaven of each other.

All of a sudden a bright, angelic light burned between their chests. Dean nearly leapt back in surprise but he felt Cas's superior strength hold him there. "No," Cas breathed. "It's the bond of the Guardian. It's reconnecting itself."

"What?" Dean asked, thoroughly confused and his heart racing frantically as the light grew brighter and his chest warmed with it.

"Don't resist it, Dean." Cas instructed, his face stoic and unreadable as he seemed to embrace the light between them. Dean watched his angel glow.

Just as the light abruptly came to life, it just as quickly vanished. Dean was left with a weird tingling in his chest, a tightness around his heart. He rubbed the spot where the light had touched him and Cas.

Cas took his hand and put his knuckles to his smiling lips. Dean, now really confused, just stared at Cas.

"The Fates can't take me anymore, Dean." Cas whispered as his eyes brimmed over with unshed tears of happiness and his smile lit his handsome face. "They cannot take me."

"Are you serious?" Dean asked, his hand recapturing Cas's face, caressing his cheek.

"Yes, the Fates are not as powerful as Guardian Angels. That is why they knew they could kill me- our bond of mortal and angel had been severed."

"So that means you're stayin'?" Dean asked, getting weaker by the second by the pure elation now throbbing through his entire body.

Cas beamed, "Forever."

Dean and Cas embraced, both sighing in relief and utter happiness.

"Aw- so touching…" said a dark, husky voice from behind them. "I think I may gag."

Dean turned, frowning at the demon that stood in Bobby's kitchen. "Way to ruin a moment, Crowley."

"Apologies," Crowley said with an indifferent shrug. Dean irritably watched as the demon poured himself a drink from Bobby's liquor cabinet. "Cas, darling- good to see you alive, I suppose."

Cas stiffened, "Crowley- what do you want?" he asked harshly.

"Oh what? No hugs and kisses? After everything we've been through?"

Cas said nothing, simply arched a suspicious eyebrow at the demon, dressed in his usual black suit and cocky attitude.

"You're right of course," Crowley said. "But alas, water under the bridge"

"Again Crowley- what do you want?" Dean snapped impatiently.

"Oh- I dunno, I thought you love-birds might want to know about a couple of Leviathans I found down in New Orleans."

Dean and Cas exchanged a brief look.

"I figured Castiel might want a little payback," Crowley explained with a wave of his drink before taking a sip. "After all, they did wear you to the prom, angel."

Cas took a step to the demon, his warrior stance hard and ridged. Dean smirked, he liked it when Cas got all badass. It was definitely a turn on. "We will join you Crowley. From what I understand, you helped the Winchesters defeat Roman. For that, I am grateful."

Crowley smiled, "Cas- you're gonna make me blush. Stop it." He cooed mockingly. "Besides, Dick had become a thorn in my ass, and not the fun kind either. So why not help the Wonder Boys take a swing at him?"

"We should probably call Sam," Dean muttered more to himself then the others as he pulled out his cell phone, then paused. It would be faster to pray for Balthazar. And Dean had a few words he wanted to say to that sneaky ass-hat anyway.

Dean quickly and quietly prayed for Balthazar and seconds later, Balthazar and Sam stood in Bobby's study.

"Oh joy, the _whole_ team is here." Crowley grumbled.

"Crowley, unfortunate to see you so soon," Balthazar said in mild surprise.

Crowley opened his mouth to retort when Cas gave the demon a cold glance. "Enough," he ordered, silencing the demon.

Sam looked between Cas and Dean, then searched his brother's face, "so…?" he asked carefully.

Dean couldn't hold back the smile that touched his lips as his gaze returned to the angel. Cas resisted his urge to smile better than Dean as he answered, "Our Guardian bond has been restored."

Sam frowned.

"It means the Fates can't snatch Cas any time soon, at least while he's a Guardian." Dean explained.

Sam smiled at them, "That's great." Dean noticed that his brother looked rather proud of him at the moment. Maybe because he thought Dean wouldn't be able to pull his head out of his ass fast enough to save Cas. He was glad he proved Sam wrong, but even happier that his brother didn't mention his doubts.

Dean turned his eyes to Balthazar then, glowering. "Nice plan by the way, Balthazar. You had me going there for a minute."

Balthazar smirked innocently, "Whatever do you mean, Dean?"  
>Dean pursed his lips disapprovingly at the angel, when Cas asked, "What are you talking about?"<p>

"Big mouth here told me your clock was about to strike midnight and I was about to lose my chance to save you." Dean explained half-heartedly.

Cas frowned in confusion, "I don't understand."

"Frankly, it's not important. What matters is that it worked." Balthazar said with a dismissive wave.

Dean turned to Sam, "Were you in on this?"

Sam shifted uncomfortably, "I had to trap Cas."

Dean gave his little brother a stern look when Crowley interrupted, "Well- this is all incredibly fascinating. However I must go, I have a Leviathan problem to deal with. Do I have any takers on helping me kill the bastards?"

Cas stepped to Dean, "I would like to go after them, Dean."

Dean felt as though Cas was asking for permission to go after them. His heart warmed. They were warriors at the very core and Dean would never say no to a fight. Especially one he knew he could win. And the idea of Cas fighting along his side once more made him practically ecstatic.

Dean's eyes softened as he resisted the urge to display his newfound affection and love for his angel. He wasn't the type of public displays and he had a feeling Cas wasn't either. So he merely nodded, "yeah- you know I'm game, Cas. And if we get to throw down on the monsters that hurt you, then by all means let's kill these sons-of-bitches."

Balthazar smirked, "I couldn't have said it better myself. Darling," he said looking at Sam. "A bit of bloodshed sounds like fun. What do you think?"

Sam responded by grinning boyishly at Balthazar, "Honestly, I don't think these Leviathans stand a chance."

Crowley rolled his eyes dramatically. "Seriously, the amount disgusting love in this house is enough to make a demon want to purge himself. C'mon then, I haven't got all day."

And with that, the hunt began and the angels with their humans in hand, vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>**I hope you enjoyed my story! I am truly grateful for all the wonderful feedback &amp; following behind this story! I wanted to finish this up before my semester started &amp; felt it was the best time to end it. I might not be writing fan fiction for a while- so I don't want to say good-bye, but... I rarely get a chance to write once life gets in the way. However, I am open to ideas. If you wish to see one of the characters in a one-shot which I feel I could write (or <em>want<em> to write), plz feel free to let me know! Anything to contribute to u guys! U've been awesome! **

**BTW- i heard through the Supernatural rumor mill that Misha Collins (Cas) will be returning in episode 17 of this season! OMG! **squee** However, he might be returning in a 'different' form from what the producers have said- whatever that means. So I'm not sure if he will still be Cas/ an angel anymore.**

**Anywho- let me know if u have any fun ideas for a one-shot with whatever character- Crowley included ;)**

**Thanks again for the comments & wonderful reviews! **

**~_Lots of __luv_ kidneythieves ;)~**


End file.
